Harry Potter e o Holograma Mágico
by muggle shipper
Summary: Harry vai sair na busca e destruição dos pedaços da alma de seu inimigo. Para encontrar os horcruxes, contará com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione e de outros. Inclusive de quem ele menos esperava. Aventuras, surpresas e romance, afinal ninguém é de ferro.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 - Tchau Alfeneiros nº 4**

"Dumbledore morto!"

"Hogwarts vai fechar?"

"Onde estava Harry Potter, O Escolhido,enquanto seu mestre era assassinado?"

As manchetes dos últimos meses do Profeta Diário perambulavam insistentemente pela cabeça de Harry. Parecia-lhe que não conseguiria pensar em mais nada. Havia decidido, logo após o enterro de Dumbledore, que não voltaria a Hogwarts, mesmo que esta reabrisse. Iria atrás dos horcruxes, de Voldemort, Snape, Draco e quem mais fosse. Prometera a si mesmo que acabaria com todos. Sabia que poderia morrer, mas levaria com ele quantos mais pudesse. Essa decisão persistia, porém não esperava que Rony e Hermione decidissem ir com ele. Achava perigoso demais e não queria que mal nenhum acontecesse a eles, porém teve que admitir que, sozinho, as coisas ficariam mais difíceis e a companhia dos amigos, além de ajudá-lo nos perigos que enfrentaria, daria conforto ao seu coração, já muito atormentado com tudo que presenciara. Realmente, pensando mais claramente, queria muito que os amigos estivessem com ele. Não conseguiria suportar nada, sem eles para dividir tudo. Na verdade, queria muito que Gina também estivesse ao seu lado, mas recusava-se a conceber tal coisa. Não suportaria vê-la machucada, muito menos morta. A saudade seria enorme, agora que descobrira que seus sentimentos por ela eram muito maior que imaginara, mas ele não poderia pô-la em perigo daquele jeito. Ressentia-se por não ter podido passar mais tempo com ela. Dali a alguns dias seria o casamento de Gui com Fleur e ele iria reencontrá-la. Não sabia o que esperar disso. Será que agüentaria ficar sem abraçá-la, beijá-la? Seria a última oportunidade antes dele seguir seu destino.

Com todos esses pensamentos na cabeça, Harry se levantou e olhou pela janela do quarto. A Rua dos Alfeneiros estava particularmente quieta. Até o sol resolvera aparecer. Estava fazendo 17 anos naquele dia e o encanto de proteção estava se quebrando. Estava louco para dar o fora. Edwiges soltou um pio, quebrando o silêncio. Harry a encarou.

- Amiga, talvez tenhamos que nos separar por um tempo, pois para o que vou fazer, não sei se poderei te levar.

Edwiges soltou um pio mais longo, deixando Harry com a certeza de que ela o havia compreendido. Começou a descer as escadas da casa de seus tios, sabendo que eles não estavam. Havia ouvido o burburinho mais cedo e o barulho do motor do carro do tio Valter. Ao chegar à cozinha, deu de cara com Duda, que não havia saído com os pais. Para sua surpresa, ele estava acompanhado de uma garota. Harry encarou-a por um instante e lhe deu a impressão de que já a conhecia. Ela tinha um rosto redondo, um nariz esquisito e era um pouco gorda. Parecia até um pouco com o próprio Duda. Talvez isso tenha lhe dado a tal impressão. Voltou então os olhos para o primo, que fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Harry ignorou-os e se virou para o fogão para preparar um café para ele.

- Violet, este é aquele estorvo de que lhe falei, meu primo Harry. Como pode ver, além de idiota, é mal educado também. – Duda virou-se para Harry – Você não cumprimenta as visitas não, ô retardado? – e gargalhou, acompanhado da garota.

- Dia. – falou entediado, sem se virar. Decidiu não começar nada para provocar o primo. Não valia a pena, já estava de saco cheio. Porém Duda parecia que não pensava da mesma forma, agora que percebera que Harry estava sem sua varinha.

- Essa aqui é minha namorada, Violet. Você sabe o que é isso, ter uma namorada? Claro que não! Nenhuma menina se interessa por retardados e idiotas como você. – e riu estrondosamente.

Harry pensou em Gina, mas não retrucou. Ajeitou seus óculos e continuou com a política de ignorá-los. Sua cabeça começava a doer. O primo continuou:

- Conheci Violet há apenas alguns dias, mas já estamos apaixonados, né? – virando-se para a menina, a qual Harry, de canto de olho, viu que confirmara com a cabeça. – Lá naquela sua "escola" não tem meninas bonitas como Violet. Só deve ter estrupícios, como você.

De costas para o primo, Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Qualquer feiosa de Hogwarts era melhor que a tal Violet. Vendo que não estava conseguindo seu intento de irritar o primo, Duda desistiu e se concentrou em trocar beijos com a namorada, sem ligar para Harry. Este terminou de tomar o café, em pé, e se virou para sair da cozinha. Duda ainda estava atracado com a garota, mas Harry pôde jurar que a viu encarando-lhe antes que ele deixasse a cozinha.

Decidiu que iria para Toca logo, queria estar com os amigos. Pensou no que levar. Olhou para seu malão, mas aquilo já não lhe serviria mais, não iria para Hogwarts. Pegou uma mochila, enfiou algumas roupas, um par de tênis, a varinha e a capa de invisibilidade. Decidiu levar o mapa do maroto também, apesar de não ter nenhuma intenção de retornarà escola,caso esta reabrisse. Deixou um bilhete curto para os tios, informando que estava indo embora, pois estava fazendo 17 anos e atingindo a maioridade dos bruxos, portanto eles estariam livres dele e vice versa. Pensou em como ir para a Toca. Apesar de não haver feito o teste oficialmente, Harry já sabia aparatar e desaparatar e estava pouco ligando se o Ministério achasse que estava violando a lei, afinal desde a meia-noite ele era maior de idade. Pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, a mochila e a firebolt, se concentrou e, _craque,_ sumiu do quarto, aparecendo exatamente no jardim da Toca. Os gnomos em volta soltaram um pequeno grito, mas depois voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Harry se aproximou da porta da cozinha:

- Sra. Weasley?

- Harry, querido! Como chegou aqui?

- Aparatando.

- Mas você ainda não tem permissão!

- Eu sei, Sra. Weasley, mas acho que o Ministério tem mais com o que se preocupar.

- Você não deixa de ter razão. Vem, entra! Que surpresa boa! Os meninos estavam se preparando para ir lhe buscar, afinal fizemos um bolo para o seu aniversário. Parabéns! – e Molly lhe deu uma abraço apertado.

- Obrigado! – disse sorrindo.

Meninos, Gina, vejam quem chegou!

Harry ouviu um alvoroço pela escadaria, onde desceram Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Rony e Gina. Todos abraçaram Harry desejando-lhe parabéns pelo aniversário, sendo que o abraço da garota demorou um pouco mais.

- E aí cara, a gente iria te buscar. Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Aparatei aí no jardim.

Rony e Gina olharam assustados e admirados para ele, enquanto os gêmeos davam tapas em suas costas.

- Legal Harry. Agora você ensina ao Roniquinho, porque ele não sabe nem aparatar do quarto para o banheiro.

- Ah, parem vocês dois. – disse Rony de cara feia para Fred e Jorge. – Bem agora a gente pode fazer muitas coisas, né Harry? 17 anos, maiores de idade...

- Você é quem pensa Sr. Ronald Weasley. – interrompeu a Sra. Weasley – Vai maneirando seus impulsos de adulto porque você ainda é muito criança.

- Viu Roniquinho, você é criancinha ainda. – Fred continuou a provocá-lo, fazendo Harry rir gostoso. Nem lembrava a última vez que rira com vontade.

- Que bom que veio para o casório Harry. Você será um de meus padrinhos. – disse Gui.

Após todos os cumprimentos e tal, Harry puxou Gina para o jardim.

- Estava com saudades. – disse-lhe.

- Verdade? Pensei que as coisas haviam mudado, segundo você mesmo disse.

- Isso não impede que eu tenha saudades. Você sabe bem o porquê que eu...

- Harry, por favor, vamos esquecer disso por estes dias. Olha, eu também fiquei com saudades. Até me ofereci para ir junto com os meninos buscar você. Que bom que você chegou. – e deu-lhe um abraço.

- Ei vocês dois aí. Harry Potter, vai devagar com a caçula Weasley. – Rony se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Ah tá, sai para lá Won Won. – retrucou Gina.

- Pára de me chamar assim, Gina! – disse emburrado e os outros riram.

- Quando Hermione chega?. – perguntou-lhes Harry.

- Ela ficou de vir hoje à noite. Vai ajudar a gente a preparar alguns doces de trouxas. – respondeu Gina – Até Ron disse que vai ajudar.

- Ajudar a fazer os doces? Essa eu vou querer ver. – divertia-se Harry.

- Rony ía se explicar quando Gina lhe interrompeu:

- Ele quer é ficar perto dela. Tenho certeza que estava com tanta saudades dela quanto eu de você.

- É mesmo Ron? – provocou Harry.

Rony ficou vermelho feito um pimentão.

- A Gina só fala baboseira.

- Eu só falo baboseira é? Você é que é um bobo. Por que você não diz a ela o que sente? Quem sabe você não dá sorte?

- Eu não sinto nada. Gosto dela do mesmo jeito que o Harry gosta, não é Harry?

- Bem..., não tenho tanta certeza. – Harry ficou confuso.

- Harry! – Rony retrucou e Gina riu. – Eu não sinto nada e mesmo que sentisse, na hora em que eu falasse, ela iria rir da minha cara. Conheço Hermione há mais tempo que você, Gina.

- OK, mas quem está sempre com ela, conversando nos dormitórios da meninas em Hogwarts, sou eu.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – Rony se interessou – Ela falou alguma coisa para você?

- Para que você quer saber Won Won? Você disse que não sente nada por ela.

- Cara, eu nunca vou entender as meninas. Que coisa! – falou e saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Harry e Gina sentaram no banco do jardim, ainda rindo. De repente ficaram sérios.

- E aí, vai manter a decisão? – Gina arriscou, olhando de rabo de olho para ele.

- Sim. – disse triste. - Vou aonde tenho que ir. – Harry pensou por um momento. – Tenho a impressão que isto estava escrito. Foi o destino traçado para mim, no momento em que Voldemort tentou me matar há 16 anos e eu sobrevivi. Naquele momento eu me tornei o maior inimigo dele e tenho certeza que não sossegou até me encontrar de novo. Pois ele está pensando que vai ser fácil, já que Dumbledore morreu. Ele acha que estou vulnerável, sem o meu "protetor". Deixa ele pensar assim. Desta forma estou em vantagem.

- Como você pode pensar que está em vantagem, com Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais todos atrás de você?

- Eles pensam que eu vou fugir e eles vão me encontrar fácil para me matar. O que eles não esperam é que eu vá atrás deles primeiro.

- Harry, você sozinho contra todos eles?

- Não, Gina. Ron e Hermione estarão comigo, e tenho certeza que você, sua família e todos da Ordem da Fênix vão estar na retaguarda.

- Ron e Hermione vão com você? Meus pais sabem disso? Eu também quero ir.

- Não! Eu já disse: não suportaria que algo acontecesse a você.

- Harry, agora que Dumbledore morreu, todos corremos perigo. Seja combatendo esses "monstros" ou até quietos em casa. Você acha mesmo que os Comensais vão deixar minha família em paz? Aposto que Lucius Malfoy, mesmo de Azkaban, deve ter posto a família Weasley no topo da lista para serem exterminados.

Harry não queria admitir, mas Gina tinha razão. Ninguém estava seguro. Nem os Weasley, nem qualquer outro bruxo de bem, seguidor de Dumbledore.

- Mesmo assim, prefiro que você fique. Você terá a proteção de bruxos mais experientes. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, os professores de Hogwarts, Hagrid e todos os outros, além de seus pais também. Não quero arriscar perder você.

Gina quis protestar, mas Harry a calou com um beijo. Depois Harry contou sobre os horcruxes para ela. Conversaram sobre isso mais um pouco e depois ficaram namorando no jardim até a hora do almoço.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 - Uma Notícia Inesperada**

O restante da tarde transcorreu normalmente. Fleur voltou para Paris para experimentar o vestido. A Sra. Weasley nos preparativos do casamento, aprontando os enfeites e tal. O Sr. Weasley, que chegara depois, ficou no seu cantinho preferido, mexendo com aparelhos dos trouxas, particularmente um microondas. Tentando decifrar, com a ajuda de a Gui e Carlinhos, o funcionamento do mesmo. Os gêmeos implicando com Rony, porque ele olhava o relógio de 5 em 5min para saber se já estava na hora de Hermione chegar. Harry e Gina aproveitavam cada minuto para ficarem juntos.

Um pouco longe dali, mais precisamente na Rua do Alfeneiros, a vizinhança ouviu gritos, seguido de clarões. Tudo vinha do nº 4. De repente tudo silenciou. Já acostumados com confusões na casa do Dursley, ninguém se incomodou e mantiveram a vidinha normal.

Lá pelas 19h, Hermione chegou. Os pais a levaram, ficaram um pouco conversando e foram embora. Para espanto de todos, principalmente de Harry e Rony, Hermione chegou carregada de livros.

- Para que são esses livros, Hermione? Hogwarts está fechada e não vamos precisar estudar. – disse Rony – Por enquanto. – acrescentou, embaraçado, vendo a cara feia da mãe.

- Ora, não quero ficar para trás nos estudos, exatamente porque não sabemos o que vai acontecer.

- Meu Deus! Definitivamente acho que ela não combina conosco. – cochichou Rony para Harry.

- Assim é que se fala minha filha. Você deveria dar uns conselhos ao Ron. – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Hermione espiou Rony e suspirou.

- Ah Sra. Weasley, eu já tentei fazer a cabeça desses dois – apontou para Harry e Rony - mas, realmente, está sendo difícil. – Hermione completou, vendo a cara de espanto dos meninos.

- Logo depois ela, Rony, Harry e Gina se reuniram no quarto de Gina.

- Hermione, como você entrega a gente assim para minha mãe? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, né? Ela me viu com aqueles livros todos e sabe o filho que tem. – falou-lhe séria.

- Ah tá, eu sou o preguiçoso que não gosta de estudar e você é a maluca que resolve trazer essa montanha de livros para..., como você disse mesmo? Ah, para não ficar para trás nos estudos.

- Não seja bobo, Ronald. Para que você acha que são esses livros? Nós não decidimos ajudar Harry na busca pelos tais Horcruxes e a acabar com Voldemort e os outros? Você não acha que os livros serão úteis? – e jogou alguns em cima dele.

- "Feitiços Ofensivos e Defensivos", "O Uso de Poções Indutórias", "Azarações e Contra-Azarações Modernas", "Hogwarts, uma História". – Rony leu alguns dos títulos em voz alta. – É, bem..., talvez você tenha razão, desculpe. Mas, para que "Hogwarts, uma História"? Não sei por que você gosta tanto dele? Esta porcaria não deve servir para nada.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer você ler este livro né? Caramba, como você é cabeça-dura, Ronald.

Harry e Gina disfarçavam para não rir da discussão dos dois, até que Hermione se cansou e virou para Harry.

- E então? Está pronto?

- Assim que o casamento acabar, vou pôr em prática minha decisão.

- Você já tem algum plano? – Rony perguntou.

- Bem, na verdade não. Achei que a gente poderia traçar algum nesta semana.

- Harry, – começou Hermione – eu não contei aos meus pais o que pretendemos fazer. Na verdade eu falei muito pouco do acontecido para eles. Comentei que o diretor morreu e tal, mas eles pensam que vou retornar a Hogwarts depois das férias. Não sabem que a escola está fechada, por enquanto.

- Eu também não falei nada aos meus pais. Se souberem o que pretendemos, eles vão jogar um feitiço na gente que não vai nos deixar sair da cama o ano todo.

- Como vocês vão contar aos meus pais? – Gina perguntou.

- Não precisaremos. – respondeu Hermione, deixando os outros três espantados. – Vamos sair de fininho e deixar um bilhete.

- Mas e se eles nos pegarem? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu pensei nisso também. – todos encararam Hermione, aguardando o que ela falaria.

- E? – questionou Harry, diante do silêncio dela.

- É, bem..., eu pensei nisso, mas não consegui imaginar nenhuma outra alternativa.

- E seus pais? – perguntou Gina.

- Meu pai e minha mãe vão fazer para um curso de especialização em prótese odontológica em Dublin. Eles passarão cerca de 8 meses por lá. Eles estão contando que eu esteja em Hogwarts nesse meio tempo. Pensei em fazermos da minha casa, em Londres, um tipo de quartel general. Está seguro. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, os aurores cercaram minha casa de todo tipo de feitiço de proteção. Nem aparatar pode. A não seu eu, lógico, e quem estiver comigo. Poderemos ficar lá por enquanto e traçar as estratégias com mais calma.

- Ficar em casa de trouxas? – Rony falou sem pensar.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Se você tiver uma idéia melhor, Won Won, não se acanhe. – disse-lhe.

- Droga! Parem de me chamar de Won Won!

- Você não se incomodava quando a Lilá o chamava assim. – Hermione disse.

Quando Rony ía retrucar, Gina interrompeu.

- Ah, parem de discutir vocês dois! Será que vocês nunca vão parar com isso?

Rony e Hermione olharam espantados para Gina, mas calaram a boca.

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Harry ganhou muitos presentes e a Sra. Weasley fez um enorme bolo. Em um certo momento, para a surpresa de todos, a professora McGonagall apareceu na Toca, junto com Lupin e Tonks.

- Minerva, Remus, Tonks, que surpresa! – disse o Sr. Weasley os cumprimentando.

- Como vão todos? – McGonagall cumprimentou-os e acrescentou – O que nos traz aqui é um assunto delicado. Precisamos falar com você, Potter.

Todos estranharam, mas não falaram nada. Harry, a professora, Lupin e Tonks foram para a sala, enquanto os outros permaneceram na cozinha.

- Harry, desculpe se isto está sendo dito hoje, no dia do seu aniversário, mas sou obrigada a contar. Aconteceu uma coisa e você precisa saber.

- A senhora está me assustando Professora.

- Você sabe que nós deixamos a Figg sempre de olho em você durante sua estada com seus tios, certo?

- Sim, eu só soube que ela era de família bruxa há 2 anos, por causa daqueles dementadores. Mas por quê? Aconteceu algo com ela? Quer dizer, Voldemort fez...

- Não Harry, ela está bem. – disse Lupin – Sempre quando você deixa a casa, ela também aproveita para sair dali, passar um tempo fora do mundo do trouxas, você entende.

- Claro, claro! Então o que houve?

- Mundungo esteve lá hoje à tarde, para pegar umas coisas na casa dela, a pedido da própria e achou a casa dos seus tios muito quieta. Quando ele foi até lá para checar..., Harry..., eles...

- Fala Professora, o que houve com meus tios?

- Minerva hesitou por um momento. Olhou para Tonks e esta disse com a voz trêmula:

- Estão mortos, Harry.

- Mortos? Tio Válter, tia Petúnia? Mortos? E Duda, meu primo? – Harry já estava com a voz alterada, o que acabou atraindo os outros à sala - Fala! Meu primo Duda está morto também?

A Professora McGonagal fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Potter. – disse-lhe triste.

Nesse momento Hermione soltou um grito e levou as mãos à boca. Rony olhava abobalhado de Harry para a Professora, e os outros estavam boquiabertos.

- Foi ele, não foi? Voldemort? O que ele usou, Avada Kedavra? Foi rápido ou ele torturou com a Cruciatus antes? Fala professora! – Harry estava possesso.

- Harry! – Gina quis acalmá-lo, sem resultado.

Harry permaneceu, vermelho de raiva, no centro da sala, encarando a Professora McGonagall, Lupin e Tonks. Juntamente com Rony, branco feito neve, Hermione e Gina, que choravam, e o restante dos Weasley.

- Minerva – perguntou o Sr. Weasley – o que aconteceu?

A Professora, gentilmente, pediu a Lupin e Tonks que contassem a ele, enquanto ela terminava de falar com Harry. Os dois levaram os. Weasley para um canto e começaram a contar o acontecido.

- Potter... - começou a Professora, indecisa se deveria dar os detalhes.

- Fala tudo! – Harry gritava – Eu não sou mais aquele garotinho que ganhou esta maldita cicatriz, ou aquele bobinho que chegou a Hogwarts sem saber nada. Já tenho 17 anos e depois de tudo pelo que eu passei, que presenciei, acho que tenho direito de saber tudo, com detalhes.

A Professora olhou para Rony, Hermione e Gina, que também aguardavam.

- Pode falar na frente deles! São meus melhores amigos e não há segredos entre a gente.

- Ok. – suspirou ela – Como eu disse, Mundungo achou tudo muito silencioso e foi verificar. Seu primo estava na cozinha, caído sob a mesa. Ele achou seu tio na sala, de bruços sobre o tapete e sua tia nos degraus da escada. Mundungo chamou logo um Curandeiro, de nossa confiança, que constatou a morte.

- Por Merlin! Eu saí de lá e vim para cá hoje pela manhã!

- Você não viu nada, Harry?

- Não!

- Bem, continuando, Britt, o Curandeiro, levou os corpos ao St. Mungus, para checar com certeza. Existe um método bruxo que diz exatamente a hora de uma morte, assim como a causa dela, sem precisar desta autópsia dos trouxas. Aplicou a poção necessária e soube o que houve. Seu primo morreu primeiro, em torno das 9:30h. Seu tio Válter às 14:50h e sua tia Petúnia às 14:52h. Todos pela maldição Avada Kedavra. Não deu para saber se foi aplicada alguma outra maldição ou feitiço antes.

- Tinha mais alguém lá? Digo, havia mais alguém morto na casa?

- Não, Harry. Só acharam os corpos dos três. Por que a pergunta?

Mas Harry não respondeu. Sua cabeça girava num turbilhão. A notícia o pegara completamente desprevenido. Nunca imaginaria que seus tios pudessem ser atacados, nunca mesmo. Para seu próprio espanto, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Estava sentindo uma coisa estranha. Odiava os tios e o primo, por tudo que sempre fizeram com ele, mas sentia-se extremamente triste. Deu uma última encarada na Professora e correu subindo as escadas. Hermione, Rony e Gina subiram atrás dele.

- Meninos! – gritou o Sr. Weasley, já ciente de tudo.

- Deixe eles, Arthur. – disse a Professora. – Ele precisa dos amigos agora.

Dentro do quarto de Rony, Harry enxugou as lágrimas, que teimavam em retornar aos seus olhos.

- Tudo bem cara, pode chorar. Eles eram sua família. – Rony disse.

- Pois é, minha única família, ou o que eu entendia de família. Vocês sabem o que eles representavam para mim. Vocês sabem que eu os desprezava, os detestava, mas eram a única ligação que eu ainda tinha com a minha família, minha mãe para ser mais exato. Ele levou todos eles, Ron, todos. Minha mãe, meu pai, Sirius, meus tios, meu primo...

- Harry – arriscou Gina, chegando perto dele – nós estamos aqui. Nós somos a sua família agora. – e deu-lhe um abraço.

Rony e Hermione chegaram mais perto e também abraçaram os dois. Ficaram ali, os quatro, sentindo o laço forte de amizade que tinham, representado apenas por um abraço fraterno. Logo depois, Harry sentou na cama e ficou pensativo. Ninguém teve coragem de falar mais nada e só sentaram ao lado do amigo.

- Não foi Voldemort pessoalmente quem os matou. – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Como assim? Como você sabe? – perguntou Hermione

- Mais calmo, Harry falou o que estava pensando:

- Voldemort não matou meus tios. Quero dizer, não diretamente. Ele mandou alguém fazer o servicinho sujo.

- Como você tem tanta certeza, cara? – perguntou Rony.

- A Professora disse que meu primo foi morto às 09:30h de hoje e não há como enganar esta poção que diz a hora da morte, certo? – e continuou – Às 09:20h foi a hora que eu desaparatei do meu quarto para vir para cá, portanto quem matou meu primo chegou neste meio tempo, 10min apenas, ou já estava lá.

- Será que havia alguém escondido na casa e você não viu? – arriscou Hermione.

- Aí que está! Eu acho que a pessoa já estava com meu primo nessa hora.

- Com seu primo? Como assim, Harry? – quis saber Gina.

- Eu não contei isso a vocês antes, por não achar relevante, mas agora, depois de tudo, acho que eles tentaram arquitetar uma coisa, mas não conseguiram o que planejaram. Eles queriam me pegar também e não só meus parentes.

- Como você sabe? Harry, conta logo! O que houve? – impacientou-se Hermione.

- Lembram que eu perguntei a McGonagall se havia mais algum corpo? Por isso eu deduzi. Hoje de manhã, depois que eu acordei, desci para tomar um café e encontrei meu primo na cozinha com uma garota. Ele disse que a tinha conhecido há poucos dias. Eu nunca a havia visto por lá, mas também eu nunca dei muita bola para quem freqüentava a casa ou fazia companhia ao meu primo. O fato é que ele disse que estavam namorando. Se ele morreu logo depois da hora em que vim para cá, consequentemente a garota seria a próxima, eles não a deixariam viva, mas parece que nada aconteceu a ela, nenhum outro corpo foi encontrado.

- E daí? Você acha que uma trouxa estava a serviço de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Talvez ela não fosse trouxa, Ron. – adiantou-se Hermione.

- É o que eu tenho certeza agora. – Harry continuou – quando eu a vi, achei que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas depois deixei isso para lá, afinal ela poderia ser parecida com qualquer uma, então ignorei os dois. Quando saí da cozinha me pareceu que ela me olhava, mas achei que fosse só impressão. Acho que ela estava lá para me pegar e levar até Voldemort, mas como eu vim para cá antes, ela simplesmente matou meu primo e aguardou até meus tios voltarem para acabar com eles também. – silenciou um momento e depois disse – Merlin! Talvez se eu ficasse mais um pouco, poderia ter salvado meu primo e meus tios.

- Ou morrido! – Gina falou – Isso a gente não iria agüentar – e abraçou-lhe.

- Isso! Ainda bem que você veio logo! – Rony acrescentou.

- Harry, você a achou parecida com alguém, mas com quem? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não tenho certeza. Talvez com algum aluno de Hogwarts, sei lá.

- Com certeza é parente de algum Comensal. Malfoy talvez. – Rony disse.

- Desta vez não foram os Malfoy, Ron. Eu lembro que ela tinha cabelos negros e era bem gordinha.

- Belatrix e Narcisa têm cabelos negros. – arriscou Gina.

Harry refletiu por um momento.

- Não sei, pode ser parente de qualquer um ou alguém usando a poção polissuco. Depois eu pensarei melhor nisso.

Após um tempinho sem ninguém dizer nada, Rony perguntou:

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Vamos descer. Apesar de tudo, quero pagar um funeral decente para meus tios. – disse.

Harry enterrou os tios e o primo em um cemitério trouxa, acompanhado de Gina, Hermione, Rony, mais Lupin e Moody que foram para dar proteção. No caminho de volta, ele pensava "Mal sabe aquele peçonhento que tudo o que ele faz só me dá mais força para eu acabar com ele."


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - O Casamento 

A notícia sobre a morte dos parentes de Harry foi uma ducha de água fria, quase comparada à morte de Dumbledore, semanas antes. Nem os gêmeos estavam fazendo tanta graça e preferiam passar quase todo o dia na loja deles, no Beco Diagonal. Por isso os dias subsequentes na Toca foram esquisitos para todos. A única coisa que alegrava era o casamento de Gui e Fleur e a notícia que saíra no Profeta Diário de que Hogwarts não fecharia. Com a aproximação do dia do casamento, o astral da casa estava melhorando e até se podia ouvir algumas risadas. Harry sentia que os Weasley estavam se desdobrando para fazê-lo se alegrar e ele agradecia internamente por isso. Com Gina e os amigos perto dele, sua vida parecia ser sempre mais feliz.

O dia do casamento enfim chegara e estava tudo pronto. Toda a arrumação na Toca havia sido feita pelos Weasley, com ajuda de Harry e Hermione. Estava tudo muito enfeitado e alegre. O noivo já estava aguardando no altar, juntamente com os padrinhos. Harry admirava a decoração quando sentiu Rony o cutucar.

- Veja ali, Harry! Amigas da Fleur!

Harry olhou para onde o amigo indicava. Havia umas 5 garotas sentadas entre os convidados. Ela deviam ter mais ou menos a idade da própria Fleur. Harry e Rony olhavam meio embasbacados para as meninas, que também os olhavam, cochichavam e davam risadinhas.

- Elas são... são... – Rony tentava falar.

- Veelas... – disse Harry.

- É...

Mas, de repente, uma coisa chamou a atenção de Harry, fazendo-o esquecer completamente as Veelas ali sentadas. "Ela" vinha andando até o altar.

- Gina... – ele murmurou.

- O quê? – disse Rony desviando o olhar.

Harry não ouvia o amigo, apenas sorria abobado para a visão da ruiva. Ela vestia-se lindamente com um vestido longo, rosa bem claro. O vestido era trançado nas costas e justo até a cintura, abrindo-se na parte de baixo. Seus cabelos estavam presos atrás de uma tiara brilhante e, para ele, ela parecia uma princesa.

- Sua irmã..., ela está...ela... – ele se virou para Rony.

Harry percebeu que os olhos do amigo estavam vidrados. Parecia até ter sido enfeitiçado. Harry então se deu conta do porquê. Sua amiga Hermione entrava logo atrás de Gina, o que ele não havia percebido a princípio. Conforme a tradição daqueles casamentos, as madrinhas usavam o mesmo modelo de vestido, porém a cor do dela era azul claro. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam em um coque, com fios propositadamente caídos pela testa e ombros. Ela também estava linda.

- Ron, você sabe algum feitiço para limpar baba de colarinho? – perguntou Harry.

- Hein? – ele se virou para o amigo, que ria da cara dele – Ah, pára com isso! Você também vai precisar, pelo que eu vi.

- Shhh, dá para vocês pararem de falar! – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Nesse momento Fleur entrou, acompanhada de seu pai. A Sra. Weasley chorava muito e era abraçada pelo marido. A cerimônia prosseguia, quando Harry ouviu um resmungo de Rony.

- O que foi, cara? – sussurrou Harry.

- O que foi? – disse irritado – Foi aquilo ali. – apontou com a cabeça – Antepenúltima fileira a direita, 5ª cadeira.

Quando Harry pousou seus olhos no local, entendeu na hora a irritação do amigo. Ali, sentado atrás de uma senhora de vestido roxo, no meio dos convidados da noiva, estava Vítor Krum. Pelo o que Harry podia ver, Krum não prestava muita atenção na cerimônia. Seu olhar estava focado diretamente em uma moça de cabelos e olhos castanhos que estava no altar, ao lado de Gina. Rony havia notado o mesmo e continuava praguejando baixinho.

- Como ele se atreve? Como pôde? Quem convidou esse cara?

- Shhh! – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Ron, fale baixo. – sussurrou Harry.

- Eu não me conformo, Harry. Olha lá! Ele está comendo ela com os olhos.

- Você também está, Ron.

- Mas eu..., eu..., ele não pode, não tem o direito.

- E você tem? – provocou Harry.

- Harry, de que lado você está?

- Shhhhhhhhhhh! – disseram juntos o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Gui e o celebrante.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, rapidamente surgiu uma pista de dança no local onde estavam as cadeiras. Vários casais já dançavam. Harry conversava com Fred e Jorge, em um canto, quando Rony se aproximou.

- Vocês viram a Hermione?

- Da última vez que eu vi, ela estava conversando com a Tonks. – respondeu Harry.

- E ele?

- Ele quem Roniquinho? – perguntou Fred.

- Ora quem? Krum, lógico! – disse emburrado e olhando para todos os lados.

- Eu não o vi. – disse Harry.

- Mas que droga! Quem convidou esse cara?

- Ron, os participantes do Tribruxo desenvolveram um certo tipo de afinidade. A Fleur deve ter convidado ele. – Harry falou.

- Está com ciúmes da Hermi-ô-ni-ni? – caçoou Jorge.

- Vai à mer...

Ronald! – exclamou a Gina, chegando. – Que modos! – disse abafando um riso.

- Gina, cadê a Mione? – ele perguntou.

- Ela estava ali com a Tonks.Aí depois o Vítor chegou e chamou ela para dançar.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Rony, gritando.

- Presta atenção maninho, só vou falar mais uma vez e devagar: O Ví-tor cha-mou e-la pa-ra dan-çar.

- Gina, eu não estou brincando. – ele reclamou.

- Ora, nem eu. Que parte você não entendeu então, Ron?

- Se é assim, então tá. Eu vou chamar uma das amiguinhas da Fleur para dançar também. – e saiu pisando duro.

- Ron, espera aí! – gritou Gina em vão.

- O que foi Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu disse que ele a chamou para dançar, mas não disse que ela aceitou, disse?

- Ih, agora já era, olha lá? – apontou Jorge.

Rony levava uma das Veelas para a pista. Harry, então, avistou Hermione. Ela vinha até eles, sozinha.

- Ué pessoal, por que não estão dançando?

- Você também não está. – Gina disse.

- É, o Vítor me chamou, mas eu não aceitei. Eu quero dançar com outra pess... – ela parou de falar abruptamente, olhando para a pista. Harry viu que ela avistara Rony e a amiga de Fleur dançando juntos.

Ele pôde notar o desapontamento no olhar da amiga. Pareceu-lhe até que seus olhos estavam marejados. Na verdade todos ali notaram.

- Hermione – começou Fred – você...

- Fred, sem brincadeiras agora! – pediu Gina.

- O que é isso, mana? Eu só ía perguntar a Hermione se ela me dá o prazer desta dança.

Harry sentiu que o gêmeo ficou com pena da garota e quis animá-la. Ele faria o mesmo se Fred não se adiantasse. Hermione agradeceu-o, mas disse que iria ao toalete. Harry pôde ver que ela enxugava o rosto. Odiou o amigo nesta hora. "Mas que droga, Ron!"

Tirando o fato de Rony estar ignorando Hermione completamente, a festa prosseguia sem problemas. Harry levou Gina até a pista e começou a dançar com ela. Rony continuava com a Veela, dançando sem parar.

- Eu não sabia que seu irmão era pé de valsa, Gina. – disse Harry com um sorriso.

- Nem eu! Deve ser este maldito "poder" que as Veelas possuem sobre o sexo masculino e que está afetando o meu irmão. Eu queria saber que tipo de poder é esse e se há um feitiço para podermos ficar igual. – disse ela, mirando a Veela, com ar de nojo.

- Pois se você quer saber, você não precisa de nada disso. Você não tem idéia do poder que tem sobre mim.

Imediatamente Gina voltou seus olhos para ele. Encarou-o sem piscar e deu um sorriso. Harry estava perdido no olhar da menina. Era como se houvesse apenas eles na pista. Sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-la. Sentir o gosto daqueles lábios era viciante. Então uma confusão chamou a sua atenção e a de todos. Rony parara de repente de dançar e gritava com alguém, com os punhos fechados. Harry e Gina se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegaram lá, a coisa já tinha acontecido. Para surpresa de Harry, Vítor Krum estava no chão, estuporado e Hermione chorava, abraçada a Rony.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – chegou Gui, juntamente com outros.

- Este..., este... – Rony estava tão nervoso que não conseguia falar.

- Ele..., ele...tentou me agarrar a força. – era Hermione quem falava - Eu tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele não parou e estava me machucando. Aí o Ron mandou ele me soltar... e ele...ele levantou a varinha para o Ron..., então eu tirei a minha varinha e estuporei ele... – disse voltando a abraçar Rony, soluçando.

- Mas esse não é o búlgaro, jogador de quadribol? – perguntou Gui.

- É ele mesmo! O filho da...

- Ron, por favor! – interrompeu Hermione.

- Ok, ok. – disse ele, ainda abraçado a garota.

Harry sentiu que a oportunidade havia sido perfeita. Parecia-lhe que os amigos não queriam se soltar daquele abraço "reconfortante". Não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso. "Quem sabe não engrena agora." Pensou ele.

- Gente, vamos nos afastar um pouco. – disse Lupin – Ele precisa se recuperar. Provavelmente ele abusou um pouquinho do Whisky de Fogo.

Tirando este incidente, a festa havia sido ótima. Gui e Fleur saíram para uma Lua-de-Mel na Suíça. A Sra. Weasley chorou tudo o que podia ao se despedir do seu primogênito, mas no final todos estavam felizes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 -O Pingente e o Holograma 

Após a festa e todos irem embora, Harry e os amigos se reuniram no quarto de Rony.

- Vocês já aprontaram tudo para amanhã? – perguntou Harry.

- Comigo já está tudo ok. – disse Hermione.

- Idem. – disse Rony.

- Ótimo! Temos que sair bem cedo, para não dar na pinta.

Neste momento Gina entrou no quarto.

- Harry – ela começou – posso falar com você?

- Claro! – ele disse.

- Em particular. – ela completou.

- Vamos, Ron! – disse Hermione levantando-se – Vamos deixá-los sozinhos!

- Não precisa Mione, a gente conversa no meu quarto. – a outra menina disse.

- Ok, então.

Harry foi com Gina ao quarto dela.

- Harry – ela disse quando fechou a porta do quarto – eu queria te dar uma coisa. Digo, para você levar consigo, nesta caça aos horcruxes. – e mostrou-lhe dois cordões com pingentes de gota, com um líquido no interior.

- O que é isso? – ele disse curioso, pegando um dos cordões.

- Estes pingentes estão na família Weasley há anos. Mamãe me deu quando eu fiz 15 anos. Ela disse para usá-los em casos especiais e acho que esse é um deles.

- Com certeza são mágicos, certo? O que eles fazem, Gina?

- Bem, eu nunca experimentei, mas mamãe disse que é um meio de comunicação muito eficiente entre os bruxos que estiverem usando o cordão. Coloque-o Harry.

- Harry colocou o cordão e viu que Gina fazia o mesmo com o outro.

- E agora?

- Bem, se você precisar falar comigo, basta segurar o pingente e falar o meu nome. Neste caso o meu pingente emitirá uma luz e eu saberei que você está tentando se comunicar. Eu então segurarei no meu pingente e..., bem..., vamos tentar para ver o que acontece. Vai até o banheiro, feche a porta e faça conforme eu falei.

Harry foi até o banheiro, trancou a porta, segurou o pingente e disse:

- Gina!

Não demorou muito e a imagem de Gina apareceu na sua frente, como um holograma. Os dois ficaram aturdidos por um momento. Ele do banheiro e ela do quarto, que Harry podia ver através do holograma. Ela estava sentada na cama.

- Gina, você me vê? Me ouve?

- Claro! É impressionante! Estou vendo você muito bem! – disse se levantando e tentando tocar no holograma.

- Eu também! Sensacional! – ele exclamou também tentando tocar no holograma, mas sua mão só segurava o ar – E como se corta o canal de comunicação?

- Basta você, ou eu, soltar o pingente.

- Estou voltando aí. – disse e soltou o pingente.

Na mesma hora a imagem de Gina evaporou. Harry voltou ao quarto da garota com um sorriso. Ela então disse:

- Mamãe me disse que este pingente pode fazer mais uma coisa. Numa situação de emergência, se uma das duas pessoas precisar sair de onde está, ela pode usar o próprio holograma.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele.

- Se você quebrar o pingente, e soltar este líquido, o holograma de torna um portal, Harry. Você pode entrar através dele e é transportado para onde está a outra pessoa.

- Gina, tem certeza que você quer me dar isso? Você pode precisar depois, na sua família.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Claro que eu quero dá-lo a você! Como eu vou saber em que encrencas vocês estão se metendo? – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- Bem, neste caso você vai me ajudar muito.

- Como?

- Você vai estar em Hogwarts. Você pode ser nossa espiã lá dentro e nos conseguir qualquer tipo de informação que precisarmos de lá.

- Bem, então acho que você finalmente conseguiu me encaixar nessa sua aventura. Achei que eu fosse ficar de fora, como uma inútil. – ela disse e olhou para o chão.

- Ei, ei – ele se aproximou e levantou seu queixo – Você sabe bem porque eu não quero envolvê-la muito nisso, não sabe?

- Harry, você já me explicou, mas dá a licença de eu não concordar? – disse chateada.

- Gina – ele a abraçou – eu sei o que você pensa disso tudo. Eu mesmo já refleti tanto sobre isso que às vezes acho que eu sou louco por ficar longe de você, mas nesse momento é preciso. Você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou em saber que eu vou poder te ver e falar com você no meio desta droga toda! Nem que seja por uma imagem no ar.

- Harry...

- Humm.

- Eu tenho muito medo de te perder.

- Ah, então você sabe agora como eu me sinto em relação a você. Mas, escuta, não pense nisso. – ele disse soltando-a do abraço e encarando-a – Eu garanto a você que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou achar os horcruxes e acabar com aquele maldito.

- E vai voltar?

- E vou voltar!

- Promete?

- Prometo! – disse colocando a mão no peito, como um juramento.

Gina enxugou algumas lágrimas do rosto e disse a ele:

- Harry... eu queria que você me deixasse uma lembrança sua...

- O quê?

- Eu... queria... Harry... fica comigo... agora.

- Gina... eu...

- Por favor... deixa eu ter você... seu amor... comigo. Eu ... eu preciso sentir você..., sentir você perto... Você... todo..., de corpo e alma.

Dizendo isso a menina enfeitiçou a porta contra qualquer tipo de perturbação e barulho. Vendo a cara do garoto, ela apenas murmurou:

- Que se dane as leis do Ministério e a minha proibição de usar magia.

- Então aproximou-se dele e o beijou. Um beijo quente, um beijo que o transportava para as mais deliciosas fantasias e delírios. Sua razão dizia que talvez não fosse certo, mas seu coração e seu corpo contradiziam todo e qualquer pensamento racional. Harry apenas se deixou levar naquela sensação. Abraçou e beijou Gina com a mais pura paixão e desejo contidos dentro de si. Lábios e línguas dançavam juntos na mais perfeita sintonia. Devagar eles foram se despindo. Harry olhava para o corpo da menina extasiado e admirado pelas suas mais perfeitas formas. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes sonhava em ver Gina daquele jeito e descobriu que o que via ía muito além da sua imaginação. Ela era linda. Seus corpos estavam quentes, febris. Ali, na cama dela, Harry e Gina estavam se descobrindo, se perdendo e se achando. Suas mãos, braços e pernas se ajustando, como se estivessem se conhecendo, se apresentando. E assim Gina foi sua e ele foi dela. Naquele momento ele soube que seus corpos juntos era a coisa mais deliciosa, mais maravilhosa, mais perfeita e mais certa do mundo.

Após um tempinho abraçados, Harry deu uma olhada no rosto da garota e viu que ela chorava.

- Gi, está tudo bem? Eu machuquei você, não foi? – disse com uma ponta de remorso.

- Não! - ela disse enxugando uma lágrima – Foi perfeito, meu amor! – ela olhou para ele e beijou o peito do garoto – Eu ainda não sei se eu estou chorando de emoção por estar assim com você, ou de tristeza por você ter que partir.

- Gi, eu... – mas ele não completou, pois do lado de fora ele ouvia vozes.

- Ron – era a voz de Hermione – deixa eles acabarem de conversar.

- Mas eles estão aí há quase duas horas, Hermione! – era Rony.

- E daí? Eles estão se despedindo.

- Que "despedida" demorada é essa?

- Ronald, francamente, você ainda não entende.

- E você entende?

- Uma garota sempre entende essas coisas. Isso se chama sensibilidade. Coisa que você não tem. Aliás, eu estou cansada de lhe dizer isso, não é?

No quarto, Harry e Gina colocavam as roupas rapidamente, e ajeitavam a cama, enquanto riam da discussão dos dois do lado de fora. Eles os ouviam, mas os amigos não.

- Hermione, com sensibilidade ou não, eu vou entrar neste quarto!

Quando Rony colocou a mão na maçaneta, Gina já havia retirado os feitiços e abria a porta.

- Mas que discussão é essa aqui fora? Vocês não tomam jeito mesmo, não é? – ela disse.

- Por que demoraram tanto nesse papinho? – Rony perguntou.

- Eu não posso me despedir do meu namorado, Ronald?

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Tudo ótimo, eu diria. – disse ela piscando para Harry.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para eles e Harry disfarçou.

- Vamos Ron, temos que dormir. Vamos acordar cedo amanhã.

- Ok, vamos. – disse ele indo para seu quarto e deixando as meninas para trás.

Harry trocou o pijama e deitou-se calado, mas nas nuvens. Gostaria muito de contar ao amigo o que se passara com ele, mas sendo a garota quem era, ele preferiu não tocar no assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto ele guardaria o segredo. Agora ele não era mais o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, agora ele era um homem.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 - A Despedida 

Harry quase não dormiu, recordando o que se passara entre ele e Gina. Quando olhou no relógio, viu 5h. Levantou-se rapidamente e tentou acordar o amigo.

- Vamos, cara. Daqui a pouco sua família acorda e ficará difícil a gente dar o fora.

- Humm ..., ok, ok... – Rony resmungou, virou para o outro lado e voltou a dormir.

- Ron, é sério!

Vendo que o amigo não abria os olhos, Harry apelou.

- Desculpa, cara. Aguamenti! – disse apontando a varinha para o amigo.

Uma jato de água imediatamente foi lançado no rosto do ruivo.

- Hein! O quê? Como? O que foi isso? – disse levantando num salto, assustado.

- Só assim mesmo, hein! – Harry disse rindo.

- Está maluco, Harry?

- Você não acordava, então tive que recorrer a medidas mais drásticas, digamos assim. – ele continuava rindo.

- Que horas são?

- Já são 5h! Vamos ver se Hermione já acordou.

Eles mudaram de roupa e saíram de fininho do quarto, já levando suas coisas. Ao passarem pelo quarto de Gina, ele estava aberto e as meninas não estavam lá. Se dirigiram para a cozinha e as encontraram sentadas à mesa, tomando café.

- Bom dia! – eles sussurraram.

- Bom dia! – elas responderam.

- Gina, você não precisava levantar tão cedo. – disse Harry.

- Claro que precisava, ou você acha que não daria um último beijo em você antes de irem embora.

- Irem embora? – disse uma voz vinda da porta.

- Sra. Weasley! – disse Hermione e Harry em uníssono.

- Mãe! – disseram Rony e Gina também ao mesmo tempo.

A Sra. Weasley chegou próximo aos garotos e os olhou com um misto de reprovação e tristeza.

- Vocês pensam que eu sou idiota, não é? Pensam que eu não sabia nada desse plano de vocês saírem por aí, atrás de só Merlin sabe o quê?

- Mamãe, eu... – Rony começou, mas Harry o interrompeu, levantando sua mão.

Deixe Ron, eu explico. – ele respirou fundo – Sra. Weasley, eu espero que me perdoe e compreenda as razões pelas quais eu não podia, e nem posso dizer o que estamos indo fazer. Antes de morrer, Dumbledore e eu saímos em uma missão. Ele descobriu algumas coisas e as compartilhou comigo, em segredo, porque ele confiou em mim e tinha certeza que eu era, e sou, a única pessoa que pode destruir Voldemort. Tem a ver com a profecia. Bem, agora que Dumbledore está morto, eu não posso deixar as coisas voltarem ao que eram antes, eu preciso e vou seguir nesta missão. Preciso continuar de onde paramos. Eu compreendo sua apreensão e seus motivos de tentar nos impedir, ainda mais que seu filho resolveu ir comigo. Quero que saiba que eu não estou o obrigando a nada, assim como Hermione também está indo de livre e espontânea vontade. A princípio, eu achei loucura levá-los comigo, mas no fundo eu sei que eu não seria Harry Potter se Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger não estivessem ao meu lado. Eles são meus melhores amigos, a minha família, e realmente não dá para ficar sem a ajuda deles. Eu não tenho como agir sem eles junto comigo. Eu...

- Harry – Molly interrompeu – eu não vim aqui para dar bronca, esbravejar ou tentar impedir nada.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos e ela continuou:

- Eu sabia que vocês iriam, que vocês precisariam fazer algo. Dumbledore deixou uma carta para mim e Arthur, antes de morrer. – e ela mostrou aos garotos.

_"Arthur e Molly Weasley,_

_Se estão lendo isso é porque agora não estou mais junto a vocês. Escrevi esta carta, pois sei que coisas muito importantes estão por vir. Coisas ruins, certamente, mas coisas boas também. Assim espero._

_Entramos em um tempo mais que nebuloso e precisaremos nos unir, mais do que nunca, para que possamos resgatar a paz. A Ordem precisará muito de vocês, assim como seus filhos mais novos. Sei que receiam colocá-los no meio desta guerra, mas eles já estão nela, quer queiram ou não. Todos estamos. Precisaremos da ajuda de todos, sem exceção. Eles já deram provas de serem corajosos o suficiente para nos ajudar. Quero que saiba que Harry Potter vai seguir o caminho e a incumbência que eu dei a ele. Infelizmente este menino carrega um fardo muito pesado, ele mesmo tem consciência de quem é e o que precisará fazer. Não o impeçam, por favor. Pelo contrário, peço que o ajudem em tudo que ele precisar. Sei que a preocupação deve afligir seus corações, mas para o que ele fará, ele precisará demais de seus amigos. Uma verdadeira amizade supera o medo e alivia a angústia. Por favor, deixem que seu filho Ronald o siga nesta missão. Se bem o conheço, a esta altura, ele já está pronto para acompanhá-lo, assim como a Srta. Granger. Deixe-os ir com a certeza que vocês os apoiarão. Eles irão mais tranqüilos. _

_Espero que o Ministério não tenha fechado Hogwarts, pois precisaremos da pequena Weasley lá dentro. Também deixei uma carta com instruções para Minerva, para que minha sala esteja a disposição dela e deles, se eles também precisarem. Lá eu guardo muitas coisas que podem ser de grande valia para todos. Basta saber procurar nos lugares certos. Tenho certeza que vai ser fácil, já que a Srta. Granger estará com eles._

_Molly, Arthur, eu confio em vocês._

_Do amigo,_

_Alvo Dumbledore" _

Harry olhou e tentou definir a expressão dos amigos após a leitura da carta. Gina estava boba com a confiança que Dumbledore depositara nela. Hermione sentiu um tanto de orgulho ao saber que o Diretor a considerava inteligente. Rony também estava radiante de ser chamado de corajoso. Harry então mirou a Sra. Weasley e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele devolveu-lhe a carta.

- Harry – ela segurou seus ombros – tome conta do meu menino. Não deixe que ele apronte nenhuma besteira. Você sabe como ele é impulsivo, principalmente quando está nervoso ou com raiva. – então ela lhe deu um daqueles abraços de quebrar costelas.

Ela se dirigiu a Hermione, que também tinha lágrimas espalhadas por toda a face.

- Hermione, você é a mais lúcida desse trio. Bote juízo na cabeça desses dois. Não deixe que eles metam os pés pelas mãos. – e se aproximou do ouvido dela falando uma coisa que Harry não pôde ouvir, mas que deixou Hermione corada. – Boa sorte! – ela completou e deu um beijo e um abraço na garota.

Então ela foi até o filho. Seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou forte e ficou um tempo assim, como se quisesse ter ele o maior tempo possível junto a si. Depois disse:

- Filho, eu sei que você já é um homem, mas para mim você será sempre criança, você sabe. Por mais que os pais queiram os filhos sempre ao lado, nós sabemos que, uma hora, temos que cortar o cordão umbilical. Ron, por mais medo e preocupação que estou sentindo agora, saiba que estou muito orgulhosa de você, ainda mais sabendo a confiança que Dumbledore tinha em vocês. Saiba que nós estamos e estaremos sempre aqui. Nunca hesite, um segundo sequer, em nos procurar. Nem que seja para pedir colo, para chorar. Por mais durão que você aparente ser, eu sei que você tem sentimentos fortes aí dentro. Não esconda-os, meu filho. Nós te amamos. Vá com Deus! – e beijou-o.

Todos choravam, sem exceção. O Sr. Weasley também apareceu e se despediu deles. Gina abraçou o irmão.

- Te cuida, meu irmão.

- Você também! – e ele deu-lhe um beijo.

Ela depois se despediu de Hermione. Quando foi até Harry, todos saíram da cozinha, deixando-os a sós.

- Lembra o que você me prometeu? Não me faça ter que ir atrás de você para te estuporar, hein? – ela disse rindo, mas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Me espere que eu volto. – Harry a abraçou e depois disse no seu ouvido – Te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

E eles se beijaram. Um beijo encharcado de lágrimas, mas encharcado de paixão e amor. Eles se soltaram.

- Preciso ir.

- Eu sei. – ela olhou para o chão e depois o encarou – Então é até logo.

- Isso, é um até logo. Eu vou tentar me comunicar com você todos os dias, pelo pingente. Você vai ter que aturar um holograma com a minha cara quase que diariamente.

- Vou adorar! – ela riu.

- Veja, quero que fique com isso. – disse entregando-lhe o Mapa do Maroto – Você vai precisar dele em Hogwarts. Peça a Fred e Jorge para explicar a você como se usa. Cuida da Edwiges para mim. – ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido e saiu porta a fora.

No jardim, Hermione disse:

- Meninos, vocês precisarão segurar no meu braço para aparatarmos. Nunca fui com ninguém, mas acho que não haverá dificuldade.

- Eu já carreguei Dumbledore comigo, não há muita diferença. – Harry tranqüilizou-a.

Deram um último aceno aos Weasley e desaparataram.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 - Na Casa de Hermione**

Assim que aparataram, Hermione levou os garotos até o quarto para que colocassem suas coisas lá.

- Aqui é o meu quarto. Vejam, há uma cama extra embaixo da minha. Vocês podem ficar aqui. Eu fico no quarto dos meus pais.

- Não queremos tirar você do seu quarto, Mione. – disse Harry.

- Não se preocupe. – ela olhou para eles sorrindo – A não ser que vocês prefiram dormir juntinhos na cama de casal deles.

- Não! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, bem! Então está decidido! – ela disse pegando algumas roupas no seu armário e carregando para o quarto dos pais.

Harry e Rony ficaram um pouco olhando a decoração do quarto da garota. Havia uma estante lotada de livros, uma cômoda com uma coisa em cima que Harry explicou a Rony ser um abajur, juntamente com algumas fotos. A maioria era deles três em Hogwarts, Hogsmesde ou na Toca. Do outro lado havia uma pequena TV com um aparelho de DVD player. Harry prometeu a Rony explicar a ele depois o que eram os aparelhos. Havia alguns quadros na parede em frente à cama. Rony se espantou, pois as figuras não se moviam.

- São pinturas trouxas Ron. – explicou Harry.

Para completar, havia um pequeno banheiro. Os garotos largaram as mochilas e vassouras e desceram. Hermione estava na cozinha preparando algo.

- Com a despedida de hoje cedo, só deu tempo de bebericar um gole de café. Vocês então, nem isso! Vou fazer algo para a gente comer, antes de qualquer coisa.

Não demorou muito, ela colocou na mesa ovos mexidos e torradas, junto com suco de laranja. Eles devoraram a comida, famintos. Ainda sentados, Harry disse:

- Hermione, você está pensativa. O que houve?

- Estava pensando na carta que Dumbledore deixou para os pais do Ron.

- O que tem? – perguntou Rony mastigando uma torrada.

- Não sei se vocês repararam a mesma coisa que eu.

- O quê?

- É uma pena que não a tenhamos trazido conosco. Escutem, em várias colocações que fez, Dumbledore usou o tempo presente ou futuro.

- Ah não! Aula de inglês agora não, Mione!

- Não fala asneira Ronald! Pensem bem nisso, se Dumbledore sabia que morreria quando escreveu a carta, por que ele se incluiu na ação? Ele usou "precisaremos nos unir", "possamos resgatar" "todos estamos". Entendem? 1ª pessoa do plural, presente e futuro.

- Você decorou a carta? – Perguntou Rony aturdido.

- Não! Apenas tenho boa memória.

- Como se já não soubéssemos... – ele suspirou – mas eu ainda não estou entendendo. – completou o garoto.

- Estou querendo dizer que parece que Dumbledore ainda está por aí. Não parece que se foi. É como se ele estivesse entregando isso na carta. Você me entende Harry? – virou-se para o garoto.

- Mione, eu entendi, mas talvez tenham sido apenas expressões aleatórias, não quis significar nada. Você se esqueceu que eu vi aquele seboso matá-lo?

- É... bem... talvez não signifique nada mesmo, mas... ah deixa para lá! Acabem logo que eu quero mostrar algo a vocês.

Os meninos foram com Hermione até uma saleta que, ao que parecia, funcionava como um escritório ou gabinete. Era repleto de livros. Em um canto havia uma mesa com computador e impressora. Hermione ligou o computador.

- Vejam! - ela disse mostrando vários arquivos em uma pasta chamada Hogwarts.

- O que são estes arquivos? – perguntou Harry.

- Sempre que estou em casa, nos feriados ou nas férias, eu escrevo tudo o que acontece conosco. Tudo que descobrimos ou fizemos. Para não perdermos o fio da meada deste emaranhado chamado guerra. Há também anotações sobre as aulas e tudo que eu acho relevante guardar. – ela respondeu.

- Puxa! Que coisa legal! – disse Rony olhando a tela – Tudo fica registrado aqui nesta caixa? – ele deu uma tapinha no monitor.

- Fica no HD. Aqui dentro. – ela mostrou o gabinete do computador – A gente explica melhor uma outra hora.

- Mas o que está escrito neste arquivo chamado Ronald ponto doc? – ele apontou para a tela curioso.

- Nada! – ela corou e mudou rapidamente de tela.

Harry segurou uma risada.

- Mas você tem algo escrito com meu nome aí! – ele insistiu.

- Tem do Harry também, do Neville, da Gina. São só registros.

- Eu não vi meu nome aí. – Harry provocou.

- Você não viu direito! Ah, olha vamos ao que interessa e ao que eu vim mostrar. – ela abriu um arquivo chamado "Morte de Dumbledore" e outro com o nome de "Horcruxes"

- O que tem aí Hermione? – Harry perguntou.

- Tudo o que você nos contou a respeito desta busca aos Horcruxes. Tudo o que Dumbledore descobriu está aqui. E neste outro arquivo, eu escrevi tudo o que você viu acontecer quando Dumbledore morreu e tudo o que se passou depois disso. Devem haver ainda algumas coisas que você omitiu ou não lembrou de contar. Acho importante que você procure se recordar e veja se falta algo aqui. Precisaremos muito disso. Por que você não senta e dá uma olhada. Se você lembrar de alguma coisa, relevante ou não, acrescente aí. Eu vou buscar uns livros lá em cima. – e saiu.

- Harry, essa menina às vezes me assusta. – disse Rony.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Ela pensa em tudo! – concluiu ele.

- Ron, parece até que você não conhece a Hermione! Não se acostumou ainda? Ainda bem que ela está do nosso lado. Imagine se ela fosse da Sonserina?

- Deus me livre! Imagina como eles seriam? E aquele idiota do Malfoy? – ele ficou vermelho – Talvez estivesse até namorando ela! – ele cerrou os punhos.

- Calma Ron, foi só um pensamento.

- Eu sei, mas só de pensar no Malfoy encostando a mão na Mione, eu...

- Quem vai encostar a mão em mim aí? – perguntou ela, chegando na sala.

- Ninguém! Você está ouvindo demais! – Rony se apressou em responder, com as orelhas em fogo.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas não retrucou. Pousou alguns livros na mesa.

- Harry, você não se lembrou de nada? – perguntou ela, quando viu que Harry não digitara nada.

- Eu acho que está bem completo isso aqui. Se eu lembrar, a gente acrescenta depois. – ele disse.

- Ok então.

- Mas como a gente vai ler isso depois? A gente vai ter que levar o contupador junto? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Computador, Ron! – corrigiu ela – Não! Não precisaremos levá-lo. A gente imprime o arquivo. – ela disse dando o comando de impressão.

Para espanto do garoto, uma máquina ao lado começou a "cuspir" folhas brancas com letrinhas pretas.

- É só a impressora, Ron. – riu Harry.

Nesse momento, o pingente no peito de Harry começou a emitir uma luz azul.

- O que é isso brilhando no seu peito? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, esqueci de mostrar para vocês. Gina me deu. Vejam só! – ele disse segurando o pingente.

De repente, a imagem de Gina apareceu de corpo inteiro na frente dos garotos.

- Mas que diab...

- Olha a boca irmãozinho! – disse Gina no holograma.

- Gina! Isso é... é...

- Fantástico, não é amiga? – disse elaà Hermione.

- Mas como..., como?

Harry e Gina explicaram tudo aos dois.

- Uau! É realmente impressionante! – disse Hermione – Eu nunca tinha lido sobre isso.

Harry virou-se para a imagem da menina e disse:

- Não agüentou nem 3 horas sem me ver, hein?

- Bem, posso dizer que há um pouco de verdade aí, mas não é só por isso que eu estou me comunicando. Lupin saiu daqui agora há pouco. Queria falar com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Isso! Ele ficou indignado porque meus pais deixaram vocês saírem por aí, mas mamãe mostrou a carta de Dumbledore e ele pareceu compreender.

- Mas o que ele queria falar comigo?

- Ontem a Sra. Figg esteve lá na Rua dos Alfeneiros para checar como estava o ambiente, depois do que houve com seus tios. Parece que dois homens bateram lá na casa dela, procurando por você.

Harry olhou confuso para Hermione e Rony e depois voltou a falar com Gina.

- Mas quem estaria procurando por mim? Eram Comensais, Gina?

- Não! Eram trouxas! A Sra. Figg disse que eles se identificaram como divigados, dovogados, não lembro o nome direito.

- Advogados, Gina? – arriscou Hermione.

Isso! Advogados! Eram advogados dos seu tios, Harry. Eles disseram que a casa era de propriedade da sua tia Petúnia e você, como único parente vivo, é, a partir de agora, o novo proprietário do nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. A chave está com a Sra. Figg. Se bem que você não vai precisar muito da chave para entrar, não é? – ela deu um sorriso.

Harry ficou aturdido por um momento e disse meio ríspido:

- Não quero aquele lugar! Quero que aquilo pegue fogo, que exploda, qualquer coisa. Eu odeio aquela casa!

- Calma, não precisa descarregar em mim! Eu sou só a porta-voz da notícia! – disse Gina com as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpe. – ele disse – É que isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu nem sabia que a minha tia era a dona da casa. Achei que fosse do tio Válter. De qualquer forma, avise a Lupin que eu assino qualquer coisa para me desfazer daquele lugar.

- Harry, acho que você está se precipitando. – falou Hermione.

- O quê?

- Pense bem. Aquele lugar esteve sob proteção por 16 anos, desde que você foi morar lá. Nada, nem ninguém poderia ferir você, enquanto estiv...

- Hermione, essa proteção acabou no dia em que fiz 17 anos! – interrompeu o garoto.

- Eu sei, eu sei, deixa eu terminar! Dumbledore fez o feitiço com data para acabar. Mas uma magia forte assim, deixa marcas Harry. Sua mãe deu a vida dela por você. Você sobreviveu por causa do amor da sua mãe. Por isso Dumbledore escolheu a família dela para abrigar você. Sangue Harry! Sua tia tinha o mesmo sangue da sua mãe!

- O que você quer dizer, Hermione? – Rony perguntou, curioso.

- Que talvez possa haver algum tipo de ligação. – ela se virou para Harry – Eu sei que você não gostava dela e odeia aquele lugar, mas acho que você deveria dar uma olhada no local. Sei lá! Dar uma vasculhada na casa, ver se há algo que ligue à sua mãe ou até aos seus avós, que você não sabe quase nada. Não custa, Harry.

- Eu acho que a Mione tem razão, meu amor. – era Gina quem falava.

- Bem, eu tenho que concordar. – disse Rony – Podemos ir até lá, damos uma olhada e depois você faz o que quiser com a propriedade. É sua mesmo.

Os três ficaram olhando para ele aguardando uma posição. Ele pensou um pouco.

- Ok, Hermione está certa. Para variar né? Vamos até lá! Mas vamos logo, para sair logo também, porque não quero muito contato com aquele lugar.

- Está bem! – disse Hermione e se virou para Rony – Venha Ron, vamos nos preparar para sair! – ela completou, puxando o braço do garoto.

- Mas eu já estou pronto! E você também! – ele disse.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ai Ronald, francamente! Você não entende mesmo as entrelinhas das coisas. Não tem desconfiômetro? – finalizou arrastando Rony para fora da saleta.

- Desconfiômetro? É algum aparelho trouxa? – Rony conseguiu dizer antes de sair.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Claramente Hermione queria deixá-lo sozinho para conversar com Gina. A ruiva então falou:

- Meu irmãozinho continua lerdinho, lerdinho, o coitado.

Harry riu.

- Harry – Gina disse – você estava certo. Eu já morrendo de saudades!

- Eu também!

Ele levantou a mão tentando tocá-la através do holograma. A menina fez o mesmo e, por um instante, pareceu que suas mãos se tocariam, mas Harry só sentiu o ar. Viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da menina. Ele também sentia-se triste, mas procurou se fazer de forte e tentou animá-la.

- Bem, ainda bem que você não conseguiu tocar minha mão, acabei de sair do banheiro e não a lavei. – brincou ele.

- Harry, seu bobo! – ela riu, enxugando a lágrima.

- Gina, nós vamos tentar acabar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível. Também não quero ficar longe de você. Olha, amanhã você vai para Hogwarts e vai ter outras coisas para pensar. Vai desanuviar um pouco.

- É, você tem razão. Vai lá, não vou ficar atrasando vocês. Boa sorte!

- Te amo! – ele disse.

- Também! Tchau! – ela lançou um beijo para ele, soltou o pingente e a imagem sumiu.

Harry olhou absorto para o local onde estava o holograma. "Ficar longe dela vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei." Pensou ele. Tentou afastar isso da cabeça e saiu da saleta atrás dos amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 - ****O Segredo de Petúnia**

Harry, Rony e Hermione aparataram diretamente na sala dos Dursley. Na verdade, agora, era do garoto. Continuava tudo como Harry tinha deixado na manhã que saíra. Quase tudo na verdade. Agora seu primo não estava lá e nem os tios iriam voltar. Os três olharam em volta, sem saber direito o que procurar ou onde procurar.

- Acho melhor subirmos. Vamos dar uma olhada lá em cima. – chamou Harry já se dirigindo à escada.

Ao chegarem ao corredor, Harry viu que a porta do quarto dos tios estava fechada. Na verdade eles sempre deixavam assim quando saíam. Provavelmente para que Harry não entrasse. Mal sabiam eles que Harry nunca teve o menor interesse naquele quarto. De qualquer forma, agora era diferente.

- Alohomora – disse ele e a porta se escancarou.

O quarto era simples, mas muito bem arrumado e limpo. A cama de casal tinha a colcha impecavelmente esticada. O armário ainda conservava o lustre que sua tia dava praticamente todos os dias. Assim como a cômoda.

- Vou dar uma checada aqui no armário. Por que vocês não olham as gavetas da cômoda.

Harry começou a remexer no armário. Roupas e mais roupas que ele chegava para os lados para ver o que tinha embaixo e atrás. Do lado do seu tio havia alguns jornais velhos, uma caixa com alguns charutos, que Harry nem sabia que ele gostava, um aparador de bigodes e alguma coisas do trabalho do tio. Do lado da sua tia havia uma caixa com algumas jóias sem valor, esmaltes, alguns livros trouxas de culinária e uma revista de fofocas televisivas. Só estava encontrando coisas sem importância. De repente ouviu um baque. Virou-se e viu uma das gavetas da cômoda caída no chão e Rony vermelho como os cabelos.

- Ronald! Mais cuidado! Olha, você espalhou tudo pelo chão! – ralhou Hermione.

- Ah, desculpe! Quando eu tirei ela de lá para ver, não sabia que estava tão pesada! – disse e começou a catar as coisas e colocá-las de volta na gaveta, ainda no chão.

Harry mirou as tranqueiras caídas. "Mais coisas sem importância" Ele pensou. Mas de repente um detalhe chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Espere aí Ron! O que é isso aqui? – disse ele se abaixando junto ao ruivo.

Em um dos cantos da gaveta, Harry viu que a madeira do fundo havia soltado com a queda e havia uma coisa por baixo. Ele enfiou a mão pelo canto e suspendeu a madeira. Ela soltou-se por todos os cantos e Harry a retirou.

- Um fundo falso! – Hermione balbuciou se abaixando junto a eles.

Debaixo da madeira havia diversos envelopes de cartas presos com um barbante em dois pacotes distintos e um pequeno caderno. Harry apanhou um dos pacotes e removeu o barbante, enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo com o outro. Rony pegou o caderno.

- Vejam, o emblema de Hogwarts! – Harry deu uma olhada rápida nos envelopes – São de Dumbledore! – exclamou surpreso.

- H-Harry – gaguejou Hermione – Essas... aqui... são da s-sua m-mãe!

- O quê? – disse largando as outras e pegando as que estavam com Hermione.

- Meu Deus! Minha mãe se correspondia com a minha tia, mesmo depois de casada! – ele disse vendo as datas.

Imediatamente começou a ler uma delas:

_"Londres_

_08 de Dezembro de 1979_

_Petúnia,_

_Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz! Estou grávida! Descobri essa semana. Na verdade já desconfiava, mas depois tive a certeza. Estou com cerca de 5 semanas. Ah, minha irmã, estou tão feliz! Tiago também está radiante. Já estamos fazendo planos para a arrumação do quarto do bebê. Bem que você podia ajudar, você é tão boa em arrumações. Mas sei que seu marido mataria você se soubesse que você estava ajudando gente, como ele diz mesmo? Da minha laia? Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer você passar por isso. _

_Tiago torce por um menino, sabe como são os homens não é? Para mim tanto faz. Só espero que tenha muita saúde e se torne uma pessoa bondosa, honesta, de caráter e, acima de tudo, corajosa. Petúnia, você não tem idéia do que está se passando em nosso mundo. Há um Bruxo das Trevas muito poderoso por aí, aliciando muitos outros para se unirem a ele. Eles vêm barbarizando, matando outros bruxos, destruindo propriedades. Um absurdo. Eu tenho muito medo. Às vezes fico pensando se seria bom colocar uma criança nesse mundo para enfrentar isso tudo. É um futuro tão incerto. Logicamente, quando olho para minha barriga, esse pensamento logo vai embora e olha que a minha barriga está do mesmíssimo tamanho ainda. Ele, ou ela, é tão pequenininho, tão frágil, mas eu já amo tanto essa criança. Nunca imaginei que existisse um amor assim, minha irmã. Você sabe como é, está no fim da sua gravidez. _

_Quando você me responder, mande sugestões de nomes! Com certeza serão melhores dos que o Tiago quer colocar. Imagina que, se for menina, ele quer chamá-la de Aplicínia! Disse que é o nome de uma das bisavós dele. Vê se pode! _

_Bem, não vou esticar muito mais aqui. Só queria mesmo te dar a grande notícia que você vai ser titia!_

_Um grande beijo da sua irmã,_

_Lilian Potter"_

Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Pegou outra carta.

_"Londres_

_25 de Agosto de 1980._

_Petúnia,_

_Milhões de desculpas não serão suficientes para que você me perdoe pela demora em respondê-la. Como eu havia lhe contado na carta anterior, os tempos estão cada vez mais difíceis. Tiago e eu estivemos muito ocupados no Ministério. Nunca houve tanto trabalho por lá. As coisas não andam bem mesmo, ainda mais que 2 funcionárias saíram para terem neném juntas, eu e Alice Longbottom. Nasceu, Petúnia! É UM MENINO! Assim como o seu! Nasceu saudável, dia 31 de Julho! Depois de algumas dúvidas quanto aos nomes, resolvemos aceitar uma de suas sugestões. O nome que mais gostamos foi Harry. Ele se chama Harry James Potter. Pomposo não? O moleque mama muito, está acabando comigo! Brincadeira, lógico. Ele é tão lindo, minha irmã. Tem os cabelos do Tiago e os meus olhos. Estou louca que você o conheça. Aliás, estamos para nos mudar. Depois do batizado do bebê, vamos para um local chamado Godric's Hollow. Eu não vou lhe dar o endereço completo, por enquanto, para sua própria proteção. Na verdade, vamos nos esconder. Como eu disse acima, Petúnia, as coisas estão muito ruins na comunidade bruxa e o pior, existe um boato de uma profecia feita sobre um menino que nasceria por essa época e que iria enfrentar de igual para igual o tal bruxo das trevas. Estou com muito medo minha irmã, mas torço que não seja o Harry. Esse louco já veio atrás da gente quando eu estava grávida, mas escapamos. Ele também foi atrás de outros. Ele é insano, minha irmã. _

_De qualquer forma, o pequeno Harry é a nossa alegria nestes momentos difíceis. Bem, eu comentei sobre o batizado. Ele vai ser na semana que vem, aqui em casa mesmo. Tiago convidou um grande amigo dele para ser padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Eu quero muito que você seja a madrinha dele, Petúnia. Dê um jeito, invente uma desculpa, mas venha no batizado dele. Esperamos por você. _

_Saudades da sua irmã,_

_Lilian Potter"_

Harry deu uma olhada rápida nas datas das outras cartas.

- Essa foi a última que ela enviou. – ele murmurou aos amigos com lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

- Harry... – Hermione se aproximou e abraçou-o.

- Minha t-tia... eu acho...que ela... ela era... minha madrinha. Meu n-nome é Harry por sugestão d-dela.

Rony e Hermione olharam espantados para ele. Harry mostrou a última carta para eles.

- Por que minha tia escondeu tudo isso de mim. Por quê?

- As pessoas que poderiam lhe dizer isso, infelizmente não estão mais aqui. – disse a amiga – Seus pais, sua própria tia, Sirius e Dumbledore.

- Talvez a gente consiga saber mais. – interrompeu Rony – Isso aqui é o diário dela! – disse sacudindo o pequeno caderno achado junto às cartas.

- Harry – começou Hermione – talvez fosse melhor levarmos tudo isso lá para casa. Você pode ler com mais calma.

- Claro, claro!

Eles deram mais uma olhada nos pertences da tia, mas não encontraram nada mais de relevante. Resolveram ir embora e desaparataram. Chegando em casa, a garota fez algo para almoçarem. Após o almoço, Harry se trancou no quarto de Hermione e ficou lendo as cartas de Dumbledore e de sua mãe, além do diário da tia, e deixou Hermione mostrando a Rony o funcionamento do computador.

Bem mais tarde Harry desceu.

- Pensei que não fosse conseguir mais entrar naquele quarto. – Rony tentou brincar e recebeu um olhar desaprovador da amiga..

Harry estava triste. Não chorava, mas tinha uma expressão vazia.

- E então? – ela perguntou.

- Realmente minha tia era minha madrinha, junto com Sirius.

- Por que será que não contaram sobre isso?

- Segundo eu entendi, todo este segredo era pela própria segurança da minha tia e da família dela, além de mim mesmo.

- Ainda não entendo, Harry – disse Rony.

- De acordo com o que a minha tia escreveu no diário, a morte dos meus pais foi o que provocou tudo isso, lógico. Ela aceitou me acolher na casa dela, mas não falaria nada para mim. Dumbledore explicou a ela sobre o feitiço de proteção e tal e pediu que ela escondesse minhas origens, pelo menos até que eu fizesse 11 anos.

- Mas por que ela te tratava tão mal?

- Segundo o diário, no início não foi bem assim. Ela escondia as coisas do meu tio, mas procurava me dar de tudo. Porém acho que ela foi ficando desequilibrada com o passar dos anos. Já não escrevia coisa com coisa. Resolveu dedicar-se somente ao próprio filho e ao marido e isso acabou fazendo com que as coisas ficassem difíceis para mim. Acho que no fundo ela não superou a morte da minha mãe e acabou por eleger o culpado: Eu! Na teoria absurda dela, se eu não fosse o bebê chave da tal profecia, minha mãe não teria morrido. Em outras palavras: eu não deveria ter nascido.

Os amigos olharam para ele pesarosos.

- Harry, pelo menos você sabe agora que ela tinha amor pela sua mãe. Claro que não justifica o modo que ela te tratava, mas... – Hermione disse e depois continuou – Não entendo porque Sirius não contou a você.

- Porque ele não sabia que ela era minha tia. Foi dito a ele que ela era uma amiga de infância da minha mãe. Como eu nunca questionei a ele sobre minha madrinha, ele não mencionou.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Olhem, por que não esquecemos isso um pouco. Eu quero tomar banho. Posso ir até lá, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro, vai lá! – ele respondeu.

Hermione então disse:

- Harry, andei conversando com o Ron sobre estes livros. – ela disse mostrando os livros que havia pego pela manhã.

- Ron conversando sobre livros? Como eu perdi essa? – disse mais animado.

- Pois é, às vezes eu consigo amolecer a cabeça-dura dele. – ela riu – Bem, o fato é que nós concordamos em um ponto: os livros que temos não serão suficientes.

- Como assim?

- Bem, precisaremos de livros mais específicos, que não achamos normalmente nas livrarias normais, se é que me entende.

- Seção restrita de Hogwarts?

- Lá deve ter, mas não sei se a Gina teria acesso.

- O que sugere?

Ela disse de pronto:

- Travessa do Tranco!

- Ficou louca? – Harry exclamou surpreso.

- Devem ser os anos de convivência com vocês.

- Mione, aquele lugar é horrível. Eu já caí lá uma vez quando tinha 12 anos e ano passado fomos atrás de Malfoy. Você lembra?

- Eu lembro bem. – ela disse – Mas Harry, estamos no meio de uma guerra, nem sempre, ou melhor, quase nunca, encontraremos lugares decentes e bonitinhos, ou bruxos bonzinhos e arrumadinhos. Muito pelo contrário!

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Amanhã? – ele perguntou.

- Combinadíssimo! – ela respondeu sorrindo – Agora é melhor subirmos. Não sei se o Ron vai entender bem como funciona um chuveiro elétrico. É melhor você dar uma olhada lá. – completou.

- Aaaahhh! – ele ouviram o ruivo gemer alto – Hermiooooneeeee!

- Viu? – ela comentou e os dois subiram as escadas dando risadas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 - Travessa do Tranco**

A noite foi tranqüila. Eles só ficaram conversando e viram TV. Já no quarto, Hermione deu lençóis, fronhas e travesseiros para eles. Após arrumarem as camas, Rony disse:

- Harry, eu gostaria de dormir na...

- Cama da Mione? – ele completou pelo amigo.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque ela deve ter o cheiro da Hermione e você quer dormir sentindo o aroma dela.

- Shhh, fala baixo! Você quer que ela ouça? – perguntou ele vermelho.

- Então eu acertei?

- É..., bem..., mais ou menos. Quero dizer... eu queria... assim... dormir na mesma cama em que ela costuma dormir.

- Mesmo que ela não esteja junto?

- Ah, pára com isso, vai! – depois disse – Você se incomoda?

- É toda sua! – disse Harry deitando-se na cama extra.

Depois de um tempo, Harry perguntou:

- Ron, por que você não fala para ela o que sente?

- Nem pensar! Ficou maluco?

- Maluco? Maluco vai ficar você, se continuar assim. Experimenta, cara! Fala para ela!

- Ah, vou dormir! Boa noite! – disse o garoto e virou-se.

- Boa noite, então. – Harry respondeu, apagando o abajur.

Eles caíram no sono imediatamente. Harry teve um sono conturbado. Sonhou que estava na sede da Ordem e Sirius o mandava limpar tudo. Depois ele viu Gina tentando arrancar o quadro da Sra. Black da parede, sem sucesso, enquanto a velha berrava impropérios no ouvido da menina. De repente Sirius aparece novamente, arrastando Monstro pelas vestes e mandando a mãe calar a boca, senão arremessaria o elfo para Bicuço saborear. De novo ele viu Gina, desta vez com Rony e Hermione, tentando arrancar o quadro. Logo depois apareceu um homem muito parecido com Sirius, que disse aos meninos que eles precisariam das palavras mágicas. Então ele escutou um forte barulho e se deu conta que era Rony quem roncava forte. Acordou chateado, pois se tinha uma coisa que ele queria muito, era retirar o maldito quadro da Sra. Black daquela parede e talvez aquele sonho o ajudasse. Não conseguiu mais dormir e ficou pensativo até amanhecer. Quando levantou, Rony ainda roncava. Ele tomou um banho e desceu. Encontrou Hermione sentada na cozinha lendo o Profeta Diário e com uma expressão nada agradável.

- Bom dia! – disse ele.

- Bom dia! Pelo menos assim espero, Harry! Veja! – ela atirou o jornal para ele.

Ele leu:

_"MADRUGADA SANGRENTA EM AZKABAN_

_Após uma batalha que deixou alguns mortos e vários feridos, Comensais da Morte conseguiram libertar diversos colegas, seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Segundo o Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, todos os Comensais foram libertados. Ele disse que nenhum lugar está seguro e pediu às pessoas que tomem muito cuidado ao saírem de casa. "Azkaban está com os dias contados. A prisão não é mais segura" – palavras do Ministro." _

- Aquilo já não tem essa segurança toda há muito tempo. Quantas fugas já vimos acontecer nos últimos anos? – Hermione comentou assim que Harry olhou para ela.

- O idiota do Rufus disse que nenhum lugar está seguro agora. Será que ele está em outro planeta? Nenhum lugar está seguro já há bastante tempo. – ele comentou – Hermione, você ainda quer ir à Travessa do Tranco? – perguntou preocupado.

- Claro! Além do mais, acho que eles não atacariam lá. Se tiverem que atacar, será o próprio Beco Diagonal.

- Bom dia! – Rony apareceu bocejando e ainda vestindo seu pijama.

- Bom dia! Estávamos aguardando você. Senta aí! – disse a menina.

Hermione serviu o café, enquanto Harry mostrava o jornal ao garoto.

- Você acha que eles atacariam o Beco? A loja dos meus irmãos está lá. Eu fico com medo. – ele disse.

- A essa altura o Ministério deve estar espalhando os aurores por diversos lugares, inclusive o Beco Diagonal, Hogwarts, Hogsmesde e a estação King's Cross. Esqueceram que hoje é o dia do embarque dos alunos?

Harry se lembrou de Gina, mas tinha certeza que a garota estaria segura, afinal os Weasley e mais os aurores estariam lá.

- Ron, vai mudar de roupa para irmos! – pediu a menina, assim que todos acabaram o café da manhã.

- Vocês pretendem entrar lá com essas roupas quase trouxas? – disse ele apontando para as vestes dos amigos.

Harry e Hermione miraram as próprias roupas.

- Acho que você tem razão. É melhor levarmos capas com capuz. Não seria legal alguém nos reconhecer, seria? – disse Harry.

Então os três se trocaram.

- Vamos aparatar nos fundos do Caldeirão Furado, ok? – disse Hermione – Harry, você leva o Ron. – ela completou.

- Por que não posso ir com você? – perguntou o ruivo de repente, arrependendo-se e corando fortemente.

Hermione olhou surpresa para o garoto e não conseguiu dizer nada. Harry então falou:

- Mione, leva o Ron. Ele prefere ir com alguém que já tem a licença.

Rony fez um olhar de agradecimento ao amigo por tirá-lo do embaraço.

- Ok, então! – ela disse disfarçando e ajeitando a capa.

Harry pôde notar um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios dela.

- Vem Ron! – ela disse – Pega na minha mão!

O garoto estava com as orelhas em brasa quando segurou a mão dela. Harry piscou discretamente para ele.

- Vamos! 1, 2, 3! – os dois desaparataram e Harry foi logo em seguida.

Assim que chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, notaram alguns bruxos esquisitos que sussurravam entre si. Vestiam vestes longas e tinham os rostos cobertos por capuzes. Eles não repararam nos garotos e estes, imediatamente, também colocaram os capuzes sobre as cabeças.

- Se o Ronald não fosse tão alto, a capa de invisibilidade serviria melhor para chegarmos lá. – comentou Hermione em voz baixa.

- Está reclamando da minha altura? – Rony retrucou – Ser alto tem suas vantag...

- Foi só um comentário sem importância – interrompeu ela.

- Pois é, mas...

- Vocês não vão começar a discutir agora, vão? – sussurrou Harry entredentes.

- Seu amigo às vezes parece um trasgo, Harry! Francamente! – ela disse enquanto batia a varinha nos tijolos.

- Trasgo é a...

- Cala a boca, Ron! – disseram os outros dois.

Eles entraram no Beco Diagonal com Rony resmungando baixinho. Seguiram na direção da Travessa do Tranco. Durante o trajeto, puderam notar 2 ou 3 aurores do Ministério patrulhando o lugar. Entre eles estava Tonks. Procuraram disfarçar e apertaram o passo, porém foram captados pelo olhar atento da auror.

- Ei, vocês três aí! – ela chamou.

Os garotos pararam e se viraram, abaixando as cabeças. Ela se aproximou de varinha em punho.

- Estão indo à Travessa do Tranco? – ela perguntou.

Harry pigarreou antes de responder em uma voz mais grossa:

- Estamos só dando um volta por aqui. Já íamos retornar.

Os outros dois assentiram em concordância. Tonks olhou-os desconfiada.

- Mostrem os braços de vocês, por favor.

Os três ficaram aturdidos por um momento.

- Os braços! – ela repetiu – Com toda essa confusão de fuga de Comensais, todo cuidado é pouco. Desculpem, mas é preciso ver se vocês têm a marca.

Hermione foi a primeira que arregaçou as mangas da blusa e mostrou ambos os braços para a auror. Harry mostrou em seguida e depois Rony. Tonks deu uma boa olhada nos três. Eles abaixaram mais a cabeça para que ela não os reconhecesse.

- Obrigada! – ela disse.

Quando os garotos se viraram, ouviram ela completar:

- Ei Hermione! Eu pensei que eu já tivesse ensinado a você o truquezinho para mudar a cor dos cabelos e dos pêlos do corpo. Se o Weasley mostrar o braço para qualquer um, vai estragar o disfarce de vocês.

Os três ficaram estáticos no mesmo lugar, até que Harry não resistiu e começou a rir. Ele se virou e tirou o capuz para Tonks, que ria junto com ele.

- Se eu quiser ser auror um dia, vou ter que aprender muitos truques como esse. – disse Rony com um sorriso, depois de também tirar o capuz, junto com Hermione.

- Vai mesmo! – Tonks respondeu ainda rindo – Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Lupin não contou a você? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, mais ou menos. Ele falou que vocês vão continuar uma coisa que Dumbledore não pôde terminar. Mas na Travessa do Tranco?

Hermione explicou rapidamente para ela o que estavam fazendo ali. Ela pareceu entender e apenas aconselhou:

- Tomem muito cuidado! Há uns tipos estranhos andando por aqui. Coloquem os capuzes e não tirem por nada. Se precisarem de algo, estamos aí.

- Ok! – disseram os três recolocando os capuzes.

Eles deixaram a auror e seguiram subindo o Beco em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Chegando lá, foram diretamente a uma das lojas. Era uma loja bem esquisita. O local cheirava a algo forte que nenhum dos três soube identificar. Eles vendiam desde poções a objetos não encontrados em lojas bruxas normais, além de livros usados de artes das trevas e bruxaria avançada. Hermione deu uma olhada em vários deles, antes de se decidir por dois. Ao se aproximarem para pagar, eles se depararam com os mesmos bruxos que haviam visto no Caldeirão Furado. Eles estavam conversando com uma mulher que não se vestia como eles.

- Eu já disse que ele não vai se meter nisso de novo! – ela dizia em voz baixa a um dos encapuçados.

- Minha cara, ele já está mais do que dentro disso! – respondeu um homem, por baixo do capuz.

- Mas eu não vou permitir que isso continue. Eu...

- Narcisa! Preste atenção! O mestre está dando mais uma chance a ele. Não seja idiota! A essa altura ele poderia estar morto! Se eu fosse você, ficaria quieta ou seu querido filho pode ser o prejudicado. – disse uma mulher.

Harry e os amigos disfarçaram, olhando algumas coisas a mais na loja, para ouvirem a conversa.

- Por que o mestre não se contenta com os adultos? Meu filho é só uma criança!

- Seu filho já tem 17 anos, Narcisa! É um homem!

Harry viu que a mulher começar a chorar. De repente, um rapaz alto de cabelos bem loiros e olhos acinzentados chegou ao local. Harry fechou os punhos, sentindo um ódio crescer dentro dele. Rony e Hermione olharam para ele como se perguntassem o que fazer.

- Vamos continuar por aqui. – ele murmurou.

Narcisa viu Draco entrando e o abraçou, chorando.

- Draco, meu filho!

- Tudo bem, mãe! Dessa vez não vou decepcioná-lo. Já está feito. É melhor nós ficarmos aqui por enquanto.

- Bom trabalho, Draco! – disse um dos homens de capuz.

- Obrigado! – disse orgulhoso – Agora sim, as coisas vão melhorar!

- E o embarque para Hogwarts?

- Os alunos já embarcaram e o trem já saiu. Sabe o que soube? Que o santo Potter, o pobretão do ruivo e a sangue-ruim não embarcaram. Os coitadinhos devem estar chorando ainda a morte do velho idiota.

Harry fez menção de avançar nele, mas Hermione o conteve. Draco continuou:

- Se tudo der certo, a raça destes bruxos impuros e destes traidores da raça vai acabar. Se eu pudesse escolher, a primeira a morrer seria a nojenta da Granger.

Rony puxou a varinha e ía falar algo, quando Hermione sussurrou:

- Desta vez o prazer vai ser meu.

Ela levantou discretamente a varinha e olhou diretamente para o loiro. Não disse nada. De repente, Draco começou a ficar vermelho e começaram a brotar pústulas na sua testa e face.

- Ai! O que é isso? O que está havendo? – ele gritava.

- O que é isso filho? – dizia Narcisa.

- Não sei! Está coçando muito! – dizia ele desesperado, enquanto coçava e via as pústulas estourarem, formando outras.

Harry pôde ver que os bruxos ficaram assustados por um momento e olharam em volta, como se procurassem alguém que pudesse ter lançado algum feitiço, porém eles já havia se precipitado porta à fora.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Rony com um sorriso.

- Ora, Ronald, você não aprendeu nada ano passado? Azaração não-verbal! – disse a menina.

- Mione, isso só reforça o que eu disse ontem ao Ron: Ainda bem que você está do nosso lado e não caiu na Sonserina. – ele tentou sorrir, mas logo fechou a cara – O que será que vai acontecer? Será que eles estão aprontando alguma coisa para os alunos no trem?

Mal Harry terminou de falar e eles ouviram gritos vindo do Beco. Ele desceram correndo.

- Vejam! – Rony apontou para cima.

Logo acima do Beco Diagonal podia se ver um crânio com uma cobra saindo da boca. A marca negra. A correria no Beco era absurda! Bruxos desaparatavam ou corriam para as lareiras de Flu. Lojistas fechavam sua lojas.

- Meus irmãos! – gritou Rony descendo desabalado pelo Beco em direção às Gemialidades Weasley.

- Ron! – gritou Hermione.

- Mione, veja! – gritou Harry.

Mas Hermione não pôde ouvi-lo. Quando ele viu, a menina já estava descendo o Beco atrás de Rony, desesperada. Harry ficou indeciso por um momento, entre descer atrás dos amigos ou lutar contra cerca de 5 Comensais que aparataram bem próximos. Eles se espalharam. Harry levantou a varinha. Viu um dos Comensais estuporar um bruxo que estava correndo.

- Espelliarmus – Harry gritou.

A varinha do Comensal voou longe e este virou-se surpreso para ver quem havia o desarmado. Harry ainda estava com o capuz e resolveu não tirá-lo.

- Você viu quem me desarmou?- perguntou o Comensal vindo até ele.

- Vi! – ele disse – É o mesmo que vai te estuporar! Estupefaça!

O Comensal foi atirado longe.

- Espelliarmus! – alguém gritou e Harry perdeu a varinha.

Olhou surpreso e viu que os três Comensais, que conversavam com Narcisa e Draco Malfoy, estavam chegando, e foi um deles que o desarmou. Harry pensou muito rápido:

- Está louco! – ele gritou para o Comensal – Como você quer que eu lute pelo mestre sem a minha varinha?

- Você o estuporou! – O Comensal gritou para ele, apontando o corpo do outro.

- Ora, você não viu direito quem é ele, viu? – disse Harry.

Os Comensais olharam aturdidos e se aproximaram do homem caído para se certificarem. Foi o tempo que Harry precisou para pegar sua varinha de volta. Quando os Comensais se viraram para ele, lívidos de raiva, Harry viu Tonks vindo em sua direção. Imediatamente ele tirou o capuz, apontou para um dos Comensais e gritou:

- Petrificus Totalus! 

- Estupefaça! – ele ouviu Tonks gritar para o outro Comensal na mesma hora. 

Os feitiços atingiram eles em cheio. O terceiro Comensal pensou em gritar algo, mas acabou desaparatando dali. Antes que sumisse, Harry pôde ver os cabelos negros de Bellatrix Lestrange sob o capuz. 

- Harry! – gritou Tonks – Deixe estes três comigo! Rony e Hermione estão precisando de ajuda. 

- Tonks! Draco e Narcisa estão na Travessa do Tranco! 

- Não temos tempo para eles agora! Corra! Seus amigos estão precisando de você! 

Harry saiu em disparada pelo Beco quando ouviu uma explosão. Correu o mais que pôde. Sentia o coração batendo forte. Vários bruxos estavam caídos pelo chão. 

- Ron! Hermione! – gritou desesperado quando viu que a explosão fôra nas imediações da loja dos Weasley. 

Quando chegou mais perto, ele viu Hermione conjurando cordas anti-aparatação em um Comensal caído. 

- Hermione, cadê o Ron? – Harry chegou na garota, sem fôlego. 

- Está ali, junto aos irmãos! – ela disse. 

Harry virou-se e constatou que a explosão fôra na loja ao lado da deles. Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam do lado de fora, ajudando um auror que estava caído. 

- Ron! – gritou Harry. 

- Harry! Cadê Hermione? – o ruivo perguntou. 

- Calma cara! Ela está dando um jeito para que um desses nojentos não desaparate. 

Eles olharam em volta com a varinha em punho, mas parecia que a coisa tinha se acalmado. Viram Tonks chegar com os três Comensais levitando pelo Beco e bem amarrados. 

- Está tudo bem por aqui? 

- Temos mais um para carregar Tonks. – disse o outro auror, conseguindo se levantar – Está ali com a garota. – ele apontou para Hermione – Os outros escaparam. Os covardes! 

- Fred, Jorge, está tudo bem? – perguntou Harry. 

- Graças ao Ron! – disse Fred – Se não fosse por ele e Hermione, poderíamos estar mortos. 

- Mas a explosão não foi na loja de vocês. 

- Eu sei! Na verdade a explosão foi apenas uma distração. Quando chegamos aqui fora para ver o que tinha acontecido, havia dois Comensais apontando as varinhas diretamente para gente. Ron e Hermione chegaram na hora e estuporaram os dois. Um deles ainda conseguiu desaparatar e o outro é aquele que Hermione amarrou. 

- Roniquinho está virando homem! – brincou Jorge rindo junto com Fred. 

- Só vocês mesmo para brincar numa situação destas. – disse Hermione chegando. 

- Relaxa Granger, já passou! Aliás, obrigado! Obrigado aos dois! – disse olhando para o irmão. 

Rony e Hermione ficaram vermelhos, mas sorriram. 

- Meninos, apesar de achar que está seguro agora, é melhor voltarem para Toca. Lá tem mais proteção agora. – Tonks disse aos gêmeos. 

- Concordo com Tonks. – disse Harry – Se eles estavam atrás de vocês, eles podem voltar. 

- Vocês virão conosco? – perguntou Jorge aos garotos. 

- Não! Vamos continuar o que fazíamos. 

- Sabem que se precisar de qualquer coisa da loja ou de nós, basta nos avisar. 

- Obrigado Fred! – disse Rony com o assentimento de Harry e Hermione. 

- Com essa confusão, eu derrubei a sacola com os livros lá perto da Travessa do Tranco. – disse a menina. 

- Eu vou até lá com você! – disse Rony e saiu com a garota. 

Harry aguardou os dois na porta da loja dos gêmeos, junto com eles e Tonks. De repente os dois vieram correndo. 

- Harry, vamos sair logo daqui! – disse Hermione. 

- O que houve? 

- Malfoy! – disse Rony – Acho que ele nos viu! 

- Vão logo então! – disse Tonks – Já está tudo sob controle aqui. Alguns feridos, mas tudo sem gravidade. Quatro comensais capturados! Estamos no lucro! – ela brincou. 

- Tchau irmãozinho, Harry, Hermione! – os gêmeos se despediram e eles desaparataram. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9 - Largo Grimmauld**

Os meninos chegaram bem cansados a casa de Hermione. Eles comeram alguma coisa e resolveram descansar. Menos Hermione. A menina ficou na sala lendo os livros que comprou.

Harry se deitou, mas resolveu não dormir. Ficou lembrando do sonho que tivera aquela noite. Quem seria aquele homem que aparecera no sonho? Ele era parecido com Sirius. Será que era algum parente dos Black? Desistiu de ficar se remoendo com isso. Pensou então em se comunicar com Gina, mas ela deveria estar chegando à estação de Hogsmeade por aquela hora. Iria aguardar até a noite.

Abriu sua mochila para pegar uma roupa e viu o falso horcrux que ele e Dumbledore acharam na caverna. Apanhou-o. Ficou olhando-o por um momento. Será que o tal R.A.B. já havia destruído o verdadeiro? Colocou-o no bolso e acabou descendo, deixando Rony descansando. A amiga continuava lendo, concentrada.

- A essa altura você já sabe tudo das artes das trevas. – ele disse chegando com um sorriso.

- Tudo não, mas pelo menos alguma coisa. – ela disse devolvendo o sorriso.

- Você devia descansar, Mione. As coisas lá no Beco não foram fáceis.

- Se eu descansar, quem vai ler isso? Você e Rony? Eu duvido!

Ele teve que concordar.

- De qualquer forma, você vai ficar muito cansada.

- Se a gente estivesse em Hogwarts, eu estaria pior ainda. Esse ano seria nosso ano dos NIEM's, lembra? – e ela completou – E você? Por que não está descansando?

- Ah, eu estava pensativo.

- Pensando em Gina?

- Também. – ele disse triste.

- Você não preferiria que ela estivesse conosco? – ela perguntou.

- Se as coisas fossem diferentes... – ele baixou os olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Depois Hermione disse:

- Ela me contou... que você e ela..., bem..., você sabe.

Harry olhou para ela.

- Contou? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Nós somos amigas, Harry. A gente conversa certas coisas.

Harry novamente olhou para baixo.

- Você não precisa ficar sem graça. Essas coisas são normais entre duas pessoas que se amam. Vocês não cometeram nenhum crime. Se você quer saber, eu acho que ela te ama mais ainda depois daquela noite.

- Ela disse isso a você? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não com essas palavras, mas do jeito que ela estava nas nuvens. Estava na cara!

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Harry se sentia o mais feliz dos homens.

- Você não contou ao Ron, contou? – ela perguntou.

- Não! – ele disse – Você acha que eu devo?

- Em algum momento sim. Mas acho que você saberá o momento certo.

- Eu tenho medo da reação dele.

- Você conhece o Ron, não é? Ele vai esbravejar durante uns 15min, depois vai esquecer. Você e a irmã dele se amam. Ele sabe disso. Além do mais, você é o melhor amigo dele. – ela continuou – Você sabe que eu sempre digo a ele que ele é um insensível, mas ele não é tão insensível assim. Eu falo só para provocá-lo um pouquinho. Ou será que ele acha que vocês esperariam até casar? Eu não acredito nisso! Afinal em que século nós estamos?

Harry se animou um pouco. Ele olhou para amiga.

- Sabe, ficaria mais fácil se ele também estivesse com alguém, assim... bem... assim...

- Você quer dizer... se ele estivesse transando com alguém? – ela completou por ele.

- Eu ía dizer namorando, mas... isso também.

Ela corou um pouco, mas perguntou:

- Harry, você sabe se ele e Lilá..., bem... se eles...

- Ele nunca me contou nada! – ele disse de pronto.

- Mas o que você acha?

- Você quer a verdade?

Claro! – ela largou o livro na mesa ao lado e o encarou.

- Bem, a Lilá dava um mole danado. Assim, qualquer garoto com os hormônios à flor da pele poderia facilmente sucumbir...

- Então você acha que sim? – ela interrompeu.

- Você não deixou eu completar. Eu acho que com o Ron foi diferente.

- Tem certeza? Pelo show que eles davam no Salão Comunal, às vezes me dava a impressão que a coisa iria acontecer lá mesmo.

- Hermione, ele gosta de...bem..., de outra pessoa. Eu acho que ele se segurou.

- E..., você..., bem..., você sabe de quem ele gosta? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Você não sabe? – ele devolveu a pergunta.

Nesse momento o ruivo apareceu na sala.

- Ei vocês dois! Qual era o papo por aqui?

- Estes livros! – disse Hermione disfarçando e mostrando os livros para ele.

- Xiii, eu deveria ter ficado lá em cima então. – ele riu, acompanhado dos outros.

Após alguns minutos, Hermione disse:

- Eu estive pensando... assim... no que aconteceu hoje. Fred disse que a explosão foi uma distração e que na verdade os Comensais queriam fazer algo com eles.

- Sim, mas o que você quer dizer? – perguntou Rony.

- Ron, eu acho que Voldemort vai usar de tudo para atingir Harry. Primeiro foram os tios e o primo, agora... – ela parou e olhou para baixo.

- Fala Mione! – insistiu ele.

- Eu acho que ela quer dizer que ele vai me atingir, machucando ou matando as pessoas que eu quero bem, que eu gosto. - falou Harry pela menina – Meus parentes e meus amigos! Ele vai me atingir, atingindo meus amigos.

O ruivo olhou para Hermione, como se esperasse a confirmação dela.

- Sua família, Ron. – disse ela.

Rony se levantou imediatamente do sofá, muito vermelho.

- Vou voltar para Toca! – ele disse de repente.

- Ron, olha só – Hermione levantou e segurou no braço dele – não adianta você voltar para Toca. Você não vai poder fazer nada.

- Vou ajudar a protegê-los.

- Eles estão mais protegidos do que nós, Ron! Lembre que sua casa só não tem mais proteção do que Hogwarts. O pessoal da Ordem está de olhos abertos. Mais do que nunca! Não vai acontecer nada.

O garoto pareceu se acalmar.

- Hermione – disse Harry – você também é minha amiga, esqueceu?

- Não, Harry! Eu não esqueci. Ainda bem que meus pais estão em Dublin.

- Será que eles atacariam aqui? – Rony disse.

- Apesar da proteção que colocaram, eu pensei nisso. – a menina falou – Mas para onde iríamos?

Todos se entreolharam, até que Harry sugeriu:

- Largo Grimmauld?

- E Snape? – disse o ruivo – Ele sabe onde fica a sede da Ordem.

- O local está protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius e Snape não é o fiel do segredo, Ron. – disse Hermione e depois virou-se para Harry – Tem certeza que quer ir para lá? Você sabe, com as lembranças...

Harry pensou no padrinho.

- Não temos alternativa, temos? A casa que era dos meus tios não tem proteção alguma.

Os outros concordaram. Harry então disse:

- Aproveitando o assunto: eu tive um sonho bem esquisito esta noite. E foi lá com a sede da Ordem. – ele contou rapidamente o sonho.

- Você acha que este sonho tem algum significado especial? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei! – disse ele – Mas já que vamos para lá, achei bom contar a vocês.

- Acho melhor pensarmos nisso quando estivermos lá. Não é bom ficarmos muito mais tempo aqui. – disse Hermione – Vamos pegar tudo o que precisarmos e dar o fora logo.

Os garotos aparataram próximo à sede da Ordem. Não muito depois, ele já estavam dentro da enorme casa. Estava tudo muito escuro. Eles conjuraram velas para iluminarem os aposentos.

- Ainda não acredito que Sirius me deixou este lugar. – comentou Harry.

- Acho que esta deveria ser sua residência, Harry. Definitiva. – disse Rony.

- Concordo com o Ron. – disse a menina.

- Eu tenho que pensar. Ainda não sei se quero ficar aqui.

Eles se encaminhavam para os quartos, quando Rony, sem querer, esbarrou na cortina do maldito quadro, abrindo-a levemente.

- Ai, droga! – disse ele.

Quem é que está aí? – gritou a Sra. Black – São os malditos traidores do sangue! Imundos! Nojentos!

- Cala a boca! – disse Hermione.

- Como ousa pisar na minha casa, sua Sangue-Ruim! Sua ralé! Suja!

- Deixem ela! A gente vai acabar com este quadro brevemente. – disse Harry fechando a cortina e calando-a.

- Você acha que conseguiremos isso por causa do seu sonho?

- Não sei, quem sabe? Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Vamos colocar nossas coisa nos quartos.

Harry e Rony escolheram um dos quartos e Hermione ficou com um outro, ao lado do deles. A casa não estava limpa. Na verdade, estava bem suja.

- Bem, agora poderemos usar magia para limpá-la. – disse Rony.

- Vamos dar um jeito, só para não ficarmos no meio da poeira. Harry, você e Rony dão um jeito aqui em cima. Eu fico com a cozinha e as salas lá de baixo. – disse Hermione, descendo as escadas.

Então, com simples feitiços, a poeira foi acabando e as coisas indo para o lugar. Meia hora depois, a casa já estava pelo menos apresentável para alguém ficar por ali.

- A cozinha está limpa! – Hermione disse – Limpa em todos os sentidos. Não há nada para comer. Ainda bem que eu trouxe algumas coisas lá de casa, mas vamos precisar comprar também.

- Puxa, ficar sozinho tem suas desvantagens. Com Molly Weasley por perto, a gente não precisaria se preocupar.

- É verdade! – suspirou Harry.

- Ah parem com isso, vocês não são crianças! – disse a menina.

Ela preparou algo e eles comeram. Logo em seguida, Rony foi tomar um banho e Hemione foi ajeitar as coisas no quarto dela. Harry seguiu até o quarto de Sirius. Rony havia limpado por lá. Harry abriu a porta devagar e ficou se lembrando do padrinho. Lá estavam algumas coisas dele. Harry decidiu que não tiraria nada daquele quarto. Olharia as coisas, mas deixaria tudo lá. Andou até a escrivaninha do padrinho e abriu algumas gavetas. Viu que havia um álbum de fotos. Abriu-o. Quase todas as fotos eram do tempo de Hogwarts e outras em família. Viu Sirius ao lado do seu pai, de Lupin e do maldito Pettigrew. Viu-o com uma garota muito bonita, de rosto sorridente. Em outra, ele estava com a mesma garota e mais outra menina. Harry olhou mais de perto e identificou as duas. Eram Bellatrix e Narcisa. Pareciam ter cerca de 15, 16 anos. Harry sentiu o ódio começar a brotar dentro do peito. Mudou rapidamente de página. Viu então Sirius segurando um bebê, ao lado de sua mãe, seu pai e sua tia. Era o seu batizado. Harry sorriu instintivamente. Mais adiante viu o padrinho abraçado a um garoto mais novo. Ele achou-os bem parecidos. Na verdade, ele se parecia muito com o homem que aparecera no seu sonho, porém estava mais jovem na foto. Harry retirou-a com cuidado e olhou atrás. Estava escrito Sirius e Regulus. "Então o homem do sonho deveria ser o irmão de Sirius? Que coisa estranha!" Ele pensou. Foi passando outras páginas do álbum. A última foto era do padrinho com ele, há dois anos, na própria sede da Ordem. Fechou o álbum com tristeza. Saiu do quarto e foi andando pelo corredor. De repente ele passou por uma porta que ele jurava nunca ter visto por lá. Achou esquisito. Ao se aproximar dela, viu que não tinha maçaneta, nem fechadura. Tentou empurrá-la, mas estava trancada. Levantou a varinha.

- Alohomora!

Nada aconteceu. Tateou a procura de alguma coisa que abrisse a porta, mas não achou. Então ele viu uma luz vinda por baixo que apagou-se de repente. Ele tomou um susto! Novamente tentou empurrar a porta, mas ela não se moveu. Resolveu, então, chamar os amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10 - O Segredo do Cofre**

Harry correu até o quarto de Hermione.

- Mione? Você está aí? Posso entrar?

- Claro!

Ele abriu a porta e disse:

- Vem comigo, quero mostrar uma coisa.

Ao passar pelo seu quarto, chamou Rony, que estava terminando de se vestir.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

Ele levou-os pelo corredor, até a tal porta.

- Vocês se lembram de ter visto esta porta quando estiveram aqui antes? – ele perguntou, apontando para a porta.

- Que porta, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Esta porta, cara! – ele bateu na madeira dela.

- Harry, eu só estou vendo uma parede branca aí. – disse o ruivo.

- Hermione? Será que eu estou louco? Você vê a porta, não vê?

- Harry, eu também não estou vendo porta alguma. Tem certeza?

- Por Merlin! Então estou louco! A porta está bem aqui! Aqui! Eu vi até uma luz vinda por baixo, que depois se apagou. – ele disse novamente batendo nela.

- Você não está louco, Harry! Você se esquece que há coisas que você vê e nós não? – ela disse – Os Testrálios, lembra?

- Mas como, se eu não a vi das outras vezes?

- Sei lá! Talvez haja alguma magia que só o dono da casa pode vê-la. Da outra vez você não era o dono. Agora é!

- Hermione tem razão, Harry! – disse Rony – Agora abra a tal porta!

- Aí que está! Ela não tem maçaneta, nem fechadura e está trancada. Tentei abri-la com feitiço, mas não consegui.

- Como é a porta, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ela é de madeira comum, inteira. Há uns desenhos nela, na parte de cima.

- Que tipos de desenhos?

- Sei lá, umas coisas estranhas. São parecidos com alguns desenhos que Rony mostrou nas fotos que ele tirou lá no Egito, quando os Weasley estiveram por lá.

- Harry, espere aqui. – ela disse.

Hermione voltou logo depois com um livro nas mãos.

- Que livro é esse Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Um dos meus livros de Runas Antigas. Este, em especial, fala sobre o Egito. – ela abriu o livro em um capítulo específico – Dê uma olhada, Harry! Veja se você acha alguma figura igual ao do desenho da porta.

Harry foi folheando as páginas e comparando as figuras. Até que achou uma que era idêntica à da porta.

- Esta! – ele exclamou.

- Tem certeza, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Tenho! O que o desenho quer dizer? – ele perguntou entregando-lhe o livro.

- Os significados das runas são muito subjetivos, Harry. Podem dar margem a várias interpretações. Esta figura é representada por diversas cordas, entrelaçadas por nós, desenhadas em vermelho. O vermelho, para os egípcios e muitos outros povos, representa sangue.

- E as cordas com os nós? Pessoas amarradas? – arriscou Rony.

- Podem representar isso também, afinal estão em vermelho de sangue. Pode ser algum tipo de tortura, mas não acredito que seja o caso aqui. Acredito que estes nós representam vínculo, união. Vínculo sangüíneo, união pelo sangue. Família!

- No caso, a família Black! – disse Harry pensativo.

- Se o significado for família, com certeza é a Black.

- Se a porta só puder ser aberta por algum membro da família, estamos ferrados! – disse Rony.

- Harry não é da família, mas consegue ver a porta. Talvez isto não seja empecilho. – Hermione disse, analisando a figura novamente e lendo o texto do livro.

- Mas como vamos abri-la? – questionou Harry.

- Veja, Harry! Aqui diz que os antigos egípcios faziam uma certa celebração, ou festa, para invocar familiares já falecidos e desenhavam essas figuras no chão e nas pedras. Aqui diz também que eles pronunciavam certas expressões.

- E as expressões estão aí?

- Sim. Eu acho que deveríamos...

- Espera aí? Vocês querem falar estas palavras aqui? E se aparecer algum fantasma ou zumbi aqui? Eu estou fora! – interrompeu Rony querendo se afastar.

- Calma, Ron! Aqui diz que tal magia de invocação só pode ser feita através de algum sacrifício, humano ou animal. E é feita por um líder. No caso, um xamã.

- O que é um xamã? – perguntou Harry.

- Um tipo de feiticeiro espiritual poderoso.

- E você acha que as expressões abrirão a porta?

- Não custa tentar, custa? – ela disse – Bem, você é quem deve pronunciá-las, Harry. – e entregou-lhe o livro.

Harry olhou para ela e para Rony. A expressão do amigo era de pavor, ao se colocar atrás da menina, segurando-a fortemente pelos ombros.

- Ai, Ron! Assim você vai me machucar! – disse ela.

- Desculpe. – ele disse afrouxando as mãos.

- Prontos? – disse Harry.

Os amigos assentiram. Harry virou-se para porta, com o livro nas mãos, e disse:

- Arcorum Peratio Marmiru Uruciolo.

Neste momento Harry sentiu-se tonto. Automaticamente levantou a mão para se apoiar na porta. Quando ele a tocou, não mais a sentiu e acabou caindo. A porta havia sumido e havia uma abertura no seu lugar, dando passagem a um enorme quarto que se iluminou assim que se abriu. Harry levantou-se rapidamente e piscou para acostumar-se à claridade. Olhou para os amigos, que estavam boquiabertos.

- Você está bem, Harry? Não se machucou? – perguntou a garota.

- Não, estou bem. Vocês estão vendo agora, não estão? – ele perguntou.

- Sim! Caramba Harry! Será que Sirius sabia desse lugar?

- Bem, ele era da família e era o dono da casa. Mas não tenho certeza. – ele olhava em volta – Por que será que eu vi uma luz vinda por baixo da porta e que se apagou. Será que tinha alguém aqui?

- Você disse que tentou usar feitiço, não foi? Talvez a luz se acenda toda vez que alguém use magia. – disse a menina.

- É pode ser. – ele disse – Nossa, isso aqui é incrível!

Em uma das paredes do quarto, havia o mesmo desenho da porta. Nas outras paredes havia diversas prateleiras, repletas de livros. Hermione se aproximou de uma delas e retirou um livro qualquer. Seu rosto iluminou-se. Retirou outro e mais outro. A cada livro que a menina pegava, ela abria um sorriso.

- Isso aqui é um paraíso! Vejam, aqui tem todos os livros da Seção Restrita de Hogwarts. Ë como se estivéssemos por lá. Nem precisaríamos ter ido à Travessa do Tranco.

- Vejam isso aqui! – disse Rony olhando a escrivaninha. – Acho que devem ter alguma importância. – e apontou para alguns pergaminhos.

Os amigos se aproximaram. Na escrivaninha havia diversos deles. Harry pegou um.

- Parece que são do irmão de Sirius. Vejam! Assinados todos por Regulus A. Black.

Ele continuou lendo. De repente exclamou:

- Por Merlin!

- O que foi Harry?

- Ele narra aqui todas as descobertas que fez sobre Voldemort. Mais precisamente os horcruxes.

- Os horcruxes? – surpreendeu-se Rony.

- Sim. Parece que ele era um Comensal, mas se rebelou contra Voldemort e decidiu que iria destruí-lo. Ele diz que...claro! – ele parou de falar de repente.

- Claro? O que é claro, Harry? Diz logo!

- Regulus A. Black! R.A.B.!

- R.A.B.? Regulus? Como não pensamos nisso?

- Foi ele, Mione. Ele pegou o medalhão de Slytherin. Foi ele também que apareceu no meu sonho.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu vi algumas fotos no quarto de Sirius.

- Leia mais, Harry! Veja se ele menciona como conseguiu destruí-lo! – disse Rony.

- Me ajudem. – dividiu os pergaminhos entre eles.

Ficaram lendo por um tempo e, de repente, o ruivo disse:

- Harry, parece que ele não o destruiu. Veja! – entregou-lhe o pergaminho.

Harry leu em voz alta:

_"O medalhão de Slytherin está comigo, mas não consegui destrui-lo. Deixarei ele bem guardado em nosso cofre de casa. _

_Anotação extra: checar com Alvo Dumbledore como destruir o medalhão." _

- Cofre? Mas que cofre? – Harry coçou a cabeça.

- Seu sonho, Harry! – disse Rony de repente.

- Meu sonho, como assim?

- Ron tem razão, Harry! Você disse que Regulus é o homem do seu sonho. – começou Hermione.

- Isso! E que ele queria dizer alguma coisa sobre o quadro da Sra. Black. Como retirá-lo, lembra? – disse Rony.

- Esse cofre deve estar atrás do quadro! – concluiu a garota.

- Mas, no sonho, ele dizia a vocês que precisariam de palavras mágicas. – ele olhou confuso para os amigos.

- Vamos até o quadro! – disse Hermione já deixando o quarto, com Rony e Harry atrás dela.

O quarto de Regulus se fechou assim que Harry passou por ele e a porta apareceu novamente. Assim que puxaram a cortina, a Sra. Black abriu os olhos e começou as ofensas habituais. Eles não ligaram e ficaram olhando o quadro atentamente.

- Vocês estão reparando o mesmo que eu? – perguntou Hermione quase gritando para suplantar a voz da mãe de Sirius.

- Ela está naquele quarto! – surpreendeu-se Harry.

- Vejam as prateleiras com os livros e o desenho daquela figura das cordas! – disse Rony apontando para a pintura.

- Mione, você acha que...

- Você não? Vamos tentar! Diga as palavras!

- Ai droga! Deixei o livro no quarto do Regulus. E a porta apareceu de novo!

- Para que livro, se a gente tem a Hermione? – brincou Rony.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para o ruivo.

- Você se lembra delas, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- O que seria de vocês sem mim, hein? – ela brincou – Aí vai: Arcorum Peratio Marmiru Uruciolo.

Assim que as palavras foram ditas, a Sra. Black arregalou os olhos e se calou. Imediatamente ele ouviram um pequeno barulho e o quadro se desprendeu da parede, pousando suavemente no chão. Eles viraram a frente do quadro para baixo, pois a mulher voltou a berrar barbaridades. A parede atrás do quadro estava bem suja, mas, como eles esperavam, ela escondia o cofre dos Black. Fechado, obviamente.

- E agora?

- Cofres bruxos não são abertos por combinações de números, como os trouxas. Deve haver alguma chave por aí. – disse Rony.

- Deve estar no quarto de Regulus. – disse Harry

Eles voltaram lá. Hermione repetiu as palavras para Harry. Assim que entraram, começaram a procurar por uma chave diferente. Na escrivaninha não estava.

- Talvez dentro de um livro. Mas há centenas deles. Como vamos achar? – disse Harry.

- Bem, podemos tentar de uma forma bem idiota. Quem sabe não funciona? – disse a menina.

- De que forma, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

- Assim. – ela levantou a varinha – Accio chave do cofre dos Black!

Eles esperaram apenas um segundo, antes de um dos livros das últimas prateleiras sair voando para as mãos da garota. Assim que ela abriu, ele revelou uma chave dourada.

- Você é mesmo um gênio! – exclamou Rony, para surpresa dela.

- Ah, pára com isso! – ela corou – Vamos lá ver se é a chave certa! E leva o livro de Runas, Harry. – ela completou.

Eles voltaram ao cofre, Harry enfiou a chave e a rodou. O cofre brilhou por um momento, antes de escancarar-se para eles. Assim que Harry colocou a mão, ele sentiu um frio objeto. Ele o puxou e sorriu. Virou-se para os amigos.

- Apresento a vocês um pedaço da alma do maldito: o verdadeiro medalhão de Slytherin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11 - Revelações**

Hermione se aproximou e pegou o medalhão nas mãos. Harry pôde notar a curiosidade nos olhos da garota, ao contrário do amigo, que parecia querer distância do objeto.

- Veja Ron! É meio pesado. – disse ela estendendo a mão para ele.

- Não, não, obrigado! – ele disse.

- Não me diga que você está com medo de pegar isso? – perguntou ela.

- Se eu puder evitar, eu prefiro não pegar mesmo.

- Ron, é apenas um medalhão.

- Eu sei, mas um pedaço da alma de Você-Sabe-Quem está aí dentro.

- Mas nós nem sabemos como é isso direito! – disse Harry.

- Por isso mesmo eu não quero pegá-lo.

- Você é quem sabe. – disse Hermione devolvendo o objeto a Harry.

- E agora? – perguntou o ruivo – O tal Regulus não sabia como destrui-lo. Ele ía perguntar a Dumbledore. Como ficamos?

Ele e Hermione ficaram aguardando a resposta de Harry.

- Ainda não sei. Olha, está tarde, eu quero tomar um banho e cair na cama. Depois veremos isso.

- Bem, eu também estou louca por um banho. Boa noite para vocês.

- Boa noite! – disseram os garotos.

Enquanto tomava banho, Harry estava pensativo. Se um bruxo mais experiente como Regulus Black não conseguira destruir o maldito medalhão, como ele poderia? Deixou este pensamento de lado. "Penso nisso amanhã." Então seus pensamentos voaram para uma ruiva. Olhou para o pingente através do espelho do banheiro. "Será que ela já dormiu?" Saiu do banheiro. Rony já estava roncando na cama dele. Harry passou pelo corredor. O quarto de Hermione estava iluminado, o que dava a entender que a amiga ainda não tinha ido dormir. Ele desceu até a cozinha. Estava tudo bem quieto. Tomou um gole d'água e sentou-se. Segurou no pingente e disse:

- Gina!

Ele esperou cerca de 30 segundos até que o holograma se formou na frente dele. Harry olhou para ela. Gina tinha um sorriso na boca. Estava linda. Estava sentada na sua cama, no dormitório das meninas, com a cortina puxada.

- Puxa – ela disse – achei que não iria falar com você antes de dormir.

- Desculpe, hoje o dia foi difícil. Dá para você falar?

- Eu coloquei um feitiço silenciador aqui. Ninguém vai nos ouvir. – disse e depois comentou – Eu soube o que aconteceu lá no Beco Diagonal. Não se falava noutra coisa por aqui.

- Não se preocupe, seus irmãos estão bem.

- Eu sei. McGonagall fez questão de me tranqüilizar. E vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, a gente estava por lá na hora H. Pudemos ajudar um pouco. Ainda bem que Tonks e outro auror também estavam no Beco.

- Caramba Harry! O que vocês faziam por lá?

Harry contou rapidamente a história dos livros e o encontro com Draco e Narcisa.

- Então ele está mesmo do lado do cara de cobra?

- Você duvidava, Gina?

- Sei lá. Do jeito que você contou da noite em que Dumbledore morreu. Pareceu que ele estava com medo, ou arrependido.

- Com medo sim! Afinal ele nunca deixou de ser um covarde. Arrependido não! Ele sempre demonstrou bem o caráter dele.

- É estranho, ele sempre me disse que...

- Sempre te disse? – interrompeu Harry – Disse o quê? Não sabia que você falava com esse cara.

- Calma, Harry! Você nem esperou eu acabar.

- Tudo bem. – ele se acalmou – Fala então.

- Bem, Draco sempre me disse que o pai era louco de ser o que era. Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com a família dele se eles não fizessem o que Voldemort queria.

- Espera aí Gina. Desde quando Malfoy falava deste tipo de assunto com você? Aliás, desde quando você tinha qualquer tipo de conversa com esse cara? Pior, por que você o tratou por Draco?

- Xii, arrumei um 7º irmão agora?

- Gina, eu estou falando sério! – disse Harry irritado.

- Ok, ok. A gente..., bem... a gente conversava... assim..., às vezes.

- Como assim conversava?

- Harry, você está parecendo o Ron!

- Eu estou parecendo o Ron? Gina, parece que você não conhece seu irmão! Quando eu contar para ele que...

- Pode contar, eu não ligo. Não fiz nada demais.

- Gina, Malfoy é o inimigo, lembra?

- Mas ele nunca me tratou como inimiga. Muito pelo contrário, aliás.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Olha, Harry, você deve estar cansado e estressado pelo que passou hoje. Vai dormir. Amanhã, com a cabeça mais fresca, a gente conversa. Eu não quero brigar com você, eu te amo muito para isso.

- Mas Gina...

- Perguntaà Hermione. Beijo! – ela lançou um beijo para ele e soltou o pingente. O holograma sumiu.

Harry chamou de novo por ela, segurando o pingente, mas ela não mais apareceu.

- Droga! – esbravejou baixinho.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tamanha pressa e irritação. "Pergunta para Hermione, pergunta para Hermione! Pois vou perguntar mesmo! E vai ser agora!" Ele se aproximou do quarto da amiga. Ainda vinha luz por baixo. Ele bateu na porta.

- Hermione, está acordada?

- Harry! É você?

- Sou eu. Posso entrar?

- Espera um segundo.

Ele aguardou até que ela abriu a porta para ele.

- Desculpe, Mione, mas tenho que perguntar algo a você e não vou conseguir esperar até amanhã.

- Nossa! O que é tão importante assim?

- Gina! – ele disse simplesmente.

- O que foi, aconteceu algo com ela? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Não, ela está bem. É que..., bem...

- Você parece nervoso. Senta aqui. – ela apontou para cama e os dois sentaram. – Fala agora!

- Bem, eu estava falando com ela agora há pouco, pelo pingente, sabe e...

- Ah, conta! Como foi a chegada deles? Como está a Escola? Ela te disse quem ficou de monitora-chefe?

- Mione, pára um pouco! Fui eu que vim te perguntar uma coisa, esqueceu?

- Desculpe. Pergunta!

- Gina e Malfoy, o que há entre eles? – ele foi direto.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de boba! Gina me contou que ela batia altos papos com o idiota!

- Harry, se acalma, ok? O que ela realmente contou a você?

- Isso! Que ela conversava com ele. Quando eu perguntei mais coisas, ela disse para eu perguntar a você.

- A Gina disse isso?

- Disse!

- Amigona mesmo a Gina, hein. – disse com ironia.

- Fala, Mione!

- Ok, ok. Bem, desde nosso 4º ano, ela me disse que achava que o Malfoy tinha uma queda por ela e que...

- O quê? Queda por ela?

- Você vai deixar eu continuar?

Ele assentiu.

- Bem, depois do Baile de Inverno, digo, depois que o Neville subiu para o dormitório, Gina se tocou que havia esquecido o batom dela na mesa e voltou. O Malfoy ainda estava por lá. Ele chegou até ela e elogiou o vestido dela e tal. Na verdade ele disse algo como: "Como pode uma menina como você ter vindo daquela família?" Ela disse que por pouco não estuporou ele na hora, mas falou poucas e boas para ele. Foi aí que ele fez algo que a surpreendeu. – ela parou por um momento e continuou – Ele pediu desculpas, Harry. Quando ela me contou isso, eu quase não acreditei. O fato é que, depois disso, eles passaram a conversar mais vezes.

- E onde eles conversavam, Hermione?

- Bem..., eles costumavam dar umas voltas pelo Jardim.

- E eles só conversavam?

- Harry, eu não estava junto para ver.

- Hermione, eu não sou idiota. Ela conta tudo para você. E então?

- Só se você prometer que não vai surtar.

- Pronto! Agora mesmo é que eu já surtei! Fala logo!

- Bem, se a própria Gina mandou você me perguntar, então agüente as conseqüências. – ela respirou fundo – Eles ficaram, Harry.

- O QUÊ? – ele gritou.

- Eu sabia que você ficaria assim. A Gina é louca! Ela é quem tinha que contar!

- Por que você não me contou antes?

- Por causa disso aí! – ela apontou para ele – Desse estado em que você ficou.

- Mas você poderia ter contado bem antes. Tipo, na mesma época. Eu não estava namorando ela.

- Você ía ficar assim do mesmo jeito. Ela era a irmã do seu melhor amigo e você já tinha ódio mortal do Malfoy. Além do mais, se eu contasse, o Ron iria saber no minuto seguinte e haveria morte em Hogwarts. Ela também me pediu segredo e eu não traio os meus amigos.

- Mas.., mas...

- Olha só, Harry. A Gina ficou com ele umas duas vezes. Não foi namoro. Logo depois ela começou a namorar o Miguel, lembra?

- Mas por que o Malfoy?

- Sei lá! Acho que ela se sentiu atraída por ele.

- Mas o Malfoy? – ele repetiu.

- Harry, escuta! Ela...

Nesse momento Ron entrou feito um louco no quarto.

- Pronto, agora ferrou de vez! – Hermione revirou os olhos. – O que você ouviu, Ron?

- Tudo! Ou quase tudo! Desde que você contou ao Harry o que aconteceu no Baile. Fiquei escondido ouvindo.

- Bem, agora todos já sabem! Ótimo! Podemos ir dormir então! – disse a menina se levantando.

- Hermione! – exclamaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Olhem aqui vocês dois! – ela se irritou – Eu não sou a Gina e muito menos o Malfoy! Não venham descarregar a raiva em cima de mim! Eu já disse: eles só ficaram. Foram uns beijinhos sem importância. – ela virou-se para Harry – Você nunca deu bola para ela, apesar dela já sentir o que sente por você. Vocês acham que nós garotas não temos vontade também? Vontade de experimentar? Nós queremos nos sentir admiradas. Sentir que alguém tem atração por nós. Ou vocês acham que a gente vai esperar eternamente pela pessoa que a gente gosta tomar uma atitude? Se a coisa não rolar com quem a gente quer..., ah, quer saber? Por isso eu fiquei com o Krum. Pronto, falei! Agora tchau que eu quero dormir!

Harry saiu do quarto aborrecido, mas mais calmo. Ele tinha certeza que Gina o amava. Sua raiva era porque a boca do Malfoy encostou na dela. As línguas deles se encontraram. "Mas que droga! Como fui estúpido em não notá-la antes! Agora agüenta! Antes de você ainda teve o Miguel e o Dino, seu otário!" Ele pensou. "Mas foi para mim que ela se entregou. Só para mim." E acabou dando um sorriso.

- Não acredito que você está sorrindo! – disse Rony emburrado.

- Ah, é porque eu amo sua irmã e não dá para ficar muito tempo com raiva dela. Eu sei que ela me ama também.

- Ah, sorte sua! Boa noite! – disse ele.

- Boa noite! – respondeu.

Passados alguns momentos, Harry ouviu-o dizer:

- Ela confirmou que ficou com ele.

- A Gina não me disse diretamente, você ouviu que foi Hermione quem confirmou que sua irmã e o ...

- Falei da Hermione.

- O quê?

-A Mione confirmou que ficou com o Krum.

- Mas você já sabia. A sua irmã contou que eles tinham se beijado.

- É, eu sei. Mas ainda tinha esperança de...

- Ron, você não ouviu o que ela falou? Ela praticamente confirmou que ficou com ele, porque não agüentou ficar esperando outro tomar a atitude.

- Pois é. Mas quem garante que esse outro sou eu?

- Só ela pode garantir. Mas como você não quer falar disso com ela, então agüenta, cara.

- Boa noite então. – ele murmurou.

- De novo, boa noite!

E Harry foi dormir com o pensamento em Gina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12 - Surpresas**

Harry acordou com a voz de Rony falando com Hermione. Ele colocou os óculos e se levantou, vendo os dois no corredor.

- Olha, eu prometo não falar mais disso, ok? – disse o ruivo.

- Acho bom! Chega de papo sobre Vítor Krum! Ele me decepcionou muito no casamento do seu irmão. Não quero mais ele como meu amigo. – falou Hermione.

- Então você reconhece o que eu sempre disse a você?

- Bem, ele foi abusado, mas nunca tinha sido assim. Acho que ele bebeu demais. De qualquer forma, é como eu disse: vamos parar de falar nele, definitivamente. Vamos fazer um pacto? Mas você tem que cumprir.

- Então já está feito! – e estendeu a mão e ela apertou-a, selando o pacto.

- Até que enfim as discussões vão diminuir um pouco. – chegou Harry com um sorriso – Pelo menos um dos assuntos parece que não vai mais existir.

- Espero mesmo, Harry! – disse a menina olhando para o ruivo.

- Epa, não me olha assim não! A gente apertou as mãos, lembra?

- Vocês já tomaram café? – perguntou Harry.

- Ainda não. Estávamos esperando por você. – disse Rony.

Após tomarem café, eles foram para o quarto de Regulus. Leram atentamente os pergaminhos escritos por ele.

- Parece que Regulus compartilhava praticamente as mesmas descobertas e desconfianças de Dumbledore. – disse Harry – Ele reconhece que o anel de Marvolo, o diário e o medalhão de Slytherin são horcruxes. Ele tem quase certeza que Nagini, a cobra do maldito, também é um horcrux. Também desconfia que Voldemort deve ter escolhido itens relativos aos fundadores de Hogwarts para dividir sua alma, porém só tinha certeza do medalhão.

- Então vamos ver o que temos até então. – disse Hermione com anotações nas mãos – O anel e o diário estão destruídos. Um por Dumbledore e outro por você, na Câmara Secreta. O medalhão está conosco. Só temos que descobrir como destrui-lo. Ficarão faltando: uma coisa de Gryffindor ou de Ravenclaw, uma de Hufflepuff, que deve ser a tal taça, Nagini talvez e..., bem... o próprio Voldemort.

- Mas o que poderia ser de Gryffindor? – perguntou Rony.

- Ou Ravenclaw? – disse a menina.

- Eu duvido! – ele disse – Gryffindor sempre foi o oposto de Slytherin. Se Você-Sabe Quem é descendente do fundador da Sonserina, tenho certeza de que ele escolheria uma coisa do rival. Até para provar que ele é melhor. Para desafiar, sei lá. – ele olhou para garota – Você não acha que eu posso estar certo?

Hermione olhou surpresa para o garoto.

- Ron, acho que você está mais do que certo! – ela sorriu para ele – Mas não podemos descartar totalmente a idéia de alguma coisa de Ravenclaw.

- Então, voltando à pergunta: O que poderia ser de Gryffindor? – perguntou Rony novamente.

- Bem – disse Harry – o que sabemos que era de Gryffindor e está em Hogwarts?

- A espada. – disse Hermione.

- O chapéu seletor também era dele. – disse o ruivo.

Harry ficou pensativo.

- Meus pais, antes de eu nascer, foram se esconder em Godric's Hollow. O Vale de Godric. Inclusive é lá que eles estão enterrados e para onde eu disse, ano passado, que iria. Será que tem algo a ver?

- Realmente há menção disso em "Hogwarts, Uma História". Godric Gryffindor fundou esta cidade. Em homenagem a ele, foi chamada Godric's Hollow. Mas como um horcrux poderia ser uma cidade inteira?

- É estranho mesmo. – disse pensativo – Mas vamos pensar melhor nisso depois, mesmo porque eu não mudei de idéia em relação a visitar os túmulos dos meus pais. Precisamos destruir o medalhão, até para enfraquecer um pouquinho o miserável. – disse Harry.

Nesse momento o pingente de Harry começou a emitir a luz. Ele segurou-o e a imagem de Gina se materializou na sua frente.

- Mais calmo? – ela deu um sorriso.

- Gina, olha eu não quero falar nisso, ok? Eu quero esquecer o fato que Malfoy enfiou a língua na sua boca. Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Então Hermione contou?

Contei sim! – Hermione chegou na frente do holograma – Você mandou ele perguntar. Agora ele sabe tudo.

- Você contou tudinho mesmo? – ela piscou o olho para a amiga.

- Tem mais do que aquilo? Espera aí! – disse Harry.

- É, o que mais vocês fizeram? – perguntou Rony, na frente da imagem.

Gina começou a rir.

- Gina, você não sabe como são esses dois? Pára com isso, senão eles vão achar que você está falando sério. – disse Hermione rindo com ela.

- Seus bobos! – disse a Harry e ao irmão – Foram só uns beijinhos. Acabou!

- Acho bom! – disse Harry.

- E então Gi, como está por aí? – perguntou Hermione, mudando de assunto.

- Bem, nós chegamos sem problemas. Vários alunos não retornaram, como era de se esperar. McGonagall é a nova diretora, mas ela continua na sala dela. A de Dumbledore está fechada, mas ela já me deu livre acesso, conforme ele pediu.

- Você já esteve lá? – perguntou o irmão.

- Ainda não. Preciso que vocês me peçam ou me digam o que fazer. Eu estou meio por fora das coisas. – disse ela e continuou – Mione, advinha quem ficou com a vaga de monitora-chefe?

- Ana Abott? – ela arriscou.

- Pansy Parkinson. – Gina disse.

- O quê? McGonagall enlouqueceu? Como ela escolheu "aquilo" para ser a monitora-chefe?

- Ela é da Sonserina! A profess..., quer dizer, a Diretora está demente? – disse Rony.

- Ela disse o porquê, Gi? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, ela me disse que seria a Mione, mas já que ela não voltou, ela disse que teve seus motivos para escolher Parkinson, mas não deu muita explicação.

- E o pessoal da Sonserina?

- Crable e Goyle estão por lá, mas parecem meio perdidos sem o Malfoy. Não se desgrudam e vivem aos cochichos.

- É bom ficar de olho neles.

- E na vaca da Parkinson também. – completou Hermione.

- Podem deixar. Ah, esqueci. Temos uma nova professora de DCAT. Uma tal de Srta. Stairovisk.

- Ela é daqui?

- É Tcheca. Estudou na Durmstrang e parece que deu aula lá também.

- Durmstrang? Agora é fato: McGonagall está maluca mesmo! – disse Rony – Onde já se viu escolher uma professora da Durmstrang? Aquela Escola é um reduto de bruxos da Trevas, ou idiotas como o... – ele parou vendo a cara de Hermione.

- Ron! – ela exclamou.

- Desculpe, saiu sem querer. Mas o fato é que é estranho ela ter escolhido essa professora.

- Eu concordo com o Ron. – disse Harry.

- Bem, parece que ela chegou a estudar 2 anos em Hogwarts. Na época, a família dela estava na Inglaterra. De qualquer forma só posso contar mais depois. Ainda não tive aula com ela. O 6º ano vai ter 2 tempos de DCAT amanhã.

- Gi, mudando de assunto: precisamos que você vá até a sala de Dumbledore. – disse Harry.

E ele contou a historia de Regulus e o verdadeiro medalhão.

- Harry, eu posso ir lá hoje a noite. Vou falar com McGonagall, depois eu falo com vocês. Agora deixa eu ir, porque vou ter aula de Herbologia agora. Beijos! - e a imagem sumiu.

-Vamos aguardar então. – disse ele.

Harry e Rony permaneceram no quarto de Regulus até a hora do almoço e Hermione deu uma passada no Beco Diagonal para comprar mantimentos para a casa. Quando chegou, ela preparou algo para comerem e depois eles voltaram ao quarto de Regulus. A quantidade de livros era tão grande que eles ficaram procurando algo que os ajudasse com a destruição do medalhão.

- Gente, nós não vamos descobrir isso aqui. Vocês acham que o tal Regulus já não tentou tudo antes de bater as botas? – disse Rony se jogando em uma cadeira.

- Ron, Regulus não é Hermione, esqueceu? – Harry brincou.

A menina estava tão concentrada em um dos livros que pareceu nem ouvir o comentário do amigo. Harry não ligou e se dirigiu à outra prateleira. Quando puxou um dos livros, fez-se um barulho de algo se arrastando. Os três olharam surpresos quando a prateleira se dividiu em duas e se abriu, revelando um cubículo escuro.

- Merlin! Se a gente ficar fuçando mais, de repente a gente acha até uma passagem secreta para Hogwarts. – disse Rony pegando sua varinha e se aproximando do cubículo com os amigos.

- Lumus – disse Harry e sua varinha iluminou o local.

P- arece um armário de vassouras. – disse Hermione.

- Mas é mais que isso. Veja! – disse Harry, que ía mais a frente e chegou de lado para que os amigos vissem.

- Isso parece uma... – começou Rony.

- Penseira! – completou Hermione.

- Me ajudem a levá-la para o quarto. – disse Harry.

Os três arrastaram a penseira até o quarto e ficaram olhando-a meio abobados. Após um tempinho, Rony disse:

- A gente vai ficar só olhando para ela que nem idiotas, ou vamos entrar aí e ver o que tem?

- Harry? – a amiga o chamou como que para acordá-lo.

- Sim! Vamos ver o que há aí.

Harry encostou a varinha no líquido, que começou a girar freneticamente. Eles se aproximaram e foram sugados para dentro. Caíram em um jardim. Levantaram-se e olharam em volta.

- Esse é o Jardim de Hogwarts! – disse Hermione.

- Vejam, aquele deve ser o Regulus! – apontou Rony para um rapaz de uns 15 anos.

- É ele mesmo. Está igualzinho ao que vi na fotografia. – confirmou Harry.

Regulus estava acompanhado de uma garota. Ela tinha cabelos escuros. Não deu para ver mais porque ela estava de costas. Eles se aproximaram para ouvir o que diziam.

- Regulus, infelizmente não tem jeito. Vou ter que sair da Escola. – a garota tinha a voz embargada. Devia estar chorando

- Mas Nancy, seus pais deveriam deixar pelo menos você terminar o curso.

- Eu já implorei. Não tem mais jeito. – ela enxugou uma lágrima – Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também! Muitas! – e deu um beijo nela.

Os garotos viram quando se levantaram para voltar ao castelo. Quando os dois se viraram, Harry exclamou:

- Por Merlin!

- O que foi, Harry? – disseram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa Nancy! Ela..., ela...

- Fala, cara!

- Essa menina é a Violet! – ele disse.

- Quem é Violet, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ela é a mesma menina que estava com meu primo, no dia em que ele e meus tios morreram!

- A trouxa? – espantou-se Rony.

- Claro que não era trouxa, Ron! – disse Hermione e depois virou-se para Harry – Mas como, Harry? Essa lembrança deve ter uns 18 anos!

- Não sei como, mas é ela mesma. Tenho certeza! – ele depois disse – Vamos voltar!

Eles então retornaram ao quarto.

- Como pode ser isso? – Harry falava inquieto, andando de um lado para outro do quarto – Ela era namorada de Regulus e depois namorada do meu primo?

- Você não está se confundindo, Harry? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Já disse, cara! Tenho certeza! É a mesma menina!

- Isso é quase impossível, Harry! – exclamou Hermione.

- Quase? O que você quer dizer com "quase"?

- Bem, a não ser que ela seja uma bruxa metamorfomoga temporal.

- Temporal? Como assim?

- Bruxas metamorfomogas são muito raras. Tonks é uma delas. Mas bruxas metamorfomogas temporais são mais raras ainda.

- Fala inglês, Hermione! – pediu Rony.

- Elas não têm a capacidade de se transformar em outra pessoa, como Tonks tem. Elas só podem se transformar em si mesmas, dentro do seu período de vida.

- Harry e Rony piscaram aturdidos para ela.

- Olha, uma bruxa dessas pode transformar sua aparência para mais nova ou mais velha, dependendo do que ela desejar. Por exemplo, no caso dessa Nancy ou Violet aí. Bem, se a idade dela, na lembrança que vimos, era real, hoje ela deve ter uns 33, 34 anos. Para enganar seu primo, ela pode ter voltado à aparência que tinha quando era adolescente. Entenderam? Se for da vontade dela, ela pode mudar a aparência para que ela tenha 80 anos.

- Mas afinal, quem era essa garota? Parece que os pais queriam que ela saísse da Escola. Regulus era mais novo que Sirius, mas não sei quantos anos. Vai ver, naquela época, Voldemort estava forte ainda e a família dela tinha medo. – disse Harry.

- Mas ela acabou trabalhando para ele. Não foi ela quem matou seus parentes? – disse Rony.

- Não existem provas, mas eu tenho que certeza que sim.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Essa é uma informação para ficar guardada. A princípio não temos como fazer nada a respeito, apenas aguardar para ver se essa Nancy ou Violet dá as caras de novo. – disse Harry – Temos que nos concentrar em destruir o medalhão e procurar os outros horcruxes. – ele encarou os amigos – É melhor aguardarmos a visita de Gina à sala de Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13 -A**** Fênix e o Sapo de Chocolate**

Harry estava em um cemitério. Não tinha idéia de onde era. Ele caminhava a passos largos, passando por diversos túmulos e por duas árvores que se inclinavam formando um arco. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher.

- Milorde, tem certeza que deve se arriscar?

- Bella, você está me insultando!

- Mil perdões Mestre, mas nós podemos pegá-lo, sem problemas.

- Cala a boca Bella! Não me faça querer castigá-la. – disse Harry parando e virando-se para a mulher.

- Desculpe-me Mestre. Perdão, por favor.

Bellatrix fez uma reverência a ele. Neste momento Harry se inclinou e beijou-a levemente nos lábios. Acordou de pronto, sentindo um formigamento na cicatriz e um nojo crescente. Olhou para Rony e viu que ele dormia profundamente. Harry não conseguiu mais dormir. Levantou e olhou pela janela. O dia estava amanhecendo. Deu-lhe uma vontade imensa de pegar sua firebolt e sair voando. Esquecer da guerra, Voldemort ou qualquer outra preocupação. Um ronco mais forte do amigo lhe despertou dos devaneios. Resolveu descer e preparar o café. Daria uma folga à Hermione, afinal ela vinha preparando todas as refeições, desde que eles saíram da Toca. Colocou um bule com água no fogão, enquanto colocava umas salsichas na frigideira. Estava absorto na tarefa e não viu quando a amiga entrou na cozinha.

- Nossa! Parece que está ótimo! – disse ela chegando perto do fogão – Me admiro o seu amigo não ter despertado também. Aquele ali vem guiado pelo cheiro.

Harry riu.

- Desci porque não consegui mais dormir. Sonhei com ele.

- Regulus de novo?

- Não! Voldemort! Na verdade não foi sonho. Eu estava "nele".

- Harry, Dumbledore cansou de pedir a você para praticar oclumêcia.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Ok, ok. Como foi o sonho?

Harry contou todo o sonho para ela.

- Você acha que é o mesmo cemitério que você caiu com Cedrico no fim do Torneio do 4º ano? O lugar onde Voldemort voltou?

- Sei lá, Mione. Cemitério é tudo muito parecido. Estava de noite. A única coisa que me chamou a atenção foram duas árvores que formavam um arco.

- O que será que ele está procurando?

- O que ou quem! Bellatrix disse que eles poderiam "pegá-lo" sem problemas. Podia ser um objeto ou uma pessoa.

-Harry, é melhor avisarmos alguém da Ordem para que eles fiquem de olho por aí.

- Tem razão.

- Ele pegou o pingente e chamou por Gina. A menina atendeu-o com uma cara de sono.

- Harry! - ela bocejou – Que horas são?

- Gina, desculpe, mas é importante. Preciso que você dê uma recado para McGonagall o quanto antes.

Ele contou a história. A menina disse que avisaria e depois falaria de novo com eles sobre o que descobriu na sala de Dumbledore.

Harry e Hermione aguardaram Rony acordar para tomarem café juntos. Harry contou o sonho a ele.

- Eca, você beijou aquela Comensal?

- Eu não! Ele!

- Mas você sentiu.

- Ainda bem que foi rápido. – ele acabaram rindo um pouco.

Eles então resolveram aguardar o contato de Gina. Aproveitaram para tirar o quadro da Sra. Black da parede de vez e guardaram no antigo armário de vassouras, onde outrora ficava Monstro. Novamente passaram toda a manhã no quarto de Regulus. Consultaram livros e entraram na penseira de novo, mas o que viram não foi nada relevante. Logo após o almoço, Gina fez contato com eles.

- Não posso me demorar muito porque tenho aula daqui a pouquinho. – disse a menina.

- Falou com McGonagall? – perguntou Harry.

- Falei! Mas concordo com o que ela me disse: Sem saber o que eles estão procurando, fica difícil eles fazerem alguma coisa ou armarem um contra-ataque.

- Eu achei que a resposta dela seria algo parecido.

- De qualquer forma, ela me disse que falaria com Moody para ficarem atentos.

- E a sala do diretor? – perguntou Rony.

- Estive ontemà noite por lá. McGonagall foi junto, mas eu consegui que ela me deixasse sozinha na sala. Fawkes ainda está lá, sabia, Harry? – disse e continuou – Bem, olhei em diversos cantos para achar algo que falasse ou desse alguma pista sobre a destruição do medalhão, mas não achei nada. Então...

- Nada, Gina? – impacientou-se o irmão.

- Calma, maninho! Eu ainda não acabei. – disse ela – Bem, então eu acabei resmungando baixinho algo como: "Droga, como eles vão destruir o maldito medalhão?" Aí aconteceu algo estranho.

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Fawkes voou de onde estava e pousou na mesa de Dumbledore. Bem, na mesa dele havia uma jarra com balas e doces, dentre eles, sapos de chocolate. Fawkes colocou o bico para dentro, puxou um dos sapos e largou aos meus pés. Eu não entendi nada, lógico. Ela voltou para o poleiro dela e ficou me olhando, como se quisesse que eu pegasse o chocolate.

- E então? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, eu me abaixei e peguei o sapinho de chocolate. Ela fez um pequeno movimento de cabeça e eu entendi que era para comer. Aí eu abri, peguei o sapo e mordi, olhando para o pássaro. Quando acabei de comer, nada aconteceu. Mas o que eu queria, né? Que eu me transformasse em uma bruxa perita em adivinhação?

- Mas e aí, Gina? Por que Fawkes fez você comer o chocolate? – perguntou Hermione.

- Aí que está amiga! Depois é que eu percebi que ela queria que eu pegasse a figurinha. O cartão dentro da embalagem.

- O cartão dos bruxos famosos? – questionou o irmão – E de quem era a figura?

- De Dumbledore! – disse Gina.

- E aí? – novamente perguntou o irmão.

- Aí que eu estou aqui contando para vocês. Particularmente eu continuei sem entender coisa alguma, mas acredito que ela não faria aquilo do nada. Não teve significado para mim, mas talvez tenha para vocês.

- E realmente tem, Gina! – exclamou Hermione.

- Tem? – perguntaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro! Ou vocês esqueceram o nosso primeiro ano?

Os dois se entreolharam meio confusos.

- O cartão com a foto de Dumbledore! Vocês não lembram o que estava escrito?

- Bem, eu lembro que falava que ele derrotou um bruxo famoso há muito tempo... – disse Harry.

- Falava também dos 12 usos do sangue de dragão... – disse Rony.

- E? – incentivou a amiga.

Ele pensaram por alguns segundos.

- Nicolas Flamel! – disseram os dois, juntos novamente.

- Bingo! – exclamou Hermione.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Gina – Mas não tenho tempo agora. Vou para a aula de DCAT. Finalmente vamos ter aula com a tal professora nova. No dia em que chegamos, ela ficou sentada lá na mesa dos professores e só deu um pequeno aceno quando foi apresentada. Bem, depois nos falamos. – e a imagem sumiu.

- Hermione, em que Nicolas Flamel ou a pedra filosofal podem nos ajudar a destruir o medalhão? – perguntou Rony.

- Flamel destruiu a pedra há 6 anos, Ron. A essa altura, ele está morto, apesar de eu não saber quanto tempo o tal elixir que Dumbledore disse que ele tinha, o manteria vivo. – disse Harry e depois virou-se para a amiga que tinha a testa franzida, concentrada em algo. – Mione, afinal, vai nos dizer o que Flamel tem a ver com tudo isso ou não?

- Harry, Flamel era um alquimista. Aliás o tal cartão dizia que Dumbledore trabalhou com ele nisso.

- O que verdadeiramente faziam os alquimistas? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Mexiam com metais e trabalhavam em elixires para prolongar a vida. – ela respondeu – Na verdade, no caso dos metais, eles transformavam metais inferiores em metais preciosos, tipo prata e ouro.

- Metais, metais... – Harry estava pensativo – Metais! – ele exclamou – O medalhão é de metal, lógico!

- Isso! A ligação está aí! – disse Hermione.

- Mas se eles transformam metais em prata ou ouro, o que isso tem haver aqui? O medalhão já não é de prata? Ou você acha que há algum tipo de poção que reverta o processo e possa destruir o medalhão? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Acho não, Ron. Tenho certeza! Essa foi a dica de Fawkes. Talvez o próprio Dumbledore tivesse comentado algo sobre isso na sala dele, antes de sair na busca com Harry.

- Ótimo! Continuamos na mesma! Como vamos descobrir a tal poção? – disse Harry.

- Deve haver alguma coisa a mais na sala de Dumbledore. Gina não sabe todos os detalhes das coisas. Nós temos que ir até lá! – disse a garota – Como eu disse: Dumbledore também mexia com alquimia, afinal trabalhou com Flamel. Quem sabe ele mesmo não criou essa poção e ela está na sala dele? Ele já deveria ter arquitetado alguma forma de destruir o medalhão, quando vocês foram buscá-lo naquela caverna. Ele só não sabia é que ele era falso. – completou.

- Bem, eu não queria ter de ir até lá por enquanto, mas já que estamos na "chuva"...

- E como iremos? Aparatando? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ron, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não se pode aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts? Francamente! – disse a menina dando um suspiro.

- Oops, é mesmo! Esqueci! – disse ele e depois acrescentou – Podemos então aparatar em Hogsmeade e, de lá, ir para Hogwarts.

- É uma boa idéia! Podemos deixar McGonagall ou Hagrid de sobreaviso para abrir o portão para gente. – disse Hermione.

- Ou então entrar pela Casa dos Gritos. Não gostaria que nenhum Sonserino nos visse entrar. Poderia cair nos ouvidos do peçonhento. – disse Harry.

- Mas Harry, estaremos dentro da Escola. Seremos visto uma hora ou outra. – disse Hermione.

- Não se usarmos a capa de invisibilidade. – disse Rony olhando para ela – E não adianta dizer que eu sou alto hein. Eu posso perfeitamente me abaixar.

- Então está decidido! Amanhã iremos à Hogwarts bem cedo. Depois avisaremos à Gina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14 - Na Sala do Diretor**

Harry despertou no dia seguinte com Rony o cutucando.

- Acorda aí, cara! Depois sou eu o preguiçoso. – falou Rony.

- Que horas são? – disse ele sentando-se e colocando os óculos.

- Sete.

- Mas está tão cedo?

- Você não conhece a Hermione? Ela quer chegar logo! Vai ter saudades de Escola assim lá na...

- Ronald! – exclamou ela chegando.

Harry riu e os amigos acabaram rindo junto.

- Para seu governo Ronald Weasley, eu estou com saudades sim. Eu adoro Hogwarts! Estive pensando até em ser professora depois de nos formarmos.

- Coitados dos alunos! Vão ter que sempre que fazer uns 5 rolos de pergaminho de dever de casa, fora os pontos que você vai tirar de quem não responder prontamente as perguntas, conforme você faz. – disse o ruivo rindo.

- Nossa Ron, você me acha tão carrasca assim?

- "Carrasca" é muito forte. "Exigente" se encaixa mais no seu perfil. Pelo menos eu e Harry sempre sofremos na sua mão.

- Se vocês não deixassem sempre os deveres para a última hora, eu não ficaria pegando no pé de vocês. Depois querem copiar dos meus. Não é nem um pouco justo. – ela reclamou se fingindo de zangada.

- Concordo com você: realmente não é justo! Justo seria se não existissem deveres de casa. – ele riu, acompanhado de Harry.

- Francamente vocês dois hein! – mas acabou rindo com eles. – Vamos lá Harry! Toma um banho e vamos descer para tomar o café. Ah, e coloque uma roupa bem legal, afinal você vai ver sua namorada. – ela piscou para ele.

Harry rapidamente se dirigiu para o banheiro, já pensando em rever Gina.

Assim que acabaram o café, Harry se comunicou com a garota, para que esta deixasse McGonagall de sobreaviso. Logo depois ele buscou sua capa de invisibilidade e o medalhão, e desaparatarm, aparatando em frente a Zonko's. Hermione teve que puxar Rony pelas vestes porque o garoto queria ficar olhando as coisas na vitrine. Devido ao horário, as lojas ainda estavam fechadas. Eles seguiram para a Casa dos Gritos. O local permanecia como sempre, uma sujeira, tudo espalhado e quebrado. Realmente parecia mal-assombrado. Eles seguiram pela mesma passagem que usaram no 3º ano, quando Sirius encurralou Rabicho por lá. Chegaram até a saída no Salgueiro Lutador. Assim que a árvore percebeu-os, começou a balançar os galhos ameaçadoramente. Harry puxou a varinha:

- Immobilus!

Imediatamente a árvore ficou quieta.

- Agora colocamos a capa. Ron dê um jeito para que seus pés não apareçam. – disse Harry.

- Pode deixar!

Harry cobriu os três com a capa. Na verdade, não só Rony teve que se abaixar, mas Harry e Hermione também. Eles já não eram mais crianças. Foram caminhando devagar pelos jardins, em direção ao Castelo.

- Foi ótimo termos chegado agora aqui. – disse Hermione – A essa hora os alunos estão começando a primeira aula. Não vamos ter problemas.

Assim que entraram, avistaram o Salão Principal. Estava vazio. Na verdade só havia alguns elfos arrumando as mesas. Eles se dirigiram à sala de McGonagall. Ao chegarem lá, eles certificaram-se que o corredor estava deserto. Tiraram a capa e bateram na porta.

- Entre. – disse a Diretora.

Eles entraram.

- Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger! Como vocês chegaram até aqui? Quer dizer, a Srta. Weasley me avisou que viriam, mas como?

- Usamos o mesmo caminho que Sirius Black usou no 3º ano. – disse Harry.

- Pelo Salgueiro? – ela quis confirmar.

- Sim, senhora.

- E como vocês estão? – ela perguntou.

- Na medida do possível professora, estamos bem. – respondeu Hermione pelos três.

- Bem, a srta. Weasley disse que vocês querem ir à sala de Alvo.

- A senhora permite não é? – questionou Harry.

- Claro Sr. Potter! Alvo foi bem preciso nas suas instruções. Tomara que vocês encontrem o que procuram. Ah, a senha é "goma de mascar". Boa sorte meninos!

Novamente ele se cobriram com a capa. Ao chegarem a entrada da gárgula, Harry disse:

- Goma de mascar.

Então a escada em caracol se abriu para eles. Assim que chegaram a sala do ex-diretor, Harry sentiu-se estranho. Diversas lembranças voltaram à sua mente como um turbilhão. Tentou disfarçar uma lágrima que começava a brotar no seu olho, acarciando a cabeça de Fawkes, que estava no poleiro.

- Bem, é melhor começarmos logo! Mas por onde? – disse Hermione.

- Fala aí, Fawkes? Cadê a poção para destruir o medalhão? – perguntou Rony para o pássaro, brincando.

Fawkes virou a cabeça, mirando Rony. Ela piscou firme. Se havia ali um significado, nenhum dos três conseguiu captar.

- Ron, você acha que Fawkes vai ter todas as respostas? Vamos botar o cérebro para funcionar! – disse Hermione.

Em um canto da sala havia uma pequena estante com livros e foi para lá que a menina foi. Harry viu a penseira do antigo mestre. Mas será que Dumbledore havia guardado alguma lembrança dos tempos de alquimia? Decidiu deixar a penseira de lado e vasculhar a mesa dele. Enquanto Rony olhava os quadros nas paredes. Seus ocupantes encaravam o trio com certa desconfiança.

- Engraçado, Harry. – disse ele.

- O quê?

- Os quadros dos ex-diretores. Olha o de Dumbledore! – ele apontou para o quadro atrás da mesa. – Todos estão nos olhando, menos Dumbledore. Ele parece que está dormindo.

Harry virou-se para contemplar o quadro. Realmente Dumbledore permanecia do mesmo jeito que ele vira no ano anterior, antes do funeral. Pareceria até um quadro trouxa, exceto que havia uma fênix na pintura, ao lado de Dumbledore, e esta mexia a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não sei explicar. Talvez ele não queira falar conosco, mas a Fawkes da pintura parece bem ativa.

- Meninos, vejam! Está faltando um livro nesta prateleira! – disse Hermione apontando para um espaço vazio na estante.

- Tem um livro aqui. – disse Harry pegando um livro embaixo do pote de doces, na mesa do ex-diretor – Mas acho que não tem muito a ver com o que procuramos. – completou, mostrando o grosso e pesado livro para sua amiga.

- "Enxofre, Mercúrio e Sal, Os Princípios Fundamentais". - ela disse o nome do livro em voz alta e completou pensativa – Tem a ver sim, Harry! Esses são os princípios fundamentais da matéria, segundo os alquimistas. Este livro está fora da estante com algum propósito.

Ela começou a folheá-lo, mas ele era tão pesado que, de repente, caiu de suas mãos. Quando os três olharam o livro pousado no chão, ele estava aberto em uma página específica. O capítulo era: Ingredientes de Transmutação.

- Acho que forças ocultas estão nos ajudando. – comentou Harry, olhando em volta.

Hermione pegou novamente o livro e colocou-o na mesa de Dumbledore. Harry viu que ela começou a ler o capítulo e a expressão dela ía de concentrada a espantada, resignada a contente.

- E então? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Se Dumbledore não deixou pronta a poção, nós teremos que fazê-la.

- Tem os ingredientes aí no livro? – questionou Harry.

- Aqui fala do processo de purificação dos metais e também do processo inverso. Neste último caso, diz que com apenas um errinho de ingrediente ou quantidade de algum deles, o metal puro será permanentemente danificado ou destruído.

- Pelo que eu entendi, então a gente deve, propositadamente, errar a fórmula, para que o efeito seja o que pretendemos. É isso mesmo, Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Exatamente o que eu entendi também. – disse a menina – Harry, o que você acha? – ela pediu a confirmação dele.

- Acho que é isso mesmo. Mas está muito fácil, não acham? Será que Voldemort não pensou nisso?

- Se pensou, nós não sabemos, mas temos que tentar. A alquimia é uma ciência poderosa, Harry. Vem de muito antes de Voldemort nascer. É uma oportunidade que não devemos desperdiçar.

- Só tem uma coisa. – interrompeu o ruivo – Hermione não poderá se meter a fazer a poção.

- E por quê? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Porque não podemos arriscar. Suas poções sempre estão certíssimas. Vai que você esqueça de errar. É melhor eu fazê-la. Dará mais certo! – e eles não conseguiram segurar o riso com ele.

- Os ingredientes não são difíceis de conseguirmos, mas vamos precisar de enxofre também. – disse Hermione.

- Isso deve ter na sala de Slughorn. – comentou Rony.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu não gosto muito dessa substância.

- Por que não, Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

- É que ela é sempre relacionada ao mal. Digo, para os trouxas, enxofre é ligado ao demônio. Com certeza para os bruxos isto também não é boa coisa.

- Você está com medo? – perguntou Rony.

- Não é bem medo, mas precaução, digamos.

- Eu já disse que eu vou fazer a poção. Não se preocupe. – disse ele – O Harry ajuda, você só precisa supervisionar. Que tal? – ele riu para ela.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer a poção, Ron? – ela perguntou.

- Já falei: Quem é melhor para "errar" a fórmula do que eu?

- Você é bobo mesmo. – ela riu – É melhor irmos logo! – completou ela, pegando um pergaminho com anotações da fórmula.

Os três voltaram à sala de McGonagall, embaixo da capa.

- Professora – começou Harry – nós vamos precisar destes ingredientes para uma poção. – Harry entregou-lhe o pergaminho.

McGonagall deu uma olhada e arregalou os olhos.

- Não sei que incumbência foi essa que Alvo deu a você Sr. Potter, mas vocês podem estar se metendo em encrenca. Há coisas poderosas aqui. Você tem certeza?

- Hermione tem, Professora. Acho que isso é um bom sinal não é? – ele deu um sorriso à amiga.

McGonagall não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

- Bem Srta. Granger, eu sempre depositei confiança na minha melhor aluna, então não vai ser agora que vou mudar meu conceito. Cuidado, ok? – ela disse a Hermione.

- Obrigada Professora. – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Fiquem me esperando aqui. Eu voltarei com os ingredientes. – e ela saiu.

Os meninos ficaram aguardando até que a porta da sala se abriu, mas não era McGonagall quem estava voltando. Harry abriu um enorme sorriso quando ele viu Gina parada lá. Ela só fechou a porta e correu para abraçá-lo.

- Ei! – exclamou Rony vendo que os dois começavam um longo beijo.

- Deixa eles, Ron! – disse Hermione.

- Mas na minha frente?

- E daí? Fica de costas então. – ela disse.

- Não precisa, maninho! – Gina disse quando pararam o beijo – Já acabamos. Por enquanto. – completou rindo para Harry.

- Estava com saudades. – ele disse abraçado a ela.

- Eu também! McGonagall disse que vocês estavam aqui e eu larguei o meu almoço para vir.

Neste momento McGonagall entrou na sala com um caldeirão e todos os ingredientes.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? Vão fazer alguma poção? – Gina perguntou.

- Não! – disse Rony – Precisaremos do caldeirão para bater na cabeça de algum Comensal! Não faz pergunta idiota, Gina! Claro que é para uma poção!

- Ronald! – ralhou Hermione, apontando a professora com os olhos.

- Desculpe Professora. – ele disse super vermelho, sem encará-la.

- Maninho, em respeito à Professora, eu não responderei nada agora, mas depois a gente vai conversar. – disse Gina entredentes.

Harry viu McGonagall segurando um riso.

- Aqui está tudo o que precisam. Onde vocês vão fazer a poção? – perguntou ela.

Eles se entreolharam e exclamaram juntos:

- Murta que Geme!

- O banheiro feminino do 2º andar? Aquele da entrada para a câmara secreta? – ela os viu assentir – Vocês são realmente espertos! – ela deu um sorriso – Tomem cuidado! Se precisarem, me chamem.

- Pode deixar Professora! – disse Hermione.

- Srta. Weasley, ajude-os a carregar os ingredientes. Acho que não vai dar tudo isso e mais os três debaixo da capa do Harry.

- Ok, Professora! – ela disse e se dirigiu para a porta junto com os garotos.

- Daqui a pouco o maldito ficará um pouquinho mais vulnerável! E eu estou adorando isso! – murmurou Harry, contente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15 - Menos Um**

Os três saíram da sala embaixo da capa, com Harry levando o caldeirão. Gina ía a frente, levando os ingredientes. Os corredores estavam mais cheios, afinal era o intervalo do almoço. Eles tinham que ficar atrás da ruiva para não esbarrarem em ninguém. No meio do caminho, cruzaram com Pansy Parkinson, junto com Emilia Bulstrode.

- Ei, Weasley! – Ela parou Gina, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

- Sim, Parkinson. – provocou Gina, imitando a voz da menina sonserina, que não percebeu a ironia da ruiva.

- Aonde pensa que vai com essa tralha toda aí? – disse pegando um vidro nas mãos – Enxofre? Novo shampoo para seus cabelos cor de fogo do inferno? – deu uma risada sarcástica.

Harry sentiu que Gina estava ficando vermelha de raiva. Ela estava com as duas mãos ocupadas, carregando os ingredientes, mas ele tinha certeza que ela queria pegar a varinha.

- Eu conheço alguém que adorava brincar com meus cabelos, como você disse mesmo? Ah, cor de fogo do inferno. – Gina disse com a voz mais calma que pôde.

- É mesmo? – caçoou rindo – Quem era o idiota?

- Draco! – ela disse em desafio.

Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar e também a mão de Hermione em seu braço, pedindo calma. Pela expressão de Parkinson, pareceu-lhe que ela sentiu o mesmo que ele: Ciúmes.

- Você e..., vocês dois... o que... o que v-você quer dizer... – balbuciou ela bufando de ódio.

- Ora, Pansy, você é monitora-chefe! Deve ter um mínimo de neurônios nessa sua cabecinha. Acho que consegue somar dois mais dois.

Ao seu lado, Harry viu que Hermione sorria triunfante. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir orgulho da língua afiada da namorada. Pansy respirou fundo e mudou o assunto:

- Acho que vou ter que confiscar estas coisas. Será que McGonagall vai gostar de saber que uma das monitoras anda com isso pelos corredores? – ela disse, parecendo a dona da situação.

- Foi a própria McGonagall quem me pediu para levar isso para Slughorn. Se quiser perguntar a ela, eu espero aqui mesmo. Não tenho pressa alguma. – Gina balançou os ombros

- Weasley, não seja insolente ou eu lhe dou uma detenção!

- Ah, não apela garota! Não tem mais o que fazer não? – disse Gina, já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu sou a monitora-chefe! Eu posso...

- Só porque Hermione não está aqui! – interrompeu Gina.

- A sangue-ruim? Faça-me rir! – e ela riu junto com a companheira sonserina.

Harry viu que Hermione segurou Rony, que fazia menção de puxar a varinha.

- Weasley, Weasley, você acha mesmo que a diretora iria dar a função de monitora-chefe para uma insossa, idiota e nojenta como a Granger? Uma bruxa de sangue impuro?

Harry olhou para a amiga que crispava os lábios e estava vermelha. Ele sabia que daquilo não viria boa coisa. Ou viria! Uma muito boa, na verdade.

- Pansy, eu tomaria mais cuidado com o que você fala? – Gina disse.

- Por quê? Sua amiguinha não está aqui! Ou ela é tão poderosa assim e vai me lançar uma azaração de onde estiver? Ei, Graaangeeer, cadê vocêêê? – e ela riu ironicamente.

Não demorou um segundo e o rosto da menina começou a ficar cheio de rugas e encurrilhado. O nariz começou a crescer e, na ponta, apareceu uma enorme verruga.

- Ai! O que... o que é isso? Weasley! Emilia! O que é isso?

Gina começou a rir tão alto que atraiu a atenção dos outros alunos do corredor. Todos que passavam, paravam para rir de Pansy Parkinson, que parecia uma verdadeira bruxa dos contos de fadas trouxas. A menina escondeu o rosto e saiu correndo pelo corredor, em direção a ala Hospitalar, com a amiga atrás. Harry, se aproveitando do barulho das risadas no corredor, explodiu em gargalhadas embaixo da capa, acompanhado dos amigos.

- Hermione, você é louca! Se ela descobrisse a gente aqui? – disse ele ainda rindo.

- Aquela "coisa" pediu! E ela deu sorte, porque se eu pudesse me mostrar, ela levaria coisa pior. – disse a menina.

Gina, quase sem fôelgo de tanto rir, conseguiu murmurar:

- Amiga, você é a minha mentora! Meu ídolo!

- Vamos logo, antes que essa vaca resolva voltar. – Hermione disse.

- Com aquele rosto e aquele nariz? Se eu fosse ela, sumiria por uns dois meses. – disse Rony ainda rindo também.

Eles voltaram a andar pelo corredor, até que chegaram ao banheiro do 2º andar. Estava vazio como sempre. Percebendo o movimento dos garotos, Murta apareceu, dando uma rasante sobre eles.

- Murta! Que matar a gente! – disse Rony assustado.

O fantasma da garota deu uma risadinha e fechou a cara.

- Você quer dizer que eu tenho uma cara assustadora?

- Não, não, é só que... – o ruivo tentou se explicar.

- Você quis dizer isso mesmo! – e começou a chorar alto.

- Murta, por favor, precisamos de silêncio aqui! – disse Harry.

Ela virou-se para ele e parou de chorar.

- Ah...Harry – ela deu uma risadinha – estava com saudades de ver você... – ela chegou bem perto dele, que tentou se afastar – Principalmente de ver você pelado! – ela completou e voou rindo pelo banheiro.

- Pelado? – disse Gina – Que história é essa de pelado?

- Gina... eu... isso foi... assim... há alguns anos... eu...

- Você aparece pelado para ela há alguns anos?

Murta dava risadinhas.

- Harry, não sabia que você gostava de meninas fantasmas. – disse Rony rindo.

Murta novamente começou a chorar.

- Murta, eu não quis dizer...

- Quis sim! – e ela sumiu dentro de uma privada, levantando água.

- Harry Potter, estou aguardando sua explicação! – disse Gina bufando.

- Eu tive que tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores uma vez, para descobrir o segredo daquele ovo do torneio Tribruxo. Ela estava lá e me viu. Foi só isso! – ele disse mirando a ruiva.

- Bem, já pode dizer que ficou pelado na frente de uma menina! Um fantasma na verdade. Mas uma menina de qualquer forma. – brincou Rony.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. A menina corou imediatamente.

- Gente, vamos nos concentrar na poção. – disse Hermione mudando de assunto ao ver a cara dos dois – Vem Ron, não é você quem quer prepará-la?

- Certo! – disse Rony sentando ao lado da garota – Cadê a fórmula?

- Está aqui! – ela mostrou o pergaminho para ele – Preste atenção, nós não vamos deixar nenhum ingrediente de fora, só vamos errar nas medidas, ok?

- Você manda! – ele disse.

E Rony foi colocando um a um os ingredientes no caldeirão. Seguindo instruções de Hermione, ele colocava um pouco menos de um ou outro ingrediente e exagerava um pouquinho em outros.

- Agora o último! – ela disse com o vidro de enxofre – Aqui diz dez gotas. Vocês acham que a gente deve aumentar ou diminuir a dosagem?

- O que você acha? – perguntou Harry de volta.

Ela mordeu o lábio e franziu a testa.

- Não sei. Como eu disse: enxofre não é boa coisa.

- Então vamos arriscar! – disse Rony – Pior que Você-Sabe-Quem não existe, então vamos vencer o mal com o mal!

Ele pegou o vidro das mãos de Hermione e despejou quase metade do líquido.

- Ron! – exclamaram os três.

O líquido do caldeirão começou a borbulhar ferozmente, fazendo-o sacudir-se violentamente sobre o fogo. Fagulhas voavam para tudo quanto é lado. Os garotos tiveram que se esconder e Murta apareceu soltando gritinhos de pavor. De repente o caldeirão parou e ficou sereno. O líquido em seu interior era de um verde gosmento, mas nem mais fervilhava. Gina disse:

- E agora? Jogamos o medalhão aí, ou pegamos um pouco e despejamos sobre o medalhão?

- Eu sou a favor de destruir a droga logo! Mergulha ele aí dentro Harry! – disse Rony com convicção.

Hermione preferiu não dizer nada e aguardou a decisão do amigo.

- Vamos ver se você "acertou" a fórmula, Ron! – disse e jogou o medalhão dentro do caldeirão.

Neste momento o caldeirão deu um forte solavanco, fazendo os garotos recuarem um pouco. Eles então se aproximaram novamente e viram o líquido gosmento sendo sugado para o fundo do caldeirão. Então se deram conta de que, na verdade, o líquido estava sendo sugado pelo medalhão. O líquido então sumiu do caldeirão, deixando no fundo o medalhão, intacto. Eles se entreolharam meio cabisbaixos e Harry disse:

- Por Merlin! Não deu certo! O medalh...

Ele não terminou sua frase, pois uma dor insuportável em sua cicatriz o fez cair no chão.

- Harry! – gritaram os amigos se abaixando junto a ele.

Ele tinha a mão na cicatriz, que latejava fortemente.

- Ih, vejam só a jóia que vocês jogaram aqui dentro! – disse Murta, mirando o caldeirão.

Harry se levantou com esforço. Ele e os amigos olharam para dentro do caldeirão. O medalhão estava se corroendo e derretendo, até que virou uma mancha escura no fundo do caldeirão. Na mesma hora em que foi destruído, Harry sentiu a dor na cicatriz sumir completamente.

- Conseguimos! – disse exultante, ainda com a mão na testa.

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Gina.

- Agora eu estou! Mas ele não! Está furioso, o maldito. Ele deve ter sentido alguma coisa quando mais um pedaço da alma dele se foi. Por isso a minha dor.

- Devagar, devagar a gente vai conseguir acabar com ele! – disse Rony com um sorriso triunfante.

Nesse momento McGonagall adentrou o banheiro com uma cara assustada.

- Meninos! – ela disse – Precisamos da ajuda de vocês! Agora!

- O que houve, Professora? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Comensais! Em Hogsmeade!

- Meu Deus! – exclamaram eles e saíram atrás da Professora.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16 - O Ataque 

Naquela hora nem lembraram da capa de Harry. Simplesmente correram pelos corredores atrás de McGonagall. No Salão Principal a agitação era grande. Harry viu Hagrid e alguns professores organizando os alunos em fila.

- Monitores! – gritou McGonagall – Conduzam os alunos até os Salões Comunais e dormitórios de suas Casas. Não quero ninguém fora das Casas até minha ordem. Entendido?

Harry viu os monitores assentindo e já saindo. Gina, como uma das monitoras da Grifinória fez menção de ajudar, mas McGonagall a impediu.

- Vamos precisar de sua ajuda lá fora. – ela disse à menina.

- Vários alunos voltaram suas cabeças para eles, assim que os viram. Pansy Parkinson já tinha o rosto normal, mas o nariz ainda estava coberto por uma gaze. Ela fuzilava Hermione com o olhar. Afinal, acabara de se dar conta de quem havia lhe lançado a azaração.

- A gente se encontra, Granger. – ela disse quando passou por Hermione.

- Mal posso esperar, Parkinson. – ele ouviu a amiga devolver.

- Não podemos perder mais tempo! Tomem! – disse Lupin entregando algumas vassouras – Na pressa eu só consegui algumas. Vocês vão em duplas.

- Vem, Mione! – disse Rony e puxou a amiga, montando em uma das vassouras com ela.

- Harry, vá com Gina! – disse Lupin – Neville e Luna estão lá fora nos aguardando. Stairovisk, eu e McGonagall vamos na frente e vocês nos seguem.

Dizendo isso ele foram para os Jardins e levantaram vôo. Não demorou muito e eles viram Hogsmeade abaixo deles. Várias lojas estavam com as vitrines quebradas. Harry pôde ver, do alto, flashes de feitiços sendo lançados pelos Comensais e pelos aurores que lá estavam. Vários bruxos tentavam se proteger.

- Vamos pousar atrás da Dedosdemel. – gritou Lupin e eles desceram.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione! – exclamou Neville assim que chegou perto dos garotos – Não esperava ver vocês em Hogwarts! Que máximo!

- Desculpe Neville, mas agora não vai dar para gente conversar. – disse Harry – E então, Professor?

- Vamos nos separar, mas não vamos sozinhos ok? Mantenham-se em duplas. – disse Lupin.

Eles largaram as vassouras atrás da loja de doces e separaram-se. Harry viu McGonagall seguir com a professora nova. Lupin foi sozinho mais a frente.

- Eu e Gina vamos pelo lado direito e vocês pelo esquerdo. – disse Harry a Ron e Hermione – Luna, Neville, vocês vão por dentro da loja.

Os amigos assentiram. Todos puxaram as varinhas e saíram dali. Harry margeava a parede ao lado direito da loja, com Gina logo atrás dele. De repente ele viu McGonagall mais a frente e um Comensal apontar a varinha para ela, por trás.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Harry, desarmando o Comensal – Estupefaça! – ele acrescentou. O Comensal caiu poucos metros atrás.

McGonagall se virou assustada, mas nem deu tempo de agradecer a Harry. Mais dois Comensais se aproximavam dela de varinhas em punho.

- Estupefaça! – gritou um Comensal, mas McGonagall conseguiu se desviar do feitiço – Estupefaça! – gritou ele novamente.

- Protego! – disse a professora.

Harry viu o Comensal tirar o capuz e revelar-se Greyback, o lobisomem. Neste momento Gina se adiantou, lívida de ódio, apontou a varinha para o lobisomem e gritou:

- Serpensortia!

Uma grande serpente emergiu da ponta da varinha da menina e imediatamente ela acrescentou:

- Oppugno!

A serpente foi para cima do lobisomem, o picando ferozmente. Enquanto ele tentava se defender da fúria da cobra, ele perdeu sua varinha. O outro comensal se aproximou e, quando ía pronunciar algo, Harry ouviu Neville gritar:

- Silencio!

O feitiço atingiu o Comensal pelas costas e ele não conseguiu mais falar. Harry aproveitou o momento de distração e disse:

- Estupefaça! – e o Comensal foi atirado longe – Accio varinhas! – ele completou e as varinhas dos três Comensais voaram para suas mãos.

Gina via a cobra ainda cravando as presas em Greyback, quando Harry a chamou:

- Vamos, Gina! Tem mais desses malditos por perto! – ele virou-se para professora – A senhora está bem? Cadê a professora Stairovisk?

- Estou bem! Obrigado, Potter e Srta. Weasley! A professora Stairovisk foi ajudar Tonks. Vão vocês! Eu vou conjurar algumas cordas anti-aparatação. Diga a Alastor que estou aqui e que é para ele vir buscar esses três.

- Ok, professora! – disse Harry e depois seguiu com Gina pela rua principal.

Quando avistaram Moody, Harry disse:

- Ei Olho-Tonto, McGonagall precisa de você ali perto da Dedosdemel.

- Harry, cuidado, há muitos deles por aqui! – disse o auror e seguiu rua acima.

Harry e Gina continuaram atentos pela rua. Assim que chegaram próximo ao Cabeça de Javali, eles viram Hermione cercada por Bellatrix Lestrange e seu marido, Rodolfo. Os três mantinham as varinhas em riste.

- A maldita sangue-ruim! Vamos nos divertir Rodolfo!

Quando Harry e Gina fizeram menção de se aproximar, eles ouviram um grito:

- Hermione!

Era Rony quem chegava correndo desabalado pelo outro lado. Nessa hora Hermione se distraiu e Bellatrix a desarmou. Rodolfo então virou-se para a garota e disse:

- Crucio!

- NÃO! – gritou Rony e se jogou na frente de Hermione, recebendo o feitiço direto no peito.

Imediatamente ele caiu se contorcendo de dor.

- Ron! Não! – Hermione abaixou-se junto a ele.

- Sectumsempra! – gritou Harry apontando para Rodolfo Lestrange.

A ligação com Rony se desfez de imediato e Rodolfo começou a sangrar em profusão, com vários cortes pelo rosto. Gina virou-se para Bellatrix:

- Expelliarmus!

Mas a Comensal conseguiu desaparatar antes que o feitiço desarmador de Gina a atingisse. Harry conjurou cordas anti-aparatação em um Rodolfo Lestrange desacordado. Em seguida foi até Rony, que se levantava com muita dificuldade.

- Você está bem, Ron? Cara, o que você fez? – Harry exclamou surpreso.

- Estou bem. Quer dizer, vou ficar. Pode deixar, gente! Dá para andar. – ele disse ainda apoiado em Hermione e na irmã.

Hermione olhou-o com muitas lágrimas nos olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas lhe deu um longo abraço. Depois ela apanhou sua varinha no chão, muito vermelha.

- Que droga! Por que vocês não estavam juntos? – perguntou Gina.

- Ron viu Luna em dificuldades e foi ajudá-la. – respondeu Hermione – Aí eu vi Bellatrix e tentei me aproximar por trás. Não vi que o marido dela estava junto. Eles me cercaram e..., bem..., o resto vocês viram. – terminou ela, olhando para Rony.

- Vamos! Deve haver mais alguns por aqui. – disse Rony tentando desfazer o embaraço da amiga.

- Não há mais! – disse Neville, chegando com Luna e Lupin.

- Pegamos alguns poucos. O resto desaparatou. Malditos! – exclamou Lupin.

- Greyback e mais dois estavam com McGonagall. Ela ía amarrá-los. Olho-Tonto foi até lá pegá-los. – disse Gina.

Nesse momento McGonagall apareceu apoiada em Moody e na professora Stairovisk.

- Ela estava caída quando eu cheguei – disse Stairovski.

- E os Comensais? – perguntou Harry.

- Nenhum! – respondeu Moody furioso.

- Potter! – disse McGonagall – Assim que vocês saíram, algum Comensal me estuporou por trás e eu nem pude ver quem era. Ele, ou ela, levou os três Comensais.

- Que pena. Eram menos três no time do miserável. – disse Harry.

- Pelo menos um deles estava bem mal. – disse McGonagall – Graças a Srta. Weasley.

- Se eu pudesse eu teria matado o maldito. Meu irmão ainda está com as marcas que ele deixou e nem sabemos ainda se algo pior vai acontecer. – disse Gina e depois se arrependeu, olhando para Lupin – Desculpe, professor.

- Não tem porquê se desculpar. Se você machucou "aquilo", já me deixa feliz. Não se preocupe, ainda vamos dar um fim nele. – ele deu um sorriso à garota.

- Qual terá sido o propósito desse ataque? Eles nunca fazem nada sem um motivo aparente.

- Eu sei! – disse Tonks chegando.

- O que foi? – perguntou Olho-Tonto.

- Shacklebolt aparatou aqui agora e me disse que houve vários ataques em diversos pontos do país. Aparentemente eles queriam criar distrações para acobertar o real motivo.

- E o que era então?

- Bem, um homem com uma face leporina foi visto em Spinner's End, juntamente com outro de cabelos compridos loiros, quase brancos.

- Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy! – exclamou Harry.

- Isso! Só não sabemos o que eles foram fazer lá.

- Spinner's End? Severo tem residência nesse lugar. – comentou McGonagall.

- Então o maldito resolveu botar as asinhas de fora para encontrar o amiguinho. – ironizou Harry.

- Só não dá para saber o que vão fazer. – disse Tonks.

- Pensemos nisso longe daqui. Vamos voltar a Hogwarts! – disse a professora.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione vocês devem voltar conosco. Pelo menos esta noite vocês vão ficar em Hogwarts. Não podemos arriscar. – disse Lupin.

Eles se entreolharam e Harry respondeu pelos três:

- Ok, a gente passa essa noite lá, mas amanhã a gente segue o que estávamos fazendo.

No fundo, Harry queria ficar um pouco mais com Gina, mas ele não revelou isso a ninguém. Ao chegarem à Escola, Harry voltou ao banheiro do 2º andar para pegar sua capa que havia deixado lá, na pressa de seguir a Diretora. Na volta, se deparou com Pansy Parkinson conversando com a professora Stairovisk. Elas não o viram. Imediatamente se cobriu com a capa e se aproximou das duas.

- As coisas não foram bem em Hogsmeade. – era a voz da professora.

- Eles pegaram alguém? – Pansy perguntou.

- Não conseguiram, ainda bem.

- Quando Pansy ía falar algo, Pirraça chegou fazendo um escarcéu pelo corredor, o que acabou atraindo alguns alunos. Elas então falaram mais alguma coisa que Harry não entendeu. Depois Pansy seguiu pelo corredor em frente e Stairovisk voltou pelo lado contrário. Assim que cruzou com Harry, ainda escondido pela capa, ele pôde avaliar melhor a sua fisionomia. "Ela é parecida com..., não... não... eu devo estar imaginando..." Ele pensou e depois voltou à sala de McGonagall, onde estavam Gina e os amigos.

- Harry – disse Lupin quando ele chegou – você sabe que poderá sempre contar conosco, não é? Seja para pedir conselhos ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Claro, professor!

- Ok, então, estamos indo. – disse ele.

- Se cuidem! – aconselhou Tonks.

- E não se metam em encrenca, porque eu não estou a fim de ter que salvar a pele de vocês por aí! – disse Moody e piscou para ele.

Os três então partiram. Harry queria logo contar sobre o que ouvira.

- Gente, acabei de cruzar com Pansy Pakinson e a nova professora no corredor. Elas não me viram, porque eu coloquei a capa, mas o papo foi esquisito. – Ele então contou o que elas falaram.

- Harry, elas poderiam estar falando exatamente o contrário do que você está pensando. – disse a professora.

- Concordo com a prof. McGonagall, Harry. – era Hermione – Vai ver, Pansy estava perguntando se eles conseguiram nos pegar e Stairovisk respondeu que não.

- Mas também poderia estar perguntando se nós conseguimos pegá-los, não poderia? – ele disse.

- Potter, preste atenção. A professora Stairovisk foi muito bem recomendada pelo Ministro da Magia da República Tcheca. Ministro esse, que foi muito amigo de Dumbledore.

- De qualquer forma, eu não confio na Parkinson. Ela sempre esteve metida com o Malfoy, o que nunca foi boa coisa. – Harry argumentou.

- Se isso deixa você mais tranqüilo, eu ficarei de olho, ok? – disse ela.

Harry pareceu aceitar e desistiu de retrucar. Rony então mudou de assunto.

- Bem, o que fazemos agora? Eu não almocei ainda e já passou da hora do jantar. Meu estômago nunca agüentou tanto, mas agora ele está urrando por comida!

Harry, Hermione e Gina não conseguiram se segurar e riram.

- O quê? Aposto que vocês estão com fome também! – ele disse emburrado.

- Meninos, vou pedir a Dobby que arrume comida para vocês. Ele trará aqui, ok? – disse McGonagall.

Eles assentiram e a professora saiu. Gina se aproximou de Harry e sentou ao seu lado. Automaticamente ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Hoje foi brabo não é? – comentou ela.

- Acho que estou me acostumando com esta droga toda. Isso é um péssimo sinal. – Harry disse.

- O que vocês farão a partir de agora? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, estamos descobrindo alguns segredos dentro da sede da Ordem. Vamos sugar o máximo dali. Com certeza vamos descobrir algo a mais para nos ajudar.

- Harry – começou Hermione – Precisamos sempre lembrar o que Dumbledore citou na carta: a sala dele tem muita coisa ainda para nos ajudar.

- Eu sei, Mione. Não esqueci. Mas não podemos ficar aqui. Há muitas distrações na Escola que podem nos desviar das nossas intenções. Olha, eu tenho uma aqui mesmo ao meu lado. – e deu um sorriso à Gina.

- Quer dizer que agora eu sou só uma distração, não é Potter? – Gina disse se fingindo de zangada.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – e a puxou para junto de si, dando-lhe um beijo.

Quando se soltaram, ele olhou para os amigos.

- Até que enfim hein? – disse Rony.

- Você não mudará nunca, não é Ron? – disse Hermione rindo.

- Ah, pára! – ele retrucou emburrado.

Neste momento Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

- Eu queria passar essa noite com você.

- Harry deu um sorriso para ela, mas logo a razão veio e ele disse a ela, numa voz bem baixa:

- Eu também! É a coisa que eu mais quero! Mas seu irmão não sabe ainda e não sei como faríamos.

- É, eu entendo. – ela disse triste.

- Olha, eu vou contar a ele. Ainda não sei quando meu sangue grifinório vai aflorar com força total para me dar essa coragem, mas prometo que vai ser o quanto antes. Aí você não vai me escapar, ruiva! – e deu outro beijo nela.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham aí? – perguntou Rony.

- Coisas de namorados, irmãozinho. – respondeu a irmã.

- Ron, dá um tempo para eles! Que coisa! Francamente! – suspirou Hermione.

Logo depois Dobby chegou com a comida e os quatro devoraram com vontade.

- Harry Potter vai voltar à Escola? – perguntou Dobby.

- Por enquanto não, Dobby. Mas eu voltarei para completar o curso. Com certeza!

- Dobby sente falta de Harry Potter e dos amigos de Harry Potter! Dobby sente falta dos gorros do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Sente mesmo, Dobby? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo para o elfo.

- Ai Dobby, agora ela vai começar a falar do Fale. Você não deveria ter dito isso! – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

Dobby achou realmente que tinha falado besteira e começou a bater com a cabeça na quina da mesa de McGonagall.

- Dobby mal, Dobby mal. Não deveria falar dos gorros!

- Não Dobby, pare com isso! – Hermione levantou e puxou o elfo – Olha eu não vou falar do F.A.L.E. – ela frisou a sigla para Rony, olhando-o com reprovação – Não se preocupe.

O elfo parou, se despediu e se foi.

- Bem – começou Gina – tenho que ir dormir. Mas amanhã vocês não se atrevam a ir embora sem falar comigo!

- Nunca! – disse Harry.

- Eles então deram um longo beijo e Harry ouviu o muxoxo do amigo.

- E nós? – perguntou Hermione – Eu não gostaria de ir para o dormitório feminino. Não estou a fim de encontrar com a Li... – ela parou e se corrigiu – de encontrar com certas pessoas.

Harry viu que Rony não percebeu que Hermione ía dizer Lilá Brown.

- Só se formos para a Sala Precisa! – disse o ruivo.

- Óima idéia! – disseram os amigos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap. 17 - Descobertas **

Os três chegaram ao corredor do 7º andar, próximo à tapeçaria de Barnabás.

- Pode deixar que eu faço aparecer a sala! – Harry disse.

Ele se concentrou andando de uma lado para o outro, até que a porta apareceu. Ao entrarem na Sala Precisa, eles se depararam com uma cópia quase fiel do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Lá estavam o sofá e a lareira, tendo o vermelho como cor predominante nas paredes. A única diferença é que não havia escadas para os dormitórios. Havia 2 quartos e 2 banheiros distintos. Um para para Harry e Rony e outro para Hermione. Após tomarem banho, estavam runidos na sala.

- Ron, Mione, esqueci de comentar. – Harry começou – Quando cruzei com a tal Stairovisk no corredor, eu pude olhar bem para cara dela, que eu ainda não havia reparado naquela confusão toda.

- E? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês chegaram a notar algo estranho?

- Eu só notei que ela é feinha. – respondeu Rony.

- Não notei nada, Harry. Mas eu também não fiquei reparando, afinal tinham Comensais a nossa volta. – Hermione disse.

- Pois é, quando olhei bem para ela, eu achei ela bem parecida com a Nancy. A Nancy da penseira de Regulus.

- A Nancy? A Nancy que também é a tal Violet que matou seus parentes? – estranhou Rony.

- A mesma que pode ser uma metamorfomoga temporal? – Hermione questionou, também surpresa.

- A própria! – ele disse.

- Harry, isso é sério. Devíamos falar com McGonagall. – disse Hermione.

- Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco, Mione. McGonagall disse que ficaria de olho nela e na Parkinson. Vou pedir a Gina que fique atenta a qualquer coisa e também para ela falar com Neville e Luna. Eu confio neles e acho que eles podem nos ajudar aqui dentro também. Vamos ver se essa professora coloca as manguinhas de fora.

- Certo, talvez seja melhor mesmo.

- Bem, eu estou muito cansado. Boa noite para vocês. – disse Harry.

- Boa noite, então! – Rony disse.

- Eu vou ler um pouco desse livro que eu trouxe comigo. Boa noite aos dois! – Hermione disse e sentou-se no sofá, próximo à lareira.

Harry e Rony foram para o quarto. Cada um pegou uma cama e puxaram o cortinado. Passados cerca de 30min, Harry ainda se revirava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. "Droga!" Ele sentou-se e pegou seus óculos, quando viu o vulto de Rony levantando da cama e seguindo para a sala. Ele então ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Não conseguiu dormir?

- Ah, que nada! Acho que é a tensão. Estou todo dolorido, você sabe. Por causa..., bem..., daquilo, creio eu.

Harry se levantou e viu os amigos por pequena abertura da porta do quarto. Hermione estava sentada no sofá, com um livro nas mãos. Rony estava em pé, em frente a ela. Quando Harry ía sair para se juntar a eles, viu Hermione fechar o livro, se levantar e dizer:

- Ron, tire sua camisa e deite de bruços no sofá.

- Hein?

- Tire sua camisa e deite aqui de bruços. – disse apontando o sofá.

- N-Não estou e-entendendo.

- Ron, você está acordado realmente? Não me faça ficar repetindo as frases. Francamente. – impacientou-se Hermione.

Harry segurou o riso da porta do quarto e decidiu ficar quieto ali.

- O que está esperando? – ela perguntou e olhou para ele, que estava da cor dos cabelos – Ah Ronald, não me diga que está com vergonha de eu ver você sem camisa?

- N-Não..., é que... tá legal! – ele então virou-se de costas para ela, tirou a camisa e deitou-se de bruços no sofá.

Novamente Harry deu um sorriso. Hermione, certamente aproveitando que Rony estava de costas para ela, deu uma encarada de cima abaixo no corpo dele. Harry anotou isso mentalmente para pegar no pé dela, da próxima vez que ela reclamasse que eles só viviam para jogar Quadribol. Neste momento, a menina conjurou algo. Pareceu-lhe um tipo de pomada. Então ela montou, literalmente, nas costas de Rony.

- Hermione, o que voc...

- Fica quieto Ronald!

Ela pegou um pouco da pomada e começou a espalhar pelo pescoço, pelos ombros e pelas costas do amigo, que soltou um gemido.

- Ahh, que coisa gelada é essa?

- É gelada agora, depois esquenta.

Ela então começou a massageá-lo.

- Ai! – exclamou ele.

- Shhhh, você quer acordar o Harry?

- Mas doeu, Mione!

- É porque você está tenso. Isso serve mesmo para relaxar. Daqui a pouco você vai se sentir melhor.

- Onde você aprendeu isso?

- Com os trouxas, lógico!

Harry observou Hermione fazer massagem nele por alguns minutos. "Bem que ela poderia me fazer uma massagem também, mas se eu pedir isso, o Ron me lançará uma azaração." Não pôde deixar de rir com o próprio pensamento.

- Então, como está? – ela perguntou.

- Está bem melhor... hummm... muito melhor...

- Então acho que já chega.

- Ah não Hermione, continua, vai? – pediu ele – Olha, minhas pernas também estão doendo!

- Pernas? Não abusa, Ron!

- Está tão bom, não pára não! Continua!

- Nem pensar! Eu não sou sua pajem, ou sua escrava. Você já está legal! Vai, levanta! – disse ela começando a levantar.

Antes que Hermione se levantasse totalmente, Rony rapidamente virou-se de frente, por baixo dela, e segurou suas pernas para que ela voltasse ao lugar onde estava e não se movesse.

- Ron, me solta! Eu quero voltar a ler. Vai dormir!

- Ah, Mione, faz mais, por favor! Olha, eu continuo dolorido. Ai, ai... – disse ele fazendo cara de dor.

- Continua é? Então vamos ver! – e ela começou a fazer cócegas nele.

- Pára Hermione! Ai, pára, por favor! – dizia ele entre risos.

- O Harry vai acordar por sua causa, Ron! Vai, levanta! – disse continuando a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Agora mesmo é que Harry não sairia do quarto. Estava se sentindo mal por estar espionando os amigos, mas estava doido para ver aonde aquilo ía dar. Principalmente porque percebeu que nem Hermione e nem Rony haviam se dado conta, ainda, da cena que estavam protagonizando. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, sem camisa e ela montada sobre ele, fazendo cócegas no seu abdome, enquanto ele segurava uma de suas pernas e, com a outra mão, tentava segurar seus braços. Rony ria muito e parecia estar perdendo as forças. Foi Hermione quem se tocou primeiro da situação e saiu de cima dele, sentando ao lado, muito vermelha.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele sentando-se e ainda rindo.

- Nada! Vai, veste a camisa! Essa pomada vai esquentar e é melhor aproveitar a quentura, porque vai ajudar a relaxar.

- Hermione – disse ele colocando a mão no ombro dela – obrigado.

Ela deu um sorriso encabulado e eles ficaram ali, sentados no sofá, de cabeça baixa. Ela então quebrou o silêncio.

- Acho que eu é que tinha que agradecer algo aqui. Você sabe.

- Deixa disso. Eu...

- Por que você fez aquilo, Ron? – ela interrompeu.

Ele a encarou por um instante e baixou os olhos.

- Responde, Ron! Por que você se meteu na minha frente e recebeu o feitiço por mim?

Ele pensou por um instante.

- Porque eu achei a coisa certa a se fazer. – disse sem olhar para ela.

- Coisa certa? Como assim?

- Você é mais importante do que eu, Hermione! Você pode ajudar mais o Harry do que eu!

- Pára com isso, Ron! – ela disse fazendo-o encará-la – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Mione, o Harry precisa mais de você do que de mim. Você é a inteligente aqui, a esperta, a coerente, a lúcida. Eu sou só..., sou só...o Ronald Weasley.

- Isso, o Ronald Weasley: Aquele que enfrenta seus maiores medos para ajudar um amigo! Aquele que nunca abandona o barco! O fiel! O companheiro mais leal!

Ele olhou para ela. Depois ela continuou.

- Por que você faz isso consigo mesmo? Se desvalorizar, se pôr para baixo? – ela olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos – Ron, o Harry não pode ficar sem você! Eu... eu não posso ficar sem você, entendeu?

- Mione, eu... eu não agüentaria ver você sofrer. Eu preferi e vou preferir sempre levar o feitiço por você.

- Ron, você não pode..., não... – ela começou a chorar.

- Não chora, por favor! – disse se aproximando dela e passando o braço sobre seu ombro.

- Se aquilo fosse um Avada Kedavra, você estaria... estaria... Merlin, não consigo imaginar isso! Se acontecer algo... algo a você... Ron, eu...

- Hermione, me escuta! – ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos – Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa: nunca você vai precisar sofrer, se eu puder evitar. Se eu tiver que morrer no seu lugar, eu... eu vou morrer!

- Nunca mais diga isso! Ron..., por favor... – ela disse entre lágrimas.

- Eu vou estar sempre por perto para te proteger. Sempre! – ele disse enxugando uma lágrima no rosto dela.

- Ron, eu não preciso que você me proteja. Você tem que proteger o Harry! Ele precisa seguir adiante. Ele é o único que pode matar aquele maldito!

- É diferente, Hermione! Por favor, me entenda! Claro que precisamos proteger o Harry! Não só porque é ele quem vai acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas porque ele é nosso melhor amigo! – ele a olhou bem dentro dos olhos – Mas você..., Hermione..., você... – ele respirou fundo – você é a pessoa que eu amo! Amo! Entendeu? Eu não vou conseguir viver, se você não estiver aqui. Eu não suportaria. Eu te amo demais!

- Ron... – Hermione chorava muito.

- Vem cá! – ele a abraçou e deixou ela chorar no seu peito um tempinho.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou bem para ele.

- Eu também te amo, Ron! Amo tanto e tão forte que às vezes é assustador! – ela disse – Sempre sonhei com você me dizendo isso. – ela limpou algumas lágrimas do rosto – E também sempre me imaginei falando isso para você. – ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos e continuou – Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Ron. Você acha que eu vou deixar você solto por aí, sem eu por perto para te vigiar? Nunca! Ainda mais agora, sabendo que você sente a mesma coisa que eu. – ela segurou seu queixo – Olha, eu quero que você preste atenção! Nós não vamos morrer nesta guerra, Ron! Não vamos! Portanto, não se atreva a fazer aquilo de novo, entendeu? Nunca mais!

- Sempre mandona não é? – ele riu.

- Há coisas que nunca mudarão! – ela riu com ele.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelos dela para trás da sua orelha.

- Você sabe o que eu mais quero fazer agora, não sabe? – ele perguntou fazendo-lhe um carinho no rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão do garoto sobre a pele.

- Com certeza é a mesma coisa que eu. – ela deu um sorriso.

Harry viu Rony se inclinar e finalmente beijar a amiga. Devagar, provando seus lábios. Ela acompanhava os movimentos dele, delicadamente, como se também provasse o seu gosto. Então entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o entrar, tornando o beijo mais íntimo. Ao pararem, eles deram um forte abraço, então ela falou:

- Sabe o que sua mãe me disse, quando se despediu de mim lá na Toca?

- O quê? – ele enrolava um cacho de cabelos dela nos dedos.

- Ela me disse que você sentia algo diferente por mim e me pediu para te dar uma chance.

- Verdade? – ele surpreendeu-se, para depois acrescentar com um sorriso – Muito sábia a Sra. Molly Weasley. Acho que então eu devo agarrar a chance com unhas e dentes. – e a beijou novamente.

Mas desta vez o beijo não foi delicado. Foi voraz! Toda a paixão que reprimiram por tanto tempo, foi colocada para fora ali. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e ela enterrou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos dele, trazendo-o para mais perto e colando seus corpos de uma vez. Eles se beijavam com tanta vontade que era como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Rony devorava os lábios de Hermione e ela fazia o mesmo com a boca do garoto. O beijo estava de um jeito, que Harry achou que eles fossem sufocar. Quando eles se soltaram, Rony falou ofegante:

- Nossa! Como estou quente! E não é efeito da pomada, posso garantir! – deu um sorriso e beijou-a de novo.

Harry decidiu dar privacidade a eles. Eles mereciam. Deitou-se novamente com um sorriso nos lábios, já pensando em contar tudo à Gina, assim que se encontrassem na manhã seguinte. Então, finalmente, pegou no sono.

Ele agora estava em um lugar escuro, com apenas algumas velas em torno, que davam pouquíssima claridade ao local. Uma cobra envolvia suas pernas, acariciando-as. Alguém falava com ele:

- Mestre, o que fazemos com o traidor agora?

Harry se ouviu responder, com uma voz gélida:

- Traga ele aqui!

Não demorou muito e um vulto de vestes pretas foi arremessado ao chão, a seus pés.

- Levante! – disse Harry.

Não houve movimento.

- Levante maldito! Crucio!

O indivíduo no chão começou a contorcer-se, mas sem emitir som algum. Harry voltou a falar:

- Levantem ele e tirem esse maldito capuz. Quero ver ele me encarar!

Lucius Malfoy e Dolohov suspenderam o homem e tiraram-lhe o capuz. Severo Snape tinha o rosto quase desfigurado. Estava muito machucado e inchado. Cicatrizes mal curadas espalhavam-se por sua face suja de sangue. Seu nariz estava quebrado.

- Ah Severo, parece que meus fiéis seguidores machucaram você um pouquinho. Muito bom, muito bom! Mas não o suficiente, creio eu! Crucio! – Harry disse novamente com a varinha voltada para Snape.

Aquilo lhe dava um prazer maravilhoso e ele riu alto. Uma risada fria e maquiavélica.

- Mestre... – Snape tentou balbuciar.

- Eu não autorizei que você falasse, autorizei? Sectumsempra!

Os cortes do rosto dele voltaram a sangrar em profusão e mais outros apareceram.

- Muito bom esse seu feitiço, Severo. Adorei! LEVANTEM ELE! – gritou Harry.

Novamente os Comensais ergueram um Snape moribundo.

- Fale agora! Onde ele está?

- Mestre, eu... não sei! Não... sei.. do que... fala... Acredite...

- Como ainda ousa idiota? Dizer na minha cara que não sabe! Como vocês armaram tudo? DIGA!

- Milorde... não...s-sei... – Snape murmurou.

- Mestre! – Dolohov chamou

- Sim.

- Se me permite, Mestre – ele se abaixou em uma reverência – nós já usamos de tudo nele: feitiços, maldições, nada funcionou. Ele não deve saber mesmo onde está o velho.

- Meu caro Dolohov, se tem alguém que sabe, é ele! Ele me enganou! Dumbledore não morreu! – Harry dizia com um ódio descomunal.

Ele acordou gritando e sua cicatriz parecia pegar fogo. A dor era insuportável. Em segundos, Rony e Hermione já estavam em volta da cama, junto a ele.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione – Acorda!

- Acorda Harry! É um pesadelo! – disse Rony.

- Snape! – exclamou Harry erguendo-se – Precisamos tirá-lo de lá! Hermione estava certa! Dumbledore está vivo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 - Suposições**

- Harry, calma! Senta direito e nos conta o que você sonhou. – Hermione tentou acalmá-lo.

- Mione, Ron – ele encarou os amigos – O maldito estava torturando o Snape para que ele dissesse onde está Dumbledore. Snape estava negando tudo, mas Voldemort parece certo que Dumbledore não morreu e Snape ajudou a montar a farsa.

- Bem, se Dumbledore está vivo mesmo, com certeza tem dedo do Snape aí. Quer dizer, será que eles armaram a coisa toda? – disse Rony surpreso.

- Como podemos ter certeza? Não saberíamos por onde procurar. – disse a garota.

- Que horas são? Precisamos avisar McGonagall. – disse Harry aflito – Eles vão matar o Snape lá. Se o Seboso é inocente, por mais raiva que eu sinta dele, precisamos salvar sua pele.

- Mas não sabemos onde é o maldito esconderijo de Voldemort. – disse Hermione.

- Só pode ser naquele tal cemitério das árvores em arco. Aquele do sonho. – concluiu Harry.

- Harry, v-você..., bem... você tem certeza absoluta?

- Está duvidando Hermione?

- Não... quero dizer... não duvido que você tenha sonhado, mas...você se lembra... há 2 anos...

- Eu lembro bem! Voldemort me enganou me atraindo para o Ministério e, por causa disso, Sirius acabou morrendo.

- Então Harry... – a menina tentou dizer.

- Você está querendo me dizer que pode ser uma armadilha?

- A gente não sabe, Harry. E se for? Não podemos nos precipitar.

- Agora não adianta acordar a McGonagall, são só 2h da manhã. É melhor esperarmos amanhecer. – disse Rony.

- Ron tem razão, Harry. Volte a dormir. Amanhã a gente conversa melhor. – ela virou-se para o ruivo – Se ele tiver outro pesadelo, você me chama, ok?

- Ok. – respondeu ele.

Ele fez menção de se aproximar da garota, mas ela balançou a cabeça de leve. Harry disfarçou e virou para o lado. Os pensamentos estavam a mil em sua cabeça. "Se Dumbledore estiver vivo mesmo, isso facilitará muito na busca dos horcruxes. Mas como? Eu vi ele morrer! Eu vi Snape lançar um Avada Kedavra nele! Se eles esconderam o fato de todos é porque eles estavam arquitetando algo e não era para Voldemort saber, mas o miserável parece que tem certeza. Era Snape quem ele foi buscar quando ele teve o sonho e o viu com Bellatrix. i _Nós podemos pegá-lo sem problemas /i _, ela disse. Por isso estavam em Spinner's End. Preciso descobrir que cemitério é esse ou Snape vai morrer. E eu quero explicações." De repente ele ouviu o ronco de Rony. Ele já tinha adormecido. Lembrou o que estava acontecendo entre os amigos antes e se sentiu chateado por ter atrapalhado. De qualquer forma, daria tempo a eles para contarem quando quisessem. Não iria forçar a barra.

Assim que viu o sol entrar pela janela da Sala Precisa, Harry despertou e sentou-se na cama. Logo seus pensamentos voaram para seu sonho. Precisava falar com alguém da Ordem. Será que eles sabiam e estavam enganando eles? Ou será que nem eles têm idéia do que se passa? Harry viu Rony se sentar na cama também.

- E aí? – perguntou o ruivo coçando os olhos – Sonhou mais alguma coisa?

- Não, mais nada. – ele pensou por um momento – Vem, vamos acordar Hermione, quero a opinião de vocês sobre uma coisa.

Ao saírem do quarto, viram a menina lendo no sofá.

- Você não dormiu? – perguntou Rony surpreso.

- Ah... eu tentei, mas não consegui, então vim para cá.

- Hermione, você presisa descansar. Você tem dormido pouco. – disse Harry.

- Eu sei, mas a gente precisa descobrir as coisas logo. Acho que dormir ficou um pouco para trás na minha lista de prioridades.

- Você quer ficar doente? – disse Rony sentando no sofá ao lado dela – Você pirou?

- Ron, a gente precisa focar em achar esses horcruxes. Eu descanso quando der.

- Nem pensar! Se for assim vou pedir ao Lupin para vir te buscar e levar para a Toca e para a Sra. Molly Weasley. Rapidinho ela dá um jeito em você. – ele disse.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Meninos, eu estou legal! Não se preocupem. Eu já me acostumei. Em época de provas, eu quase não durmo também. É porque vocês nunca estiveram comigo no dormitório feminino, então não sabem.

- Eu vou perguntar agora mesmo para a Lilá e para Parvati sobre essa loucura sua! – disse Rony se levantando.

- Você falando com a Lilá? Mas não mesmo! – ela disse e depois olhou para Harry, corando.

Harry viu Rony dando um pequeno sorriso e depois corando também.

- Escutem só! – começou Harry fingindo não perceber o embaraço dos amigos – Eu estive pensando. Será que alguém da Ordem sabe disso? Que Dumbledore pode estar vivo? Será que estamos sendo enganados por eles?

- Eu fiquei pensando nisso um pouco. Se Dumbledore está vivo e não apareceu até agora, é porque ele prefere desta forma. Ele deve ter algum plano. Se mais alguém sabe, além de Snape, foi porque ele escolheu contar. Então, Harry, acho melhor deixarmos como está. Não vamos contar a ninguém por enquanto. Se o professor estiver vivo mesmo, com certeza ele vai dar um jeito de nos ajudar. Se já não está. – disse Hermione.

- Concordo com ela, Harry. É melhor continuarmos como se nada tivesse mudado. – disse Rony.

- Certo, mas não podemos deixar Snape nas mãos do cara de cobra. Ele vai morrer lá! – ele acabou rindo de si mesmo – Já imaginaram que um dia eu defenderia o Seboso assim?

- Gente, eu estou com fome. – disse o ruivo, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Para variar né, Ron?

Harry se concentrou e a Sala Precisa os "presenteou" com uma mesa bem farta de pães, frutas, bacon e ovos, além de café e leite quentinhos.

- Essa sala é uma mãe! – disse Rony mordendo uma maçã.

Após tomar seu café, Harry foi até o quarto para pegar suas coisas e ouviu a voz da amiga, falando baixo.

- Você não vai lá falar com a Lilá, vai?

- Não, sua boba! Está com ciúmes, é? – brincou Rony.

- Shhh, fala baixo! – ela disse olhando para a porta do quarto dos garotos – O que você acha? Depois do que aconteceu ano passado...

- Mione, é você que eu amo, eu já te disse isso.

Hermione deu um selinho rápido em Rony, sem ver que Harry saía do quarto. Os dois sorriam um para o outro e nem perceberam que Harry já estava ali. Ele pigarreou desconfortável e eles viraram-se meio assustados e, para variar, vermelhos.

- Vamos então! Quero falar com Gina, antes de irmos.

- Claro, claro!

- Deixa só eu avisá-la. – e segurou no pingente dizendo seu nome.

Assim que a menina apareceu no holograma, Harry reconheceu imediatamente onde ela estava: do lado de fora da Sala Precisa.

- Amor, abre para mim! – ela disse.

Assim que Harry abriu, ela pulou em seu pescoço num abraço.

- Com licença, maninho. – ela disse a Rony e tascou um beijo na boca de Harry.

Assim que se soltaram, ela disse:

- Ué, não disse nada. Meu irmão está virando gente!

- Deixa disso, Gina! Iria adiantar eu falar alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou.

- Claro que não! – e deu outro beijo em Harry.

- Vamos deixar os dois se despedirem, Ron. Vamos lá para fora! – disse Hermione.

- Os dois sozinhos aqui? Essas despedidas deles são muuuito demoradas. Eu ach...

- Vem, Ron! – ela puxou-o pela mão – Vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins. Que tal? – ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah..., pelos jardins..., ah... claro! Err, Gina, juízo aí, hein?

- Pode deixar, irmãozinho. – ela riu.

Assim que os dois saíram, Harry agarrou Gina propriamente. O que ele não havia feito antes, em respeito ao amigo ali. Depois que se beijaram mais uma vez, ela disse:

- O que houve com o Ron? Ele saiu daqui fácil demais. Estranho...

- Estranho nada! Você não sabe o que eu vi ontem à noite aqui?

- O quê?

- Seu irmão e Hermione. Finalmente os dois teimosos confessaram um ao outro que se gostam.

- Sério? – ela disse com um sorriso.

- É sério! Eles ficaram se beijando um tempão aqui, depois da Hermione ter feito uma massagem nele.

- Massagem? Como eu perdi essa!

Harry contou-lhe tudo com detalhes.

- Eu vou esperar eles contarem. Não vou falar nada. Você viu como rapidinho seu irmão saiu daqui, quando ela o chamou para passear nos jardins? Devem estar no maior amasso lá fora agora.

- E por que a gente não faz o mesmo aqui?

E eles começaram a se agarrar novamente. Harry beijava Gina e a conduzia ao quarto. Pousou-a na cama e colocou seu corpo por cima. Ela não resistiu um segundo.

- Você... não... tinha... que estar... na aula... agora? – ele perguntava enquanto beijava seu pescoço e sua boca.

- A prof. Stairovisk... teve um... problema... pessoal e... os primeiros... tempos... de DCAT... foram... cancelados. – ela respondeu entre os beijos.

Harry estava muito quente. Sabia que tinha que ir embora, mas também sabendo que estavam só os dois ali, ele não iria resistir. Ele sentiu que Gina queria também. Na verdade, ele desejavam aquilo desde o dia anterior. As roupas foram sendo retiradas com dificuldade, já que nenhum dos dois conseguia desgrudar a boca e o corpo um do outro.

- Harry, espera... espera... – ela disse ofegante.

- O quê? O que houve?

- Da outra vez nós não fizemos nada para nos protegermos. Foi tudo muito impulsivo.

- Gina, você não está... está? – perguntou assustado.

- Grávida? – ela riu – Não seu bobo! Na verdade, nem daria tempo de saber. Tem poucos dias apenas.

- O que nós temos que fazer?

- É apenas um feitiçozinho.

Ela pegou a varinha e murmurou algumas palavras.

- Só isso?

- Só! – ela deu um sorriso – Vem Harry Potter! Me ame muito!

E assim foi. Depois, abraçados, Harry contou a ela do sonho com Voldemort e Snape e comentou sobre Stairovisk. Gina assegurou a ele que não tiraria os olhos da professora e também falaria com Neville e Luna.

Após saírem da Sala Precisa, eles se dirigiram aos jardins para procurar por Rony e Hermione. Não os viram a princípio.

- Ron, Mione, cadê vocês? – gritou Harry.

Não demorou muito, eles saíram de trás de uma árvore, meio descabelados. Gina não resitiu:

- Onde vocês estavam afinal? Estamos procurando vocês há um tempão por aí. – ela mentiu – E por que estão tão vermelhos?

- Vermelhos? De onde você tirou que estamos vermelhos? – perguntou Rony tentando disfarçar.

Hermione tentava colocar o cabelo em ordem, ficando atrás do ruivo.

- Ah Gina, estávamos por aqui mesmo. Vocês que não procuraram direito. Eu disse que viríamos ao jardim. – ela disse.

Harry tentava segurar um riso quando viu Hagrid saindo de sua cabana, com Fawkes no ombro.

- Ei Hagrid! – ele chamou, mas o guarda-caças não se virou – Hagrid! – ele chamou novamente, mas Hagrid não ouviu e continuou seu caminho para o Castelo.

- Mas o que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Gina, mirando o meio-gigante.

- Ele parece que está conversando com Fawkes. – disse Hermione.

- Altos papos! Olha lá! – disse o ruivo.

- Não é à toa que ele é o prof. de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele tem muito jeito com os animais mesmo. Vai ver ele ficou responsável em alimentá-la. – disse Harry dando de ombros. Depois virou-se para Gina – Temos que ir, meu amor.

- É, estou sabendo... – disse triste.

- Promete que vai se cuidar aqui e ficar de olhos bem abertos?

- Podem ir sossegados. E não esqueça o pingente hein?

- Claro que não! – ele olhou para os lados e, certificando-se que não havia ninguém espionando, deu um longo beijo na menina.

- Tchau maninho! – ela disse ao irmão – E Mione, precisamos conversar quando der, viu?

Eles então seguiram para o Salgueiro Lutador e retornaram à Casa dos Gritos. De lá desaparataram para o Largo Grimmauld nº 12.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19 – A Discussão 

Harry decidiu que iria tentar tirar Snape de onde estava, mas não sabia como. Eles passaram os dias subsequentes procurando algo no quarto de Regulus que pudesse lhes dar alguma pista.

- A essa altura ele pode até estar morto, Harry. Você não teve mais nenhum daqueles sonhos? – Rony perguntou.

- Não, Ron. Mas se o Snape agüentou firme, Voldemort não vai matá-lo, eu acredito.

- Harry – começou Hermione – precisamos fazer uma lista dos cemitérios bruxos da Grã-Bretanha.

- Devem haver dezenas deles. Como vamos fazer? – disse Harry.

- Pois é, eu sei, mas deve haver um meio. – ela disse pensativa.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer o caminho mais lógico. O cemitério onde caí com Cedrico há 3 anos. Deveríamos começar por lá. Foi lá que o pai do maldito foi enterrado.

- Então era um cemitério trouxa. Ele era trouxa, não era?

- Isso facilita alguma coisa? Também têm dezenas deles por aí. – disse o ruivo desanimado.

- Mas cemitérios trouxas têm suas vantagens. – ela disse.

- E quais são?

- Poderemos localizá-los mais facilmente. Escutem, vou aparatar lá em casa e buscar na internet.

- Internet? É naquela caixa que você me mostrou?

- Pelo computador. Isso mesmo!

- Você não deve ir sozinha, Hermione. Pode ser perigoso. – disse Harry.

- É rápido. Além do mais, os feitiços de proteção ainda estão por lá.

- Eu vou com você! – disse Rony decidido.

- Não precisa, Ron. Ajude o Harry aqui com estes livros e pergaminhos, eu vou num pé e volto no outro.

- Hermione – ele falou – você está esquecendo o que eu disse a você lá na Sala Precisa? Eu vou e acabou. Não adianta argumentar.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso tímido. Harry viu que os dois tentavam disfarçar e resolveu facilitar:

- É melhor mesmo, Mione. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Deixe que ele vá com você. Eu aproveito e tento buscar mais alguma informação por aqui.

- Ok, então. Vamos agora, Ron! – ela disse.

Logo após eles desaparatarem, Harry sentou na escrivaninha de Regulus e recostou a cabeça na parede atrás. Por um momento ele mirou todo o quarto, como se buscasse as respostas para suas dúvidas, mas nada viu de diferente. Lá estavam os livros, o desenho na parede, a penseira de Regulus, que eles haviam retirado do cubículo escuro, e a escrivaninha a sua frente. De repente ele sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. Automaticamente levou sua mão até ela. Então sentiu os olhos embaçados. Ao fechá-los, ele se viu no cemitério e pareceu-lhe ser o mesmo do outro sonho. Ao seu lado estava Rabicho. Este falava com ele.

- Mestre, o que faremos com ele agora?

- Nada! Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe muito mais do que diz, mas Severo é um poderoso oclumente e também legilimens. Não consegui penetrar na sua mente a ponto de descobrir algo que o comprometesse. Vamos deixar como está, por enquanto, pois se o matarmos agora, não saberemos onde está Dumbledore ou o possível plano deles. Talvez o maldito velho tenha usado o feitiço fidelius em alguém que não é o Severo. Neste caso, ele não dirá nada mesmo, mas podemos usá-lo de isca. Reúna os Comensais! Precisamos armar uma estratégia para chegar até o velho e ao moleque.

Então ele saiu andando pelo cemitério, parando por um momento ao passar por dois túmulos. Nas lápides estavam os nomes de Tiago e Lilian Potter. Ele disse:

- Em breve seu filhinho adorado irá se reunir a vocês – e gargalhou friamente.

Harry despertou em um pulo. Sua cicatriz ainda formigava, mas não sentia a horrível dor que sentia toda vez que tinha aqueles sonhos. "Meus pais! Aquele cemitério é em Godric's Hollow! Preciso avisar ao Ron e à Mione!" Se levantou e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e aguardou os amigos na sala. Não demorou muito para ouvi-los aparatando.

- Harry, aqui está! – disse Hermione com uma folha de papel na mão.

- Mione, Ron, ele não está em um cemitério trouxa. Está em Godric's Hollow!

- Como você sabe, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Tive um sonho com ele agora há pouco, ele parou junto ao túmulo dos meus pais. Eu vi! Estava escrito os nomes deles nas lápides.

- Harry, pode ser uma isca, uma armadilha! Lembre do que houve com Sirius, por favor, não se precipite! – disse a amiga.

- Nós nunca saberemos se é real ou não se não corrermos atrás da informação, Mione. Se é assim, também não podemos ter certeza se essa tortura no Snape ou a notícia sobre Dumbledore é verdadeira. – ele disse.

- Você tem razão, Harry. Não podemos assumir nada como verdade. – Hermione disse e continuou – Olha, não pense que eu esteja duvidando de você, mas este nojento é traiçoeiro. Ele pode estar armando para você, ainda mais envolvendo seus pais nisso. Eu acho que a gente deveria reunir alguns membros da Ordem e contar essa história toda. Omitir a parte dos horcruxes, mas contar sobre esses sonhos que você vem tendo.

Harry olhou para Rony, procurando sua opinião.

- Acho que todo tipo de ajuda é bem-vinda, Harry. – disse o ruivo – Isto é uma guerra e ele vai usar todas as armas para acabar com você. É melhor desconfiarmos de tudo e de todos.

- Harry, pode ser que alguns sonhos sejam verdade e outros não. Vamos recapitular o que você já sonhou: O cemitério com as árvores em arco e Bellatrix e Voldemort conversando. Deduzimos, devido aos fatos que se seguiram, que eles estavam falando de Snape. Depois o professor sendo torturado e Voldemort dizendo que Dumbledore está vivo. Agora o fato de que o tal cemitério das árvores em arco seja em Godric's Hollow, devido às sepulturas de seus pais.

- Bem – disse Harry – eu acho que o cemitério é o mesmo, mas eu não vi as árvores em arco.

- Mais uma razão para agirmos com mais cuidado. – disse a menina – Olha, Harry, mesmo que tudo seja verdade, é muito perigoso a gente fazer alguma coisa por nossa conta. Nós somos só três e eles são muitos mais. Precisaremos de ajuda. Talvez seja melhor os aurores investigarem isso sozinhos e nós nos concentrarmos nos horcruxes. Você não deve se arriscar assim.

- Nem pensar, Hermione! – disse Harry se alterando – Concordo com você sobre pedirmos ajuda, mas eu não vou ficar fora dessa. Eu vou até Godric's Hollow de qualquer maneira, com ajuda da Ordem ou não. Se vocês quiserem vir, ótimo! Se não quiserem, ótimo também! Eu irei sozinho! – completou irritado.

- Harry, você não precisa ficar nervoso! A Hermione só está tentando ajudar. – disse Rony.

- E é lógico que você concorda com ela! – Harry disse ironicamente. Ele continuava irritado – Aliás vocês concordam em tudo agora não é? Cadê o Ron e a Mione verdadeiros? Aqueles que viviam às turras? O que vocês fizeram com eles? Vão se unir contra mim? Sem problema! Eu não preciso de vocês. Eu acabo com Voldemort sozinho! – E saiu da sala, deixando os amigos sem palavras.

Ele saiu pisando duro, subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto do padrinho. Deitou na cama e começou a chorar. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Chorou pelos pais, por Sirius e pelo seu mestre Dumbledore. Chorou por ele ser quem era: um garoto que teve sua infância marcada pelo desprezo e pela indiferença e um adolescente que nunca teve sossego, que sempre precisou se safar de perigos e armadilhas. Um adolescente que nem podia namorar em paz, pois sua namorada poderia estar em perigo. "Que droga de vida! Por que eu tive que nascer?" Ficou um tempo pensativo. Depois ele sentou-se e enxugou as lágrimas. Levantou, olhou pela janela do quarto e viu alguns jovens conversando na rua. Eles riam muito e pareciam felizes. Ele deduziu que eram amigos. Pensou em Rony e Hermione e como sua vida se transformou ao conhecê-los. Pensou nos Weasley e em Hagrid. Todos eles eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter. "O que eu fiz?" Ele se perguntou. Imediatamente se dirigiu à porta e saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas e retornou à sala. Encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados no sofá. Ela estava com a cabeça no ombro dele e ele tinha um dos braços por cima do ombro dela. Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Rony tentava consolá-la. Eles não se moveram um centímetro ao verem Harry de volta à sala. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, então Harry falou:

- As únicas palavras que cabem aqui e agora são: desculpem-me. – ele olhou para o chão – Olha, eu não devia ter falado aquelas besteiras. Às vezes eu não consigo me controlar e acabo magoando quem não merece. – ele levantou a cabeça e continuou – Por favor, me perdoem. Esqueçam tudo aquilo que eu falei. Eu preciso muito de vocês! Vocês e Gina são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Eu nunca suportaria continuar a viver sem a amizade de vocês.

Eles permaneciam em silêncio. Harry continuou:

- Eu falei sem pensar. Hermione – ele se dirigiu a ela – você tem razão, eu sou meio afoito e posso botar tudo a perder. A sra. Weasley estava certa quando pediu para você colocar juízo na gente e não nos deixar meter os pés pelas mãos. – ele olhou para o amigo – Ron, cara, olha... – ele ficou sem saber o que dizer e veio lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Claro que a gente te perdoa, cara. – disse o amigo.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, disfarçou, esfregou os olhos e olhou para a amiga. Ela se levantou e veio até ele, dando-lhe um longo abraço. Depois disse com os olhos marejados:

- Por que eu tinha que fazer amizade com dois cabeças-duras como vocês? – e deu um sorriso – Não sei qual é o pior.

- Agora, com certeza, sou eu, não é? – disse Harry também com um sorriso.

- Sei não, o páreo é duro. – ela disse.

- Mas a cabeça do Ron já amoleceu bastante. Eu venho percebendo isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Olha, eu ía esperar vocês me contarem, mas... ah droga, eu sei que vocês estão juntos!

- Sabe? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Sei! E a Gina também!

- Mas... como você soube? – perguntou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Bem, antes de mais nada, eu peço desculpas novamente e antecipadamente. – disse e disparou – Eu espionei vocês lá na Sala Precisa. – ele viu os amigos arregalarem os olhos – Quero dizer, no início foi meio sem querer, porque eu acabei ouvindo vocês. Lógico que depois eu não resisti e fiquei para assistir a massagem e tudo o mais. Bem, quase tudo. Depois eu fiquei me sentindo culpado de ficar ali e fui dormir.

- Acho que hoje é o dia de pedir desculpas. – disse Hermione.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- A gente também quer se desculpar, Harry. Assim, a gente podia ter contado antes a você. Se bem que nem precisava, não é? Você já sabia de tudo mesmo. – ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- É, a gente não contou antes porque não sabíamos como você reagiria.

- Não entendo, gente. Vocês achavam que eu reagiria mal a isso? Vocês estão nesta novela há tempos. Uma ciumada de dar dó. Um do Krum, outra da Lilá. Só vocês mesmos para demorarem tanto tempo.

- Quer dizer que está tudo bem para você? – perguntou Rony.

- Que é isso, Ron? Vocês é quem têm que estar bem um com outro. Esqueçam os outros.

- A gente pensou que você poderia achar que iríamos deixar você de fora, afinal sempre fomos nós três. – disse Hermione.

- Você está sugerindo um trio para isso também? – disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não! Claro que não, seu bobo. – ela disse vermelha.

- Vai sonhando, Potter! – disse Rony sorrindo e puxando a menina num abraço possessivo.

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Claro que está tudo bem! Estou super feliz por vocês! Só não me deixem sozinho muito tempo enquanto ficam se agarrando pela casa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse a amiga.

- Se preocupe só um pouquinho. – disse Rony e Hermione deu um tapa no braço dele.

Novamente Harry deu um sorriso e falou:

- Quando marcaremos a reunião da Ordem?

- Na hora em que você quiser.

- Certo, amanhã vamos procurar seus pais, Ron, e eles agitarão tudo. Acho melhor que a reunião seja aqui mesmo.

- Concordo! – disse ele, apoiado pela menina.

- Bem, eu vou subir para dormir. – disse Harry – Vocês vêm?

- A gente vai namorar um pouquinho. Tudo bem? – perguntou o ruivo timidamente.

- Você é o mesmo Ron que reclamava quando eu e Gina ficávamos sozinhos? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso.

- Pois é Harry! Ele é o mesmo Ron. – disse Hermione segurando o riso.

- Ah parem vocês dois! – disse ele.

- Ok, ok, mas vê se não me acorda quando entrar no quarto. – disse Harry.

- Não acordarei! Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Harry!

- Boa noite aos dois pombinhos! – disse ele e subiu para dormir.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20 - Medo na Toca**

Assim que acordou, Harry desceu e preparou o café. Ele e os amigos combinaram de aparatar na Toca ainda de manhã.

- Estou louca para ver o Bichento! – disse Hermione – Que sorte a sra. Weasley concordar em tomar conta dele. Não queria ter que colocá-lo em um abrigo de animais, enquanto não posso ficar com ele.

- Que sorte para os animais do abrigo, você quer dizer. – Rony brincou.

- Ron, você ainda não gosta do Bichento? – perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura.

- Ele é que não gosta de mim, Mione. – respondeu ele – Bem, quem sabe agora que a dona dele não está brigando tanto comigo, ele me dá uma trégua, não é? – e piscou para ela.

- Se ele for ciumento, aí é que você se ferrou de vez, Ron. – brincou Harry.

- Pois é, a Mione sente falta do gato e eu da minha mãe. Aliás, a Sra. Molly Weasley vai ficar radiante ao ver o filhinho dela. – disse Rony, mastigando um pedaço de bolo.

- Não fale de boca cheia, Ron! – disse Hermione.

- Como você é convencido, cara! Quem te garante que ela já não se acostumou e quer você bem longe de casa? Afinal são umas dez bocas a menos para o almoço. – brincou Harry, rindo junto com Hermione.

- Você está insinuando que eu como por dez, Potter? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Insinuando não, estou falando diretamente.

- Muito engraçadinho você, Harry. Se quer saber, aposto que minha mãe vai logo procurar fazer meu prato favorito quando souber que vou almoçar por lá. E é claro que ela não se acostumou com a minha ausência. Na verdade, existem 2 pessoas neste mundo que sempre morrem de saudades de mim: minha mãe e Hermione.

- Harry tem razão, Ron. Você é muito convencido mesmo! – disse Hermione sorrindo – Quem disse que eu morro de saudades de você?

- Você mesma, hoje cedo, quando me viu. Você disse, antes de me agarrar: "Já estava morrendo de saudades." – disse ele tentando imitar a voz da garota.

- É, realmente eu falei. – disse corando – Ok, eu confesso, eu morro de saudades de você. Satisfeito? – completou.

- Se me deixasse dormir no seu quarto, não ficaria com tantas saudades. – disse ele.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Roniquinho. – ela disse, recolhendo os pratos.

- Roniquinho? Até você, Mione? Já não bastam Fred e Jorge? – disse ele e completou – Você já teve provas de que o Roniquinho não é tão Roniquiiinho assim.

- Ronald! – exclamou Hermione.

- Está com essa bola toda, Ron? – começou Harry – Você não...

- Vamos parar com esse papo? – protestou Hermione sem graça e super vermelha, interrompendo Harry e pondo fim naquela conversa.

- Está bem! Mudando de assunto, então, você falou com a Gina ontem, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, eu acabei caindo direto no sono ontem à noite. Vou falar quando estivermos na sua casa.

- Então é melhor nos aprontamos logo para ir.

Assim que acabaram o café, trocaram de roupa e desaparataram para a Toca.

Ao chegarem, eles notaram tudo muito silencioso. Na verdade, o silêncio era esperado, afinal só Molly deveria estar em casa. Se aproximaram da cozinha. Ela estava vazia.

- Ué, onde será que está minha mãe? – comentou Rony – Mãe! – ele chamou.

Não houve resposta.

- MÃE!!!! – ele gritou para as escadas, mas o silêncio permaneceu – Será que ela saiu? – ele disse para os amigos – Mas para onde? Vou dar uma olhada lá em cima, vai ver ela não nos ouviu. – disse e subiu as escadas.

- Vou ver lá no quintal, Mione. – disse Harry – De repente ela está...

Mas ele não terminou a frase, pois ouviu o amigo dar um grito:

- MÃE!!!

- Harry, este grito não é chamando pela mãe, vamos lá! – disse Hermione, puxando Harry pelo braço e subindo correndo as escadas.

Ao chegarem próximos à porta do quarto do casal, viram Rony abaixado junto à mãe, que estava caída no chão.

- Ron, cara, o que houve?

- Harry, Mione, me ajudem a colocá-la na cama.

Os três levaram Molly até à cama e a deitaram. Rony estava muito vermelho e nervoso. Molly respirava, mas tinha um corte próximo aos lábios. O filho levantou a varinha e disse:

- Enervate! Vamos, mãe! Enervate!

Molly não acordou.

- Ron, vamos levá-la ao St. Mungus! Não podemos perder tempo! – disse a garota.

- Eu só posso aparatar com você, Mione! Não vai dar para levá-la junto! Você não dará conta de dois! – Rony disse nervoso.

- Você vai comigo, Ron! – disse Harry – Hermione leva a sua mãe. Vamos logo!

Na hora em que eles iriam desaparatar, Molly abriu os olhos, lentamente.

- Mãe! – exclamou o ruivo.

- Ron..., m-meu f-filho... – disse estendendo os braços para ele devagar.

Rony deu um abraço na mãe.

- O que houve, mãe? Encontramos a senhora caída e tem sangue aí perto da sua boca. Foi algum Comensal?

- Ajudem-me aqui. – ela disse num esforço para se sentar.

- Fica deitada, mãe! Me conta o que houve!

- Estou bem, Ron. Me ajude!

Eles ajudaram Molly a se sentar e ela contou:

- Eu estava na cozinha, fazendo o almoço, quando ouvi um barulho aqui em cima. Na hora, eu achei que fosse o gato da Hermione e deixei para lá, mas depois eu percebi que era barulho de passos no corredor. Então eu pensei que seu pai pudesse ter esquecido algo, ele saiu apressado para o Ministério. Ou talvez Fred ou Jorge, que sempre aparecem de repente, do nada. Então eu gritei o nome deles e, na hora, o barulho parou.

- Mãe, fala logo, quem era?

- Bem, eu resolvi subir e quando cheguei no corredor, eu vi uma menina. Devia ter mais ou menos a idade da Hermione. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e pele bem clara.

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

- Violet! – exclamou Hermione.

- Nancy! – exclamou Rony.

- Professora Stairovisk! – finalizou Harry.

- Quem? O que vocês est...

- Continua, mãe! – pediu Rony.

- Bem, eu imediatamente levantei a varinha e perguntei quem era ela e o que estava fazendo na minha casa. A resposta dela foi levantar a varinha e me estuporar. Não vi mais nada, até acordar agora.

- Mãe, nessa época de guerra, não tem que perguntar nada. Lança logo um feitiço e pergunta depois!

- Eu não sigo essa cartilha, filho. Não posso sair azarando alguém, sem dar a chance da pessoa se explicar.

- Pois é mãe, mas se ao invés de um "estupefaça", ela lançasse um "avada kedavra", a senhora não estaria aqui contando essa história agora.

- Calma, Ron! – disse Hermione – Não é hora para discutir. Vamos avisar ao Sr. Weasley o que houve e ele se encarrega de avisar aos membros da Ordem. Os feitiços de proteção da Toca precisam ser reforçados, ou então levaremos sua mãe para o Largo Grimmauld.

- Certo, certo! Harry, vamos comigo! – disse o ruivo – Mione, tome conta da minha mãe.

- Meninos, esperem! – disse Molly – Quem é essa tal de Violet, Nancy ou Stai... qualquer coisa?

- Pode deixar que eu explico, sra. Weasley, é melhor que eles avisem logo ao seu marido. – Hermione disse e se virou para os garotos – Vão logo!

- Ok! – disse Rony – Se cuidem! – e ele se abaixou e deu um beijo na mãe e um selinho em Hermione.

Logo em seguida eles desaparataram e aparataram na porta do Ministério. Entraram na velha cabine telefônica e se identificaram. Ao entrarem no saguão, Harry sentiu um frio na espinha. Lembrou-se dos eventos ocorridos há dois anos. A batalha que acabou resultando na morte do padrinho. Procurou desviar as lembranças. Ele e Rony seguiram diretamente para o andar onde ficava a Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas. Ao chegarem ao escritório do sr. Weasley, ele se assustou ao ver os dois.

- Ron, meu filho! Harry! O que está havendo?

- Pai, calma! Olha, você precisa voltar comigo. Invadiram a Toca!

- O QUÊ? – berrou Arthur – Invadiram? Como? Quantos Comensais? Sua mãe, cadê ela? Como ela está?

- Ron, assim você vai matar seu pai do coração! – disse Harry e depois se virou para o sr. Weasley – Calma, Sr. Weasley, o Ron exagerou. Não...

- Como exagerei, Harry? A Toca foi ou não invadida?

- Mas dá a impressão que um batalhão de Comensais...

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês querem me contar logo o que houve? – bradou Arthur.

Eles contaram tudo e, imediatamente Arthur mandou um comunicado à seção dos Aurores. Não demorou muito até que Moody apareceu lá. A história foi repetida pelos garotos e foram todos para a Toca. Tonks e Lupin chegaram à Toca um pouco depois. Encontraram Molly conversando com Hermione na cozinha.

- Molly, querida! Como você está? – Arthur perguntou para a esposa.

- Calma, Arthur, estou bem. Agora estou bem. Ainda bem que Ron e os meninos chegaram e me encontraram.

- Mas como alguém entrou aqui com esses feitiços todos? – exclamou Tonks.

- Não sei, querida. – disse Molly – O fato é que a tal garota entrou. Não sei bem o que ela queria. Se fosse para me matar, eu já estaria morta, mas parece que não era esse o objetivo. Ela estava procurando algo.

- Procurando algo? Como a senhora pode ter certeza, mãe? – perguntou Rony.

- Ron, depois que vocês saíram, eu fui procurar algum remédio para passar no ferimento da sua mãe e vi o quarto da Gina e o seu revirados. – disse Hermione.

- Revirados? – assustou-se o Sr. Weasley.

- Isso, Arthur! – disse Molly – Estão uma bagunça! Eu ía arrumar, mas Hermione disse que talvez fosse melhor vocês darem uma olhada antes.

- O que essa garota estava procurando? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei, filho. Eu nem sei se ela achou o que procurava.

Moody, Tonks, Lupin e Arthur subiram até os quartos, acompanhados dos garotos. Enquanto os aurores e seu pai estavam no quarto de Gina, Rony foi com Harry e Hermione ao seu quarto. Realmente estava tudo de pernas para o ar. Até o poster do Chudley Cannons estava rasgado.

- Meu poster! Aquela filha da...

- Ron, por favor! – pediu Hermione.

- Desculpe, Mione, mas minha vontade é de ir agora mesmo até Hogwarts e lançar um feitiço naquela professora tcheca.

- Mas nem temos certeza se a garota é ela.

- Hermione tem razão, Ron. Precisamos agir com calma. Depois da nossa discussão de ontem à noite, eu cheguei a conclusão que a precipitação pode nos prejudicar.

- Eu tinha esse poster desde os três anos. – disse ele triste.

- Não dá para consertar com magia? – perguntou Harry.

- Dá para juntar os pedaços, mas ficaria que nem foto trouxa: Sem movimentação.

- Liga não, Ron. Depois você consegue outro. – Hermione tentou animá-lo.

- E então? Alguma pista? – Tonks perguntou, entrando no quarto de Rony.

- Que nada! – disse Ron – Só sei que ela não torce para os Cannons. – completou com o poster rasgado nas mãos.

- É impossível sabermos o que ela queria, nem se conseguiu achar. Só ela ou quem a mandou aqui poderia responder a isso. – disse Hermione.

- Você está certa, menina! – disse Moody também chegando ao quarto de Rony – Não temos como saber. Agora precisamos nos concentrar em reforçar a proteção aqui.

Todos desceram. Estavam todos na cozinha, quando Harry disse:

- Bem, ninguém ainda nos perguntou o que viemos fazer aqui.

- É verdade, Harry! – disse Molly – Com essa confusão toda...

- É ótimo que todos vocês estejam aqui. – começou ele – Viemos até a Toca porque gostaríamos de marcar uma reunião com o membros da Ordem.

- Reunião? – espantou-se Lupin – Qual é o assunto, Harry?

Ele foi direto:

- Dumbledore pode estar vivo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap.21 - Incertezas**

O baque da "bomba" jogada por Harry estava estampada no rosto de todos que estavam ali. Menos no dele, de Rony e de Hermione.

- M-Mas Harry..., c-como pode..., como pode ser... – Arthur balbuciava.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira, Potter? – exclamou Moody.

- Alastor, Harry não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. – disse Lupin – O que aconteceu para você deduzir isso, Harry?

- Olha pessoal, eu gostaria de fazer uma reunião com os membros principais da Ordem. Quero que todos estejam presentes, inclusive a professora McGonagall. A nossa vinda aqui era para pedir que os Weasley marcassem tudo com todos. Não podemos falar disso aqui. A reunião deve ser feita lá na sede da Ordem.

- Claro, Harry! Claro! Mas, por Merlin, nos diga algo a mais. Como? Você mesmo disse que viu Snape matá-lo. Nós fomos ao funeral dele. – insistiu Arthur.

- Desculpe, Sr. Weasley, mas prefiro aguardar a reunião. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje aqui.

- Potter, estou achando isso muito esquisito, mas eu vou avisar a alguns membros da Ordem para fazermos a reunião. Vamos combinar para amanhã então, às 17h na sede da Ordem. Está bem para vocês? – perguntou Moody.

- Pela gente está tudo bem, certo? – disse Harry se voltando para os amigos e pedindo a confirmação deles.

Hermione e Rony assentiram com a cabeça.

- Então está marcado! – disse Arthur – Vamos, Moody, Tonks, Lupin! Vamos reforçar esses feitiços aqui de casa.

Enquanto os aurores percorriam a casa com Arthur, os meninos subiram e arrumaram os quartos de Rony e Gina.

- O que será que essa menina estava procurando? – perguntou Harry.

- Não faço idéia, cara. – respondeu Rony – Vai ver ela queria uma das minhas cuecas. – e riu.

- Francamente, Ron. Só você mesmo para fazer piada numa hora dessas. – Hermione disse sacudindo a cabeça – Vamos falar sério! Pense bem, Ron. Você ou Gina guardam alguma coisa de valor? Algo que interessaria a Voldemort?

- Eu não tenho nada demais aqui. Não sei se a Gina tem. Talvez seja uma boa hora de falar com ela, Harry.

- Tem razão, Ron. – disse Harry.

Harry tocou o pingente e iria pronunciar o nome de Gina, quando um pensamento veio à sua cabeça e ele o largou.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Esse pingente! Será que ela estava atrás desse pingente?

- Mas como ela saberia do pingente? E por que será que Voldemort teria interesse nisso?

- Sei lá, Hermione! Foi só um pensamento que me ocorreu. O pingente é mágico e, pelo que Gina me disse, é bem antigo. Vai ver tem algo a mais que nem a Gina sabe dizer.

- Nesse caso devemos perguntar para minha mãe. Afinal foi ela quem deu à Gina. – disse Rony.

- Depois, Ron. Deixa eu falar com a sua irmã primeiro. – ele tocou no pingente e disse – Gina!

Após alguns segundos, o holograma apareceu. Gina estava acompanhada de Neville e Luna.

- Oi pessoal! – ela disse aos garotos, já que todos estavam em frente ao holograma.

- Oi, Gi.- disse Harry.

- Harry, que maneiro! - exclamou Neville – Quando Gina me contou que falava com você assim, eu não acreditei!

- Nem eu! – disse Luna, tentando "pegar" o holograma. – Oi Harry! Oi Hermione! Oi Ronald! – ela acenou para eles com um sorriso.

- Olá, Luna! Olá, Neville! – disseram eles.

- E aí, meu amor, tudo bem? – perguntou Gina a Harry.

- Bem, agora está.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou.

- Gina, entraram na Toca! – Rony disparou.

- O quê?

- Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe. – acalmou-a Harry.

- Mas como foi isso? Alguém se machucou?

- Mamãe foi estuporada! – disse Rony.

- A mamãe? Mas...

- Calma, Gi, o Ron não aprendeu ainda o que é sensibilidade. – disse Hermione olhando feio para ele.

- Ué, mas foi isso que aconteceu.

- Ron, as coisas tem que ser faladas mais devagar. Você quase matou seu pai no Ministério, mais cedo. – disse Harry.

- Ok, ok, mas essa é a verdade Gi. – disse o ruivo emburrado.

- Como ela está, pelo amor de Merlin? – perguntou a garota.

- Eu estou bem, filha. – disse Molly chegando ao quarto e ficando em frente ao holograma.

- Mãe! Ah que bom! O Ron é um trasgo mesmo! – disse Gina.

- Eu sou um trasgo? Você é que...

- Meninos! Por favor! – disse a mãe – Como você está, filha? E vocês Neville, Luna?

- Eu estou bem agora, depois do idiota do seu filho jogar uma "bomba" aqui.

- Bomba né? Da próxima vez que eu for aí, eu vou jogar mesmo uma bomba em você, mas vai ser uma daquelas bombas de bosta! – Rony disse emburrado e saiu do quarto.

Hermione revirou os olhos, suspirou e foi atrás dele.

- Não sabia que você estava usando o pingente, filha. Você deu o outro par para o Harry, não é? Boa idéia!

- Sou a espiã dele aqui. – e piscou para a mãe.

- Que nada, sra. Weasley. – começou Harry – Ela não consegue é ficar um minuto sem me ver. – e deu um sorriso.

- Isso também! – e riu junto com Neville e Luna.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês conversando. O Harry contará a história toda para você. Vou ver lá o humor do seu irmão. Tomara que Hermione tenha conseguido acalmá-lo um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. A Hermione tem um "ótimo" método para acalmá-lo agora.

- Já estou sabendo. – deu um sorriso – Vou descer. Um beijo, filha. E se cuide, hein!

- Ok, um beijo mãe.

- Tchau Sra. Weasley! – disseram Neville e Luna.

Depois que Molly saiu do quarto, Harry contou sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Harry, Gina nos contou sobre suas desconfianças sobre a professora de DCAT. Você acha mesmo que foi ela quem esteve aí? - perguntou Neville.

- Vocês a viram no castelo hoje pela manhã? – Harry perguntou.

- Bem, hoje é Sábado, Harry. A última coisa que eu quero ver em um Sábado é a cara de algum professor. – disse Gina.

- Eu não saí da Torre da Grifinória hoje de manhã. – disse Neville. – Só saí para almoçar e depois vim até o jardim com Gina e Luna para conversar.

- Também só saí agora. – disse Luna

- Você podiam dar umas incertas lá pelas masmorras, ou tentar saber com alguém se ela saiu de manhã.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa, Harry. Os professores às vezes ficam fora nos fins de semana. Você sabe disso. – disse Neville.

- É, você tem razão. – disse pensativo.

- Bem, essa professora foi da Corvinal, quando estudou aqui. – comentou Luna do nada.

- Foi? Como você soube? – perguntou Harry se interessando.

- Ela comentou em uma das nossas aulas. A Gina não sabia, porque os alunos da Grifinória estão fazendo DCAT com os da Sonserina e os da Corvinal com os da Lufa-Lufa.

- Uma ex-aluna da Corvinal ser uma bruxa das trevas? É, no mínimo, estranho. – comentou Harry.

- Bem, eu posso tentar descobrir algo mais. – disse Luna absorta, limpando uma mancha na roupa.

- Seria bom. – disse Harry – Não queria perguntar para McGonagall. Ela disse que ficaria de olho na Stairovisk, mas ela tem certeza que estou imaginando coisas. É melhor fazermos a coisa por nosso lado. Vocês sabem o primeiro nome dela?

- Engraçado! Agora que você comentou, eu nunca ouvi. Todo mundo a chama por Sra. Stairovisk ou Professora Stairovisk. – disse Neville.

- Sra.? Ela é casada, Neville?

- Deve ser, sei lá.

- Precisamos saber tudo desta mulher e vocês precisam me ajudar daí. Sei que posso contar com vocês.

- Claro, Harry! – disse o menino.

- Eu posso pedir para o meu pai ver se consegue saber algo. Ele vai até à República Tcheca investigar a aparição de alguns paquidermes róseos tanzanenses. Alguns habitantes viram 3 voando por lá. Vai ser uma ótima notícia para O Pasquim.

- Paqui o quê? – perguntaram Gina e Neville.

- Paquidermes róseos tanzanenses. – ela disse calmamente – São umas gracinhas. Eles se parecem com elefantes, mas no lugar de patas, eles têm asas. São originários da Tanzânia e são raríssimos. A cor deles parece até com a do batom da Gina. – ela deu uma risadinha.

Gina fez um beiço e ficou até vesga tentando olhar para sua boca.

- Vão dizer que vocês nunca ouviram falar deles? Aposto que Hermione já. – Luna disse.

- O que tem eu aí? – disse Hermione chegando ao quarto e puxando Rony pela mão.

- Ah, Hermione, eu estava explicando para eles sobre os paquidermes da Tanzânia. – Luna disse.

- Os róseos? – perguntou Hermione, para espanto de Harry, Gina e Neville.

- Então eles existem mesmo? – Neville perguntou.

- Você estava duvidando de mim, Neville? – perguntou Luna bufando.

- Não.. é... bem...

- Vocês querem que meu pai investigue sobre a família da professora ou não? – perguntou ela.

- Se não for desviá-lo da matéria... – Harry disse.

- Não! Tenho certeza que ele ajudará.

- Ok, então. – disse Harry.

- Bem, eu vou deixar você e Gina conversando, Harry. Vamos Neville! – disse ela.

- Tchau, gente! – eles disseram e saíram.

Gina se virou para Hermione.

- E então, Mione, "acalmou" o Roniquinho? – ela piscou para a amiga.

- Pois é, sua mãe apareceu bem na hora em que eu estava "acalmando" o seu irmão.

- Pegou no flagra. – disse o garoto – Mas acabou não dando tanta bronca. Ela só nos fez prometer que nos comportaríamos.

- E vocês concordaram, claro! Tolinha Molly Weasley. Ela na Toca e vocês no Largo Grimmauld, sei. – Gina disse e todos acabaram rindo.

- Mudando de assunto, Gi. - começou Harry – Eu estou desconfiado que ela poderia estar atrás deste pingente. Como ele veio parar aqui com sua família?

- Ih, Harry, é melhor você perguntar para Molly Weasley. Ela pode te dizer melhor.

- Meninos! – gritou Molly – o almoço está na mesa!

Rony não esperou um minuto e se mandou do quarto.

- Gina, depois você me conta se descobriu mais alguma coisa. Depois nós falaremos sobre a reunião.

- Um beijo, então. Tchau Mione.

- Tchau Gi. – disse a menina.

- Um beijo para você também. Daqueles bem gostosos. – disse Harry.

Depois que o contato se desfez, Harry olhou intrigado para Hermione.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Paquidermes róseos tanzanenses?

- A Luna, uma vez, veio me falando destes bichos no trem de Hogwarts. É como dizem os psiquiatras trouxas: é melhor não contrariar.

E eles desceram rindo.

Depois do almoço, Rony voltou ao quarto com Harry e Hermione. Esta carregava Bichento nos braços.

- Bichento está tão esquisito. – ela comentou.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá, está meio arisco, meio temperamental. Ele até me arranhou um pouquinho.

- Quando eu falo deste gato, você briga comigo. – disse Rony.

- Mas ele nunca é assim Ron. A única vez que ele esteve esquisito desta forma foi quando ... – e ela parou de falar de repente.

- Quando? – perguntou Ron.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas fez um movimento de cabeça para que os garotos a acompanhassem para fora do quarto.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Harry

Ela desceu as escadas e chamou os garotos atrás dela. Foram até o quintal da Toca.

- O que está havendo? Por que viemos aqui? – Rony quis saber.

- Porque eu não quis falar mais nada no seu quarto, até me certificar que é seguro.

- A tal menina não está mais aqui, Mione. E mais: os aurores reforçaram os feitiços. – Harry disse.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela olhava para as janelas acima deles. Depois falou bem baixo – Escutem, eu ía dizer que a única vez que o Bichento ficou deste jeito, foi quando ele estava atrás do seu rato, Ron.

- O Perebas? Mas isso foi há... Espera aí, você acha que ele pode estar aqui? – assustou-se Ron.

- Shhh! – ela pediu com o dedo indicador na boca – Pode ser que a tal Nancy, Violet, ou qualquer que seja o nome dela, não estivesse sozinha. Pode ser que o Pettigrew tenha vindo junto, afinal ele conhece bem isso aqui. Vai que ele tenha ficado para espionar mais um pouco para Voldemort, enquanto a garota desaparatou.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry – Será? – ele baixou a voz – Se ficou, ele pode ter ouvido tudo o que nós conversamos com os aurores e pelo holograma com Gina, Neville e Luna. Pode estar nos ouvindo agora! Por Merlin! – completou ele olhando em volta, no gramado.

Ele se virou para Rony, que estava pensativo e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Hermione! Me dá esse gato aqui, agora! – exclamou Rony estendendo os braços para a garota.

- Não! O que você vai fazer com ele? – ela girou o corpo, protegendo o gato, que miava e rosnava além do normal.

- Me dá ele aqui, Mione! Não farei nada com ele!

Hermione olhou desconfiada, mas estendeu o gato para Rony.

- Vai Bichento! Ele não vai te machucar!

O gato rosnou para Rony, mas foi para os braços dele. Rony então encostou a boca no ouvido do gato e disse:

- Bichento! Você é nosso aliado agora, mais do que nunca! Vai e acha este miserável para a gente! Não pare até vir com este maldito rato estrebuchando na sua boca! – e soltou o gato no quintal.

Bichento não entrou na casa. Pelo contrário, assim que foi para o chão, o gato voou em cima de uns 3 gnomos que estavam no jardim, um pouco afastados deles. Assim que viram o gato, os gnomos deram uns gritos de pavor e separaram-se. Ali, no meio deles, estava um rato. Bichento avançou, mas o rato correu em desespero pelo quintal.

- Vejam! – gritou Rony – Perebas! Volte aqui! – e ele saiu atrás do gato e de Rabicho, junto com Harry e Hermione.

- Bichento! Pega ele! – gritava Hermione.

De repente o rato se meteu na fresta de uma árvore, muito pequena para Bichento entrar. O gato ficou desesperado, arranhando o tronco da árvore e tentando pular em um galho. Os meninos olharam para cima da árvore e viram Rabicho, transformado em homem.

- Desce aqui, seu covarde. – gritou Harry empunhando a varinha.

Quando ele ía lançar um feitiço, Rabicho desaparatou. Bichento pulou nos braços de Hermione e ficou olhando para ela, com olhar entristecido, como quisesse se desculpar por não ter pego o rato.

- Tudo bem, Bichento! Da próxima vez ele não vai escapar. – a menina acariciou o pêlo do gato.

- Valeu, cara! Pelo menos você nos avisou! – e Rony também fez um carinho no gato, que ronronou em agradecimento.

Os meninos voltaram para dentro e contaram tudo a Molly e Arthur. Este último, que não havia voltado ao Ministério.

- Nós reforçamos os feitiços aqui e acrescentamos um contra animagos. Nenhum animago pode entrar aqui em sua forma animal, enquanto a Toca estiver sob este feitiço. No caso, dentro da casa. – disse Arthur.

- Bem – pensou Hermione – o feitiço foi colocado depois da conversa na cozinha e antes de falarmos com a Gina. Dá para concluir que ele pode ter ouvido nosso papo com os aurores e a coisa sobre Dumbledore, mas não a conversa pelo holograma. Nesta hora ele já deveria estar no jardim, pois aqui ele teria sido descoberto. Ele fugiu para lá antes de o vermos na forma humana.

- Menos mal. – disse Harry – Pelo menos não ouviu da investigação sobre a professora.

- E sobre Dumbledore eles já têm desconfiança mesmo. – comentou Rony – Bem, eles não podem pensar que sabemos de algo. Somente que suspeitamos. É melhor assim, não é?

- Isso! Eles vão saber que estamos tão no "escuro" quanto eles. Isso vai deixar Voldemort ainda mais confuso.

- Meninos, é melhor voltarmos para o Largo Grimmauld. Vamos botar tudo em ordem para a reunião de amanhã. – disse Hermione e se virou para Arthur – Nós poderemos desaparatar, depois do reforço nos feitiços?

- Claro, Hermione! Somente as pessoas de casa e alguns poucos têm a permissão.

Eles então se despediram e desaparataram.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap. 22 - A Reunião**

- Hermione, deixa eu ver, vai! – pediu Rony.

- Não, Ron! Não vou mostrar a você! – respondeu ela.

- Mostra Mione! Se você não cuidar, pode inflamar. Você não sabe se o Bichento está...

- O Bichento é um gato saudável, Ron! E eu já passei uma poção, não vai inflamar! Foi superficial, nada demais.

- Mas Mione... escuta, eu não vou olhar... assim...muito.

Hermione deu um sorriso para ele e só balançou a cabeça.

- Já disse que não, Ron! – e depois acrescentou – Quando cicatrizar de vez, talvez eu mostre para você.

Então foi a vez dele dar um sorriso.

- Por que vocês estão discutindo? Será que o velhos Ron e Mione estão de volta? – Harry disse, chegando à cozinha e ouvindo a discussão dos amigos.

- É o Ron que cismou de querer ver os arranhões que o Bichento me deu. – Hermione disse balançando a cabeça para o ruivo.

- E o que tem demais? Deixa eu ver também para ver como ficou. – disse Harry.

- Não! – exclamou Rony.

- Eu hein! O que houve, Ron? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois aí e vou tomar um banho. – disse a menina e subiu.

Harry olhou inquisitivamente para Rony.

- Bem, é que o Bichento arranhou ela por cima da blusa. Assim..., na altura dos... bem... aqui em cima. – disse ele apontando para o próprio peito.

- Ah, então é por isso você queria tanto ver, não é? – brincou Harry.

- Não! – ele apressou-se em dizer – Eu fiquei preocupado com o machucado dela.

- Sei, Ron. Eu também fiquei preocupado, mas você disse que eu não poderia ver. Claro que eu não tinha idéia onde era.

- Engraçadinho, você! Nem se atreva a chegar perto.

Harry somente riu da cara dele. Depois os dois prepararam algo para comer e esperaram a garota para jantar. Durante o jantar eles combinaram o teor da reunião.

- Você vai falar sobre o quarto de Regulus, Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Não! – ele disse – Pelo menos não por enquanto. Vamos somente conversar sobre os sonhos e a nossa desconfiança sobre Dumbledore estar vivo.

- Você está decidido mesmo a ir até Godric's Hollow? Digo, não acha arriscado, Harry? – perguntou a amiga.

- Hermione, por favor, não vamos voltar a esse assunto. Concordei com você que devemos ter ajuda dos aurores, mas já havia dito que quero ir junto. Eu preciso ir, Mione. Preciso ver tudo com meus próprios olhos. Sei que meus dois melhores amigos vão decidir ir comigo, não vão?

- Você ainda duvida disso? – disse Rony.

- Claro, Harry! Você às vezes é teimoso, mas sua teimosia é contagiosa, você sabe. Você só seguraria a gente aqui com feitiço. – disse Hermione com um sorriso.

- Ótimo, então! Eu vou subir para dormir. – disse Harry – Mas aposto que vocês não.

Os dois amigos balançaram as cabeças negativamente, sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu acho que eu vou ter que sequestrar a Gina lá de Hogwarts. – brincou Harry – Até amanhã para vocês.

- Até, Harry! – disse Hermione.

Harry tomou um banho e se deitou. Ficou pensando em milhões de coisas. Imaginando se realmente Dumbledore estava vivo. "Por que ele não me procura? Será que ele acha que eu não mereço a sua confiança?" Remoeu isso por um tempo e nem se deu conta da hora, até que Rony entrou no quarto, meio amuado.

- Ainda não dormiu? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Ainda não. Estava pensando em um monte de coisas. – Harry disse olhando para ele – Que cara é essa, Ron? Você está esquisito.

- É Hermione. – ele respondeu.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela está me deixando maluco, Harry.

- Maluco? Como assim?

- Maluco... assim... bem... bem... A gente fica namorando lá embaixo... você sabe... assim...

- Fala logo, Ron! – pediu Harry.

- Bem... eu... nós ficamos assim... muito quentes... Ela... as mãos dela...passam... assim... a gente se toca mais... você está entendendo? – ele continuou – Quando a coisa...está... assim...muito quente... assim... quase... Bem, o fato é que ela pára, Harry. Ela trava e diz que ainda não. Ela diz que a hora certa vai chegar e pede paciência e blá, blá, blá.

- Sei. E você está sem essa paciência. – Harry concluiu.

- Você ficaria assim também, aposto! Eu adoro ela, Harry! Por isso eu fico maluco! E eu sei que ela se sente assim também. Dá para perceber. – ele olhou para o amigo – Minha irmã te deixa assim também? – ele perguntou, depois acrescentou – Não, não me fala nada! Esquece! Não quero saber o que você e minha irmã aprontam.

Harry pensou se essa seria a hora certa de contar a ele, mas acabou desisitindo.

- Olha só, Ron. Hermione não é puritana. Ela sabe o que está fazendo.

- E como você sabe?

- Porque ela concorda que duas pessoas que se amam podem ficar... bem... mais íntimas, você sabe. Ela não é contra.

- E quando você conversou isso com ela? – ele quis saber.

- Eu? – ele pensou – Na verdade foi Gina quem me contou. – ele mentiu.

Ron não insistiu.

- Bem, vou tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça. Esfriar tudo, na verdade! – ele bufou e foi para o banheiro.

No dia seguinte, este assunto não apareceu. A conversa girou em torno da reunião da Ordem. Quando a hora foi se aproximando, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Os primeiros foram os Weasleys. Molly e Arthur chegaram com Carlinhos, os gêmeos, Gui e Fleur, que já haviam retornado da lua de mel. Depois chegaram Lupin e Tonks e foram chegando diversos membros da Ordem. Além dos já citados, também estavam lá Moody, Shacklebolt, Diggle, Mundungo, Hestia Jones, Augusta Longbotton, avó de Neville e McGonagall. A mesa da sala foi ampliada para acomodar todos em volta dela. Harry sentou-se em uma das pontas, com Rony e Hermione nas laterais, ao seu lado. Harry começou:

- Bem, antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês. – ele pigarreou – Eu convoquei esta reunião para falar de um assunto bem delicado. Um assunto que, a princípio, fiquei em dúvida se deveria ou não compartilhar com vocês, pois está tudo muito confuso, ou ainda pode ser tudo uma grande farsa, planejada minuciosamente por Voldemort.

Alguns membros da Ordem se remexeram desconfortavelmente nas cadeiras. Ele continuou:

- Eu já adiantei o assunto para algumas pessoas aqui presentes e só não dei detalhes devido ao acontecimento de ontem na Toca, o qual todos já devem estar cientes. Bem, vamos ao motivo da reunião. – ele olhou em volta da mesa e viu que todos prestavam muita atenção. Ele prosseguiu – Enquanto estava em Hogwarts, Dumbledore pediu-me para praticar oclumência. Ele foi muito insistente nisso, pois percebeu que eu mantinha com Voldemort um elo indesejável. Ele talvez pudesse penetrar em minha mente e eu na dele. Muitos de vocês, ou talvez todos, já sabiam disso. – ele olhou para Lupin, que assentiu em concordância – Bem, eu tive aulas com aquele professor, desculpem-me pela palavra: maldito. Hoje não tenho tanta certeza se aquelas aulas serviram ou não de alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, eu confesso que não fui um aluno tão aplicado. Poderia ter praticado mais e me ressinto disso. Bem, há algumas semanas eu venho tendo sonhos bastante intrigantes. Nem sei se podem ser chamados de sonhos. Vou resumi-los rapidamente. Sonhei com Voldemort e Bellatrix Lestrange em um cemitério. Eles conversavam sobre buscar algo ou alguém. Logo depois soubemos que o próprio esteve em Spinner's End para falar com Snape. O que mais chamou minha atenção neste cemitério foram 2 árvores que se inclinavam, formando um arco.

McGonagall fez um ruído e levou as mãos à boca. Harry a olhou intrigado, mas prosseguiu:

- Depois veio o sonho mais significativo. Voldemort torturava alguém. Lançava a maldição cruciatus em um moribundo, no chão frio do local em que estava. Este moribundo, para minha surpresa, revelou-se ser Snape. Por isso eles foram a Spinner's End. Foram buscá-lo.

Houve murmúrios de surpresa entre todos.

- Pois é, ele torturava Snape por um motivo simples: ele acha que Snape e Dumbledore forjaram a morte deste último. Ele acredita que foi enganado por Snape e que Dumbledore ainda está vivo.

- Vivo? – espantou-se Hestia Jones.

- Harry, como pode ser? O que Snape respondeu? – perguntou Gui.

- Esta descoberta ou essa suspeita não foi confirmada pelo professor. – Harry respondeu – Ele disse que não sabia nada do que Voldemort estava falando e suplicou que acreditasse nele. Alguns Comensais disseram a Voldemort que Snape agüentou todo tipo de feitiço e tortura, mas não revelou nada. Isso me confundiu ainda mais, pois Voldemort está convencido que Dumbledore está vivo. Na hora pensei em tirar o professor de lá, onde quer que fosse, mas não tinha idéia de como procurar. No meu último sonho, Voldemort disse a Pettigrew que não mataria Snape por enquanto, até que se descubra tudo. Logo em seguida ele saiu andando e passou por 2 túmulos, onde ele parou, em frente às lápides. – ele concluiu – Os túmulos eram de meus pais.

Mais agitação entre os presentes. Harry então falou:

- Estamos todos unidos nesta guerra, não estamos? – todos assentiram – Vou precisar que sejam sinceros comigo, pois disso dependerá o futuro dela. – ele disse e perguntou – Algum de vocês sabe se Dumbledore está vivo?

Todos se entreolharam. Alguns sacudiram a cabeça negativamente. Outros estava tão perplexos com a coisa toda que não conseguiram balbuciar nada.

- Posso concluir, então, que ninguém sabe de coisa alguma sobre isso. – Harry disse.

- Harry, tudo isto é muito sério! – disse McGonagall.

- Realmente, Harry! – Tonks concordou.

- Se Snape não o matou, Dumbledore deve ter escolhido não nos contar. Ele deve ter tido a sua razão. – Lupin disse pensativo – O que eu não compreendo foi que você disse ter visto quando Snape lançou o Avada Kedavra nele. Você o viu caindo. Nós estivemos em seu funeral.

- Isso também está me deixando intrigado, professor.

- Isso deve ser uma armadilha do peçonhento. – disse Fred de repente.

A mãe o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Isso mesmo, mãe! – disse Jorge – Ele deve estar armando mais uma para o Harry. Que nem foi há 2 anos. Como o Snape pode ter sido torturado ou enfeitiçado e não haver dito nada? Devem ter usado até a Veritaserum nele.

- Jorge tem razão, mãe. – disse Rony.

- Será que é mentira? Não havia pensado desta forma. – Harry coçou a cabeça e olhou para Hermione, que franzia a testa, pensativa.

- Se isso tudo for verdade, só há uma maneira de Snape ter suportado todo tipo de tortura, sem revelar nada. – disse Moody.

- Ele não é o Fiel do segredo. – Hermione concluiu por Moody.

- Exatamente isso, menina! Se Dumbledore está vivo, ele deixou outra pessoa como guardião do segredo.

Todos olharam automaticamente para McGonagall.

- Por Merlin! Eu não estou sabendo de nada! Tudo é tão novidade para mim quanto está sendo para vocês! – ela disse – Se nosso diretor está vivo, isto me alegra por demais, mas não sei se isso é verdade.

- Posso falar? – Hermione levantou a mão.

- Claro, fale! – disse Harry.

- Eu acho que não vai adiantar ficarmos conjecturando sobre uma notícia que não sabemos se é verdadeira ou não. Se Dumbledore está vivo, acredito que ele vai nos ajudar. Lá do modo dele, mas vai. Vamos deixar a coisa fluir conforme o desejo dele. Temos que focar nas coisas que temos mais a mão, ou seja, o possível esconderijo de Voldemort. O tal cemitério das árvores em arco. Algum de vocês sabe se o cemitério de Godric's Hollow tem estas árvores de formato peculiar? Talvez o senhor, professor Lupin – ela virou-se para ele – que teve mais contato com os pais de Harry.

- Hermione, eu não lembro. Mas devemos ir até lá.

- Estas árvores não estão em Godric's Hollow. – disse McGonagall.

Todos se viraram para a outra ponta da mesa para encará-la.

- Tem certeza, professora? – perguntou Harry.

- Tenho! Elas estão na Floresta Proibida, em Hogwarts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap. 23 - Planos**

- P-Professora... em H-Hogwarts? – Harry chegou a gaguejar.

- Isso mesmo, Potter. Elas ficam próximas a um cemitério que há lá.

- Vocês têm um cemitério na Floresta Proibida? – espantou-se Tonks.

- Nós, não! – ela afirmou – Os centauros têm.

Todos se entreolharam surpresos.

- Mas professora, a raça dos centauros é tão unida, tão forte e decidida! Eles são tão inteligentes! Nada parece "penetrar" no habitat deles. Até Firenze chegou a ser banido, por confraternizar com humanos. Como Voldemort e Comensais invadiram o cemitério deles sem que eles saibam ou tomem alguma atitude contra? – perguntou Hermione.

- Srta. Granger, eu não sei o que está havendo na Floresta, mas que as árvores estão lá, disso eu tenho certeza. Acho estranho nada ter chegado ao meu conhecimento.

- Precisamos ir até lá! – exclamou Harry.

- Não se precipite, Potter! – disse Moody.

- Desculpe Olho-Tonto, mas isso precisa ser verificado. – disse Harry.

- Assim como precisamos verificar em Godric's Hollow também! – Rony completou.

- Eu já disse: Você-Sabe-Quem está armando para o Harry. – disse Fred – Nem ele pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Eu duvido que ele esteja se arriscando para lá e para cá. Acho que eles estão criando uma distração. Vai ver não estão nem em Godric's Hollow e nem em Hogwarts.

Lupin olhou para Fred pensativo e depois virou-se para Harry.

- Preste atenção, Harry. – ele disse – Alastor tem razão. Não podemos agir num impulso, assim conforme você quer. Veja bem, você disse que em seu último sonho ele estava próximo aos túmulos de seus pais. Precisamos verificar lá primeiro. Deixemos a Floresta para depois. Mesmo porque é como Hermione disse: os centauros são criaturas inteligentes. Eles já devem saber o que se passa por lá, se é que se passa alguma coisa. – ele completou.

Harry olhou para Hermione que assentiu, concordando com Lupin.

- Ok, quando vamos até lá? – ele perguntou.

- Deixe conosco Harry. Você não precisa se arriscar. – disse Shacklebolt.

- Mas que droga! – ele se levantou furioso – Já disse que não sou mais um garotinho. Eu já sou maior de idade e vou com vocês!

- Harry – começou Tonks – não temos certeza se isto é uma armadilha ou não. Nós vamos até lá e damos uma checada. Fique aqui na Sede. Nós daremos notícias o quanto antes.

- Tonks tem razão, Harry. – disse Hermione a ele com um olhar diferente.

- Mas Hermione, nós combinamos... – ele parou ao ver a expressão da menina.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de "a gente conversa depois".

- Vou aceitar desta vez – disse ele – Mas vocês não podem me deixar de fora sempre. Se isso for assim, vou me sentir traído.

- Não se preocupe, garoto. – disse Hestia Jones – O Ministério tem muitos bons aurores. Vamos armar uma ofensiva surpresa. Se eles estiverem por lá, serão pegos desprevinidos.

- Bem, nós aguardaremos, então. – ele disse.

A reunião foi dada por encerrada. Moody prometeu a Harry que se comunicaria o mais breve possível. Enquanto todos se despediam, Harry viu Hermione ir até Fred e Jorge e cochichar algo. Todos então se foram, exceto os gêmeos.

- Muto bem, Hermione, eu não entendi nada! – disse Harry – Por que você concordou tão rápido em não acompanharmos os aurores a Godric's Hollow?

- Calma, Harry, você vai entender agora. Por isso pedi a Fred e Jorge que ficassem.

- O que você está maquinando Hermione? – perguntou Rony.

- Eles querem ir a Godric's Hollow sozinhos? Ótimo! Vai ser uma boa oportunidade para visitarmos a Floresta Proibida sem interferências.

- N-Nós v-vamos à Floresta? Assim... só nós? – perguntou o ruivo assustado.

- Vamos! – ela disse decidida.

- Grande idéia, Mione! Vamos cercá-los dos dois lados – exclamou Harry.

- E meus irmãos? – Rony quis saber.

- Acho que Hermione quer a nossa ajuda. – disse Jorge sorrindo.

- Quais pessoas seriam loucas o suficiente para se meter conosco naquela Floresta? – ela perguntou e ela respondeu – Vocês, lógico!

- Valeu cunhadinha! Vamos botar para quebrar! Toca aqui maninho! – brincou Fred batendo punhos com Jorge.

- Gente, sem brincadeira, por favor. Então concluo que podemos contar com vocês? – ela quis confirmar.

- Claro!

- Bem, acho que precisaremos de ajuda extra. E eu me refiro à Gina, Neville e Luna. Eles já estão por lá mesmo. – disse a menina.

- Aquela floresta é enorme! Como vamos saber onde fica o tal cemitério. – perguntou Jorge.

- Podemos perguntar ao Firenze. – Harry disse.

- Isso! Ele está na Escola e já ajudou antes. Acho que não vai recusar nos passar a informação. – disse Rony.

- Jorge, Fred, – começou Hermione – está na hora de botar aquelas bugigangas de vocês em uso para uma coisa séria.

Os gêmeos se olharam.

- Mas nossos produtos sempre foram sérios! – disse Fred sorrindo marotamente – E pertubar a Umbridge, há 2 anos atrás, foi ou não foi muitíssimo sério?

- Tenho que concordar com a última parte. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- É só dizer o que vão querer. As Gemialidades Weasley estão ao seu dispor.

- Levem o que acharem melhor. – ela disse e virou-se para Harry – Harry, se comunique com a Gina. Vamos combinar de ir à Floresta amanhã à noite.

- À noite, Mione? Não tem outro horário vago nessa sua agenda não? – perguntou Rony.

- Ron, à noite é melhor porque estaremos nos escondendo. Se houver Comensais por lá, eles nunca imaginarão que alguém vai bisbilhotar a essa hora. Além do mais, Gina, Luna e Neville não podem perder aulas.

- Por Merlin! Quem está pensando em aulas numa hora dessas? – exclamou ele.

- Ora, Ron, não é porque você adora ficar sem aulas, que todos compartilham do mesmo gosto. Francamente. – ela bufou.

- Mas...

- Gente, sem discussão, por favor! – interrompeu Harry.

- Por nós vocês podem continuar, não é mano? – disse Jorge, com a concordância de Fred – Sempre nos divertimos vendo a picuinha de vocês.

Hermione revirou os olhos e Ron fechou a cara. Ela olhou para ele, chegou perto, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e o abraçou. Um sorriso logo brotou na sua face. Os gêmeos fingiram expressões apaixonadas por trás da menina e Rony levantou o dedo do meio para eles, ainda abraçado nela. Harry estava rindo até que o pingente brilhou. Ele o tocou e o holograma apareceu na sua frente.

- Oi lindo! – Gina disse.

- Lindo? Merlin, alguém enfeitiçou nossa irmã e deixou ela cega! – Fred exclamou chegando à frente da imagem, junto com Jorge.

- Fred, Jorge! Que surpresa! Como vão vocês?

- Achando que você está cega. – disse Fred rindo.

- Bobo! E aí, como foi a reunião? – perguntou ela a todos.

- Boa! – respondeu Harry.

- Só isso? Boa?

- É que eu me aborreci um pouco, mas agora está tudo bem.

Eles contaram tudo. Harry pediu que ela falasse com Firenze. Depois combinaram de encontrar com ela, Neville e Luna, atrás da cabana de Hagrid, às 20h do dia seguinte. Após se despedirem da menina, Fred comentou:

- Legal esse pingente, né Harry? Bem que nós queríamos ele, mas mamãe disse que só o filho ou a filha mais nova poderia ficar com ele.

- E por que a mamãe deu para Gina e não para mim? – exclamou Rony aborrecido.

- Acho que é porque a Gina é ainda mais nova que você, sei lá. Pergunta para ela.

- Fred - começou Harry – Como esse pingente foi parar com vocês? Eu ía perguntar à sua mãe, mas eu esqueci.

- Isso era da tataravó do nosso tataravô. Na verdade ela casou com o tataravô do nosso tataravô, que era um Weasley. Deu para entender? Ela não era uma Weasley, mas depois que se casou, o pingente acabou ficando na família. Dizem que antes de se casar, ela o ganhou de presente de uma bruxa famosa. Mas não sei que bruxa era essa. O fato é que depois ele foi passando para os filhos, netos e assim por diante.

- Mas o pingente nunca foi usado, em todas essas gerações? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que nossa avó, já falecida, usou ele um tempo. Parece que ela usava para conversar com um pretendente dela em Hogwarts. Depois eles brigaram e ela tomou o pingente de volta.

- Harry estava absorvendo a história. Ele olhou para Hermione e ela também estava pensativa.

- Bem, crianças, nós já vamos. Nos encontraremos amanhã. – disse Fred e eles se foram.

Hermione fez um lanche para eles, pois não haviam jantado. Eles conversavam.

- Quem terá sido a tal bruxa famosa que deu o pingente à minha família? – disse Rony.

- Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw eram bruxas famosas e talvez sejam da mesma época que a tataravó do seu tataravô. – disse Hermione.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou ele.

- Bem, se o pingente era de uma das duas, ele poderia ser um horcrux.

- Mas como Voldemort poderia ter tido acesso a ele?

- É isso que eu estou me perguntando também, Ron. – ela disse.

- Depois podemos tentar descobrir. Nem temos certeza se eles estavam atrás do pingente mesmo. – disse Harry – É melhor esquecermos isso por enquanto.

Rony, então, mudou de assunto

- É Harry, para quem não iria retornar a Hogwarts, já vai ser a segunda vez que daremos as caras por lá.

- Pois é, por mais que tentemos, não conseguimos ficar longe. Só que dessa vez a coisa vai ser mais perigosa. Que Deus nos ajude.


End file.
